Love At It's Finest
by KayRenee
Summary: Natalia Kyle had been happy with her life in Alaska. Perfect loving boyfriend, loving family, and a carefree life. When her father moves them back to La Push she tries to maintain that same happiness...until she meets Paul Merez.
1. Home?

"Why here?" I sighed out as we pulled onto the reservation. I hadn't been here since I was 6. It was still as boring and dull as I remembered.

"Natalia, stop brooding and be grateful that we have a place here. Besides, you could've stayed in Alaska if you wanted to." I sighed and put my headphones in and turned back to my Augustana. I saw us pass a house with a large group of guys coming out. I saw them laughing and look up and catch me staring at them. I blush and shrink down before my dad pulled into our new house. Great. Down the street from the incredibly hot guys.

"Want me to grab the bags?" I offer as I unbuckle my seat belt. I hop out the escalade and walk to the trunk and try not to look at the now staring boys down the street. Great, lets hope they've looked away now. I glance over at them and blush again as I see them all looking at me quizzically. I inhale and smile before waving and looking at each of them. They were gorgeous. Black hair, chocolate eyes, and tanned skin. Did I mention muscles too! I looked each one in the eye and stopped on the last one. He started smiling wide and I blushed before moving back to the trunk. I open it and start grabbing stuff.

"Need any help?" I eep and drop my make up bag as the guy who was smiling before picks it up for me.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" I say as I catch my breath and try to slow down my heart beat. He laughs lightly before holding out his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Seth. We came to see if you need any help." I smile and blush.

"I'm Natalia, but everyone calls me Nat. Um sure. The moving van should be here soon if you don't mind waiting." I blush when he nods and then his friends step around him.

"This is Collin, Brady, and Ryan." They all smiled and waved at me.

"I'm Nat." I smile sheepishly and move my long wavy hair out of my face. I here a horn and look to see a car pull up. I see the truck stop in front of my house and my dad walks out. He looks at the guys then me and then back t the guys. "Their from across the street and offered to help."

"Hi, I'm Seth. I live across the street." My dad nods and shakes their hands. They help us get the couches and bed sets in the house. Then they help us set up the living room and put the boxes in the right places.

"So, you guys came all the way from Alaska?" Collin asked as we put my boxes in my room.

"Yea. Dad got offered a position down here."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"He's a oceanographer." He looked at me confused for a moment and I laughed. "Someone who studies the ocean."

"Oh right duh!" i laugh as we walk down the stairs to the living room. My dad loks at me bashfully and I shake my head as I walk to the kitchen.

"Enchiladas good?"

"Child, you're going to keep me alive!" I laugh and look at the guys.

"You guys can stay for dinner if you want?" They smile and nod and help my dad set up the TV and start watching baseball. I moved around the kitchen and got the enchiladas ready before putting them in the oven. I took out another pan and started making another serving. Once the enchiladas were done I made the rice and started making cherry cobbler. As soon as the rice was done I called everyone in. I saw the guys faces light up and look dreamily at the food before grabbing plates. They mounted their plates with food after me and my dad got ours. I looked at them shocked as they devoured my food.

"So good!" Brady gasped as he took a break before starting again. I smile and blush before I start eating. I hear the buzzer go off and grab the cobbler out the oven. I see them eyeing it longingly and finish their plates off before looking at the cobbler again and then me. I sigh and nod my book it to the counter and get their large slices making sure to leave enough for me and my dad. They scoff down the cobbler and I shake my head as I got up and got my own slice. I hand dad his slice and see them lean back at the same time before smiling and rubbing their stomachs. I shake my head and eat the cobbler.

"You are amazing." Seth sighs out before smiling wide and the others nod. I smile and collect their plates before placing them in the sink. I take the little bit of cobbler left and wrap it before placing it in the fridge. I see he guys stand up and walk with them to the door.

"Thank you guys for helping."

"And thank you for the food!" Ryan says as he stretches. I smile and blush before waving them off. I go into the kitchen and see dad already washing dishes. I kiss his cheek before running upstairs and getting ready for bed. I pull off the blue vintage sweater and my tank top. I pull down my sweats and grab my towel before going into my bathroom. I pull off my undies and let the hot shower wash away the stress of he day. I walk out and rub my hair with a towel, then my body and pull on some boy shorts and a tank top. I climb into my bed and relax into the lush pillows before sleep over comes me.

"Dude she tops Emily!" Ryan gasped out as he came in with Seth, Brady, and Collin.

"Who tops Emily?" Sam asks as they look at him slowly.

"New girl. She is amazing in the kitchen. If her and Emily could combine in there. Think of the possibilities!" Seth says as he holds his head. The others laugh and I grumble and wait for the meeting.

"Ok, well since everyone's here. Let's get started. We're going to have two more soon." We all gasp and I growl. Damn bloodsuckers.

"Who?"

"Zach and Efram." I sigh and feel some dread leave me when I realize their older.

"What else?" Quil asks as Claire draws him on the beach.

"The Cullens and Jake are leaving." We all look at Jake and look sadly as he smiles at us.

"When?" Leah asked.

"In a month." Jake sighs out as Embry looks sadly at his best friend.

"And it seems the young ones met the new girl." Seth nods.

"She's cool-"

"and hot!" Collin finishes as we shake our heads.

"That it?" I sigh out as Sam nods. I walk out with Jared and Quil and we start to run patrols.

_Claires birthday is next week_

_What's the theme?_

_Little Mermaid on the beach._ we get a image of her trying on outfits and smiling.

_So first beach?_

_Yea. She's growing so fast!_

_She's only turning eight man._

_So, I remember when she was two._

_Paul you ok man? _I hear my name in their convo and it pulls me out of my thoughts.

_Yea _I answer gruffly. They leave me alone after that and I go back to my previous thoughts. Why did today feel so different. I feel so balanced. I sighed and saw the sun was coming up and heard Embry, Leah, and Collin phase in. I phased immediately and

pulled my shorts on before treaking my way through the woods. Why was everything making sense now? Why now? I rub my face and walk into my home and fall onto the bed.

"Dad! I'm going for my run!" I yell as I walk out the house. My waist length hair was in a top not and I had on leggings and a t shirt. I slide on my running shoes and put my headphones in before I started jogging. I heard Papa Roach and felt myself zone out before I started running. I ran down the street and saw Seth walking up to his house. I look at him quizzically before waving and smiling and continuing my run before running along. I let my feet guide me and thought about home. I should call Aunt Ann to see how she is. I turn onto a path and feel my legs guiding me down hill. This is gunna be a bitch to climb later. I jog down and loose myself again. I feel a breeze and realize I'm at a beach. I smile and stop in front of the water and run my hands through it. I look at my watch and see I'd been out for an hr before running back. I run to the hill and sigh before running up it. I feel the burn in my legs, but keep going. I get to the top of the hill and lightly jog the rest of the way home. I see a street and try to remember if it was mine. I see someone throwing out the garbage and decide to ask her.

"Hi, ummm is this oakgrove?" The woman looks at me and smiles before shaking her head.

"No sweetie. Oakgrove is the next street." I smile and say thank you before lightly jogging the rest of the way. I find my street and turn and see 7 boys in front of Seth;s house. I see Seth look in my direction and smile before waving. I blush when they all look at me and wave back. He motions me to come over and I slow down into a walk until I'm in front of his house.

"Hey Nat!"

"Hi Seth." I say and then look at the other sheepishly. "Hi Collin, Brady, Ryan."

"Hey Nat Face!" Ryan says as he hands me a water. I look at him confused and shake my head. I drink the water and see the other four guys staring at me.

"Nat, this is Jake, Quil, and Paul." I smile and wave at each and see the last ones face turn into disbelief and feel a pull to him. I lift an eyebrow as he continues to stare at me. The others look at him and smirk and chuckle. I blush and excuse myself before running over to my house. I still feel their eyes on me and blush as I walk into the house and lock the door. I run upstairs and take a shower before pulling on a green bra and boy short set. I slide on some grey leggings and a red v neck shirt. I slide on my domo slippers when theirs a knock on the door. I go down stairs an open the door to see Seth and his friends standing their. I pull my wet hair over my shoulder and smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nuthin decided to bug you and see if you'll make lunch?" Seth looked pleadingly and I nodded before letting them in. I look up and saw Paul looking me over. I blushed and closed the door before heading in the kitchen.

"Catfish?" I yelled out and heard a happy yes from Collin and shook my head. I took out the deep fryer and put the oil in before pulling out the fish. I plugged in the deep fryer and pulled out some apples and two pie crusts. Judging by how only four of them ate. I grabbed three bags of fish. I washed and cut the apples before putting them and sugar and brown sugar in the pie crust. I put another one on top and did the same to the other. I put the pies in the oven and then baked them. I threw fish in the deep fryer and then pulled out the other and stared it and grabbed four bags of fries. I put oil in it and waited for it to heat up. I hear someone come in and turn to see Paul looking at me awkwardly.

"Umm, do you have any water?" He asks meekly and I smile and nod while pointing to the fridge. He walks up next to me and grabs him a bottle as I continue cooking.

"You like to cook?"

"Yea, I was the only one in my house who knew how to." I smile as I think of my cousins.

"So why La Push?"

"My dad's an oceanographer and got a position down here."

"Oceanographer?"

"Someone who studies the ocean. That's most likely where he is at now." I smile as I sit the fish on a huge plate and the fries next to it. I smile at him and hand him a plate while putting my finger over my lips. He smirks and grabs four pieces before a handful of fries.

"Okay guys! Foods ready!" I hear a stampede come in and they all looked at Paul angrily as he was already eating. I grabbed a peach from the fridge and started eating it and laughing at them. I heard the timer and pulled out the pies. I saw them eyeing them evilly before Paul grabbed the last fish and started eating.

"Hey!" Brady yells and laugh as they all began tearing into the pies. I take the empty pie pans and throw them away and unplug the deep fryer. I put the big plates in the sink.

"You are magnificent." I laugh at Brady and shake my head, The guys nod and head to the living room to finish watching the game. I hear feet moving next to me and see Paul holding plates. I smile and take his plates before turning the sink on. I see him take the deep fryers and heading out back. He dumps the oil out and comes back inside.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. You're a great cook."

"Thanks." I smile and hear the house phone ringing. I wipe my hands off and answer it and smile. "Auntie!"

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, just got done cooking."

"Sounds like you've never left." I laugh and turn to start washing and see Paul doing it for me. "I need your father."

"He's out working as usual." I laugh as she sighs dramatically.

"That man is always working!" I laugh and tell her I'll tell him she called and say my good byes. I turn and see Paul staring at me.

"So tell me about you." He says as we walk out front to the porch. I sit in the swing and he joins me.

"Umm I'm Natalia, but everyone calls me Nat. I'm from Alaska. You?"

"I'm Paul, I'm from here. Can I call you Tali?"

"Sure." I say with a smile and blush.

"How old are you?"

"18. You?"

"I'm 20." I smile and see him relax.

"So why the 20 questions?"

"I just want to get to know you." He said with a blush.

"Ok." I smile at him and see him smile back. "Dad's home." He turns and we see my father pull up. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek and hug him as he sees Paul and raises an eyebrow.

"Whose this?"

"Dad, this is Paul. He's my friend. Umm the others are inside."

"Others?"

"Yea, Seth and his friends." I smile at Paul as we walk inside and my dad sets his equipment down. He sniffs and looks at me then them and shakes his head before smiling. I go in the kitchen and pull his plate from the microwave. "I saved you some." He smiles and takes it before heading to his office. I saw the Brady, Quil, and Collin standing before they hugged me and walked out. I waved them off before siting on the couch next to Seth. I feel my hair and see its dry before putting it in a bun. Paul is staring at me and I blush. I hear a howl and the guys look around before standing.

"We better head out of here." I nod and smile as the head to my door. They hugged me and when Paul came up he smiled at me hugged me closely. I blushed and hugged him back before he walked out.

"Oh! And Nat, there's a bonfire tonight if you want to come. It's at first beach." Seth yelled to me.

"Ok, what time?"

"At 8."

"Okay I'll be there!" I yell back and smile as the head around the corner. I close the door and clean up before looking for something to wear.

She's so hot! I couldn't get enough of her. She has the widest hips and slimmest waist. And her boobs-

"Paul you there man?" Seth asked as we walked into the woods.

"Yea." I say gruffly as we strip down and phase. I feel my skin rip apart and the fur coming everywhere. I hear the others in my head and they all get quiet at my thoughts on Tali.

_Congrats man!_

_Yea, that's cool!_

_Shove it!_

_Ok everyone I called you here for a reason. Theirs been some activity along the border with some leeches. And we don't want them getting to close. The Cullens said their nomads and they gave them a warning, but if they don't listen we can do what we want._

_Fucking Leeches!_

_Calm down Paul. We have to take this logically. They come onto the rez and their our problem. That's only if they come over here._ We all nodded and I laughed as he told Jake, Leah, Collin, and Aaron they're first on patrol. I ran to the bonfire and helped set up. I put the logs in a triangle position and pilled em while Embry lit them on fire. I helped set up the drift wood for sitting and went inside to change. I put on a brown and white volcom t shirt and some pants and decided to stay barefoot. I went outside and grabbed a beer while I waited for the love of my life.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Dad, I'm going to a bonfire. I'll be back at 12!"

"Alright kid, have fun!" My dad yelled back as I walked out the house. I zipped up my jacket and headed down the road. I wore a red zip up hoodie, a black v neck t shirt, some skinny jeans, and black uggs. My wavy hair was down with a red head band. I hope I didn't have to bring anything. I hope they don't look at me strange. I walked down the hill and saw a fire down the beach. I smiled and waved at Seth when I reached the bottom. He ran over to me and put a arm over my shoulder. I blushed and laughed when Ryann waved over at me over excitedly. I waved back and blushed harder when everyone turned to look at me and scratched the back of my head.

"Ok guys, this is Nat-"

"Nat face!" Brady yelled as he ran over and hugged me. I laughed as Seth nudged him for interrupting.

"Yea, this is Nat. Nat this is, Embry, Sam, his fiance Emily, jared and his girlfriend Kim, and Emily's niece Claire." they all waved at me and I waved at them smiling.

"Hi!"

"And you remember, Ryann, Brady, Quil, and Paul. My sister Leah, Aaron, Zach, Jake, and Efram should be here sometime tonight." I nod as he leads me to the food. I grab a plate and see Emily head over to me.

"Hi!"

"Hi." I smile at her before grabbing a burger and two hot dogs and some potato salad. I see some corn and grab two of that. I turn and see everyone looking at me with wide eyes. "Umm, I love food?" They started laughing and I blushed before finding a seat. I see everyone else get food and se the guys have food piled on their plate. I bite into my burger and see Paul walk over to me smiling before siting next to me.

"Hey Tali."

"Hey." I look at him thoughtful before smiling. I see his smile get wider and shake my head before taking another bite of burger.

"20 questions again?" I smile and nod.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Cliff dive, wrestle, and bonfires. You?

"Run, as funny as it sounds. Bowling, dance, and drink."

"Your drink?"

"Yea, do you?"

"Yea, I like whiskey and beer."

"That's cool. I'm more of a henessy and gin person." I finish my burger and move onto my hot dog.

"That's hot." I blink and look at him and blush to see him looking at me eat the hot dog.

"I love food!" I laugh as he blushes and laughs too.

"I was talking about the liquor of choice too." I smile and take another bite of hot dog.

"So what's your last name?"

"Kyle. You?"

"Merez. Skills?"

"Umm, sarcasm and hotness." He laughs at me and I smile before finishing the dog. I look at his plate and see he's down 4 burgers already. Sheesh! "You?"

"Language of asshole and anger management." I laugh and see a twinkle in his eye. I blush and look at my plate.

"You can't hog her all night Paul!" seth whined as he sat with us. I laughed at Paul's growl and shook my head before eating my next hot dog. I see Paul shove Seth off our drift wood and laugh hard when Seth gets up and smiles before tackling him. I snatch Paul's plate quickly and see then tumble around.

"20 on Seth." Brady yells.

"30 on Paul." I yell next and see him look at me with a smirk.

"Ok! Uncle!" Seth yells when Paul puts his arm behind his back. I laugh at Brady's fallen face and his mumble when he hands me 30 bucks. I see Seth and Paul walk up and smirk.

"This friendship is going to go great." I say as i hand him 15 and we all laugh. I see Paul walk over to grab a beer and he looks at me.

"Want anything?"

"Coke." He hands it to me and we sit back down on the drift wood. I feel my phone start buzzing and look at it before panicking. "Oh crap I have to go!" I say with a sigh as Brady steals the rest of my food and i stand up.

"Oh why?" Seth asks as I finish my coke.

" I forgot i have a skype date with my boyfriend." I say sheepishly before walking over to the hill I came from.

"Let me walk you back." Seth says as everyone looks behind me. i raise a eye brow before looking back and seeing Paul look at me smiling sheepishly. I hug him good bye before hugging Brady, Collin, and Ryann. I wave at everyone before heading off with Seth.

"So boyfriend?"

"Yea, we've been together for four years." I say with a smile and see Seth shift uncomfortably.

"What's his name?"

"Evan." I say with a sigh as we reach my street. I see the lights off and hug Seth good bye as he walks back to the bonfire. I rush inside and take my hoodie and head band off. I run up to my room turn my laptop on before climbing into bed with it. I take my shoes off and sign on to skype before automatically getting a call.

"Your lucky I love you." I smiled wide and laughed as I saw Evan on the computer screen.

"I sure am!" I say as we blow kisses at each other.

"So what stole you away from me?"

"I met some friends up here and went to a bonfire with them."

"Oh tell me about them."

"There's Seth, he's like a little brother. So are Collin, Brady, and Ryann. Then there's Paul, he's cool." I see him looking thoughtful before smiling.

"I'm glad your making friends. Wish they were girls though." I laugh at his pout and kiss the camera. I see him smile wide and lift his chinese food up before taking a bite. I laugh and see his sister Dea in the background.

"He's been pouting all day!"

"Shut up!" I laugh at them and see him blush.

"It's ok Dea, I've missed him much more." He smiled at me before yawning. "Go to sleep babe."

"Only if we stay on here." I laugh and shake my head before kissing the camera again and laying it facing my by my head. I see him lay down the same way and we smile at each other.

"Goodnight Ev."

"Goodnight Lia." He says sleepily and I smile before letting sleep consume me.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"She has a boyfriend." I sighed as I downed another beer.

"It'll be all good Paul. You guys are meant for each other." Sam tried to reassure me when we see Seth walk up.

"His name is Evan and they've been dating for 4 years." I sighed again and got up before taking my shirt off and walking to the forrest.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to go relieve Embry." I snap and phase.


	2. Attractions

**Hey guys, last chapter will be the only chapter where Paul's point of view is there a lot. **

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

I woke up smiling as I saw Ev still sleeping. I stretched and yawned before turning the laptop to the rest of my room and went looking for my running clothes. I grabbed my leggings and a white v neck. I turned to see him yawning and smiling dreamily at me. I blush and kiss the camera.

"You always look hot in the morning." I smile and roll my eyes before taking my shirt off. I turn the camera and hear him whine about not watching me change. I laughed and changed quicky before grabbing my phone. I heard his go off and smiled when he answered.

"Why are you calling when I'm on skype with you?" I laugh and turn the screen.

"I'm gunna go run. wanted to talk to you to the road." I kissed the camera and saw him do it back before shutting it down. I grabbed my ipod and walked down stairs I saw a letter on the door and smiled.

Honey,

Went to the research facility, won't be back til late.

Love Dad

"I'll call you when I'm done with my run." I said as I walked outside.

"Ok, I might be at practice."

"Ok, call me before you go."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." i say with a smile before hanging up. I put my head phones in and begin running my same route. I see Seth, Collin, Paul, Brady and Ryann outside again and wave before looking straight. I turn the corner when I see someone on my left.

"Hey." Paul said as he started jogging next to me. I smile and say hey back before removing a headphone. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, go ahead." I smile as he nudges me and laughs.

"So how was your date?"

"Good, I told him about you guys and we fell asleep on the video. " I laughed as he smiled at me and we made our way to the hill.

"Be careful."

"I'm pretty sure i'll be ok." I laugh out as I trip over a rock. Just had to jinx myself. I was falling when Paul caught me. I feel him lift me back up and look up at him thoughtful. I smile and see him blush and look down at my lips. I feel heat rise in me and blush before stepping away.

"Let's head back."

"Yea." I said with a small smile as we turned and walked back instead.

"So tell me about your boyfriend."

"His name is Evan. He's 19. Helps his dad with a fishing company they own. He is super tall and scrawny. And plays Lacrosse." I say as Paul nods. "So how about you? Any girlfriends?"

"Naw. I don't date."

"What! Your lieing!" He laughs and looks ahead of us before looking at me.

"Really, I don't date. Yea I've had my fair share, but they weren't meaningful enough to keep around."

"Hey, at least you didn't play games. That's admirable." He laughed at as we hit the corner of my street.

"Yea, but I was wondering, can I have your number? In a non weird trying to get at you kind of way?" I laughed and nodded as he pulled out his phone. I gave him my number and smiled and waved at the guys that were still outside Seth's house. They were joined by some girl to.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Paulie."

"Paulie?"

"Yep. Since you call me Tali, only appropriate I call you Paulie." I smile and he shakes his head as we part ways. I just hit my lawn when my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Babe! I'm heading to practice."

"Alright Babe. Call me when your done." I say as I open the door.

"Alright Love you." I hear his brothers in the background laughing and blush.

"I love you too." I smile and hang up before closing my front door. I slide my running shoes off and go to my room to grab some clothes. I grab a pair of shorts and a tank top before taking a shower. I blow dry my hair and walk over to my laptop and decide to be spontaneous. I think he's going to love this.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Nat Face!" I turned and saw Seth running up with Paul and the girl from yesterday.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled out my suit case from under some boxes and turned to them. I saw Paul staring at my ass and blushed when the girl hit his arm. He looked up at me and blushed.

"So what's up?" I said as I faced them.

"Nuthin, got bored and decided to see what you were up to." Seth said as he grabbed the huge suitcase for me and took it in the house. "So what's this for?"

"Oh I'm surprising my boyfriend." I say with a smile. Paul looks at me weird and Seth and the mystery girl glance at him. "What?"

"Nothing! Just didn't know you were leaving. How long you gunna be gone?" Paul answered.

"Just 5 days. I leave next week." I go into the kitchen. "Guys want lunch?"

"Please!" Seth gasps as i shake my head and get out the thawing chicken pieces from the fridge. I get everything ready and make fried chicken and baked potatoes.

"No desert?" Seth asked saddened. I laugh and point to the cherry and peach pie sitting on the window. I shake my head at his and Pauls over joyed expression. "Oh. nat, this is my sister!" I wave at the girl and ignore her scowl.

"So your Natalia."

"And you're a girl." The guys laugh and she mumbles.

"Her names Leah." paul says as he finishes his fifth piece of chicken and his third potatoes. I grab two legs and a potato before I start eating. When I finish my first chicken I see them eyeing the pies. I nod and laugh when the three of them fight over the cherry pie and eye the peach pie warily.

"It's actually better." i say as I cut myself a slice and put whip cream on it. Paul walks over to me and snatches a bite from my plate before he goes and devours half of the peach pie. I shake my head and look at Leah and Seth eat the whole cherry pie. I take the dishes and begin washing.

"We have to head out." I look at Seth and nod before walking them to the door. I see Paul sit on the couch and raise a eyebrow.

"I've got nothing to do." He says with a smile and I smile before waving Seth and his sister off. I go back to the kitchen and finish washing the dishes and sit on the couch with Paul.

"So where's your dad?"

"In Seattle for two days. He has to work on some of the algae he's found out in the ocean." I turn the channel and we end up on cartoon network.

"Adventure Time?"

"Hey, don't knock my favorite show!" I laugh and throw a pillow at him. He catches it and throws it back. i laugh and get up before heading in the kitchen. I walk back in and stand over Paul.

"What are you doing?" I lean down to his ear and smell the woodsy scent that was him.

"Surprise." I whisper and spray him with whip cream. He jumps up and I laugh at his shocked face. I eep and run around the couch as he tries to catch me. I jump around the coffee table and scream when he pulls me to him. I struggle to get free and feel the whip cream being snatched from my hand. He sprays me on top of my head and i squeal at the coldness. I push back and end up knocking him onto the couch. He pins me down and we start laughing. I quiet down and look up at him and realize he's close to my face. I feel something in me stir then. I try to figure it out as he stares into my eyes and then at my lips. I feel hope inside of me and I don't know what I'm hoping for. I look into his eyes again and see him leaning down. I feel my heart stutter and my eyes close as we kiss. I felt a heat over power me and his hands slip from mine to hold my waste. I feel my arms go around his neck and my leg slide up to his hip. He slides his hand up my side before my phone goes off. It was like a bucket of ice hitting me and I pushed him off me and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." I get a scared look on my face as I hear Evans voice. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the island.

"Hey babe! How was practice?"

"Fuckin cold! we were suppose to practice inside, but Tod got the couch mad and he made us run laps outside. Fuckin dick. How was your day?"

"Good, I hung out with friends." I said as i felt Paul's heat at the doorway.

"Sounds better than my day. I miss you love."

"I miss you too." I say with a sigh and here his mom yelling.

"I gotta go babe. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you." I feel tears prick my eyes and smile.

"Love you too." I hang up and turn and look at Paul.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's ok. I kinda participated too." We sat there in silence for a few moments before I looked at him. "Look Paul, your a good guy, but I can't do this. I have a boyfriend and I love him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I've been with him for so long. I have memories with him and I don't want to throw that away. Let's just going back to friends." he looked at me hurt and I felt pain for a moment.

"Ok." He whispered before heading out the front door. I sat there for a moment and ran upstairs to take a shower. How far would it have gone if Evan hadn't called? What the fuck is happening! I thought as I finished my shower and got dressed in flannel pants and a muscle shirt. I went downstairs and locked the door before cleaning. I went into my room and laid down before feeling sleep consume me.

NPNPNPPNPNPNPNPNP

Idiot! Now you've screwed things up. Fuckin idiot! I yelled at myself as I walked into Sam's house and heard everyone. They looked at me confused for a moment.

"Paul what's wrong. Usually, your all happy since you've met Nat." Brady asked as I grabbed some whiskey from the cabinet and a glass. I poured some and took a huge gulp.

"She turned me down."

"WHat do you mean?" Seth asked as I ran my hand through my hair.

"We were playing around when you guys left and I kissed her. Her boyfriend called. And she basically told me no way in hell." I say with a sigh as I pour another glass. I down that one and get up before they say anything. Not really wanting any company now. I walked out the door and made my way home with regret in my heart. I had just walked through the door when I felt my phone buzz.

_Tali - Are you mad at me?_

_Me - No...are you mad at me?_

_Tali - No! I'm sorry if I led you on or anything. I really value you as a friend and don't want you to be mad at me and never be around me again. I just dont want you to hate me. I really care about you paulie._

_Me - I care about you. So were friends?_

_Tali - The best! :)_

I sat there on my couch smiling and looked up at the ceiling. She is so caring and loving. I happy she cares for me. Evan is lucky. If she wants me to just be her friend then I'll do everything in my power to be her best friend. I go over to my computer and check my emails to see a facebook notification. I clicked on it and saw a friend request from Tali. I smiled wide and signed on before adding her and looking at her photos. She does photography! I smile and laugh at her silly photos and stop on a photo of her and Evan. What does he have that I don't? I saw he was tagged and clicked on the duches profile. He had a picture of him and Tali holding up fish and hugging. He I clicked on his pictures and saw him kissing and cuddling with her. In front of concerts and whales. I laughed as there was a picture of her slapping him. Okay, I guess it's time to stop stalking now. I sigh and go to my homepage to see a notification.

**Nat Niy Kyle **So tomorrow I wanna see that new green hornet movie. You down?

I smiled and wrote back on her wall.

**Paul Merez** Yea sure! I would say let's invite everyone else but their just gunna talk the whole movie lol

**Nat Niy Kyle **Yea, let's not invite them lol :) so 1pm good?

**Paul Merez **Yea, I'll pick you up then cuz you dont know where to go newbie

**Nat Niy Kyle **Whatever PAULIE!

**Paul Merez **Shove it TALI!

I laughed and refreshed her page to see her tagg me in a status.

'Excited for tomorrow! Finally gunna see the green hornet :D **Paul Merez** aka PAULIE better not talk the whole time either! :( '

I laughed and liked it to see her boyfriend comment.

'Umm ? skype me asap'

I shook my head smirking and signing off. I took a quick shower and laid in bed smiling. Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

I stared at Ev's comment for a minute before sighing and logging into skype. As soon as I was on he was calling me.

"Hey babe!" I said before kissing the screen.

"Hey, so you have a date?" He asked me hurt and I looked at him confused.

"No, I'm just hanging out with a friend."

"Okay, but it's just yall."

"Well no, I'm inviting my new friend Leah. She's my neighbors sister." I saw him visibly relax before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Lia, I just saw it only said him and I thought you were cheating on me and got so hurt and-"

"It's alright babe! I would of done the same thing." i sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and kissed the camera and I kissed it back. I was lieing. I know, but I didn't want him to spaz and accuse and i confess because hes just a friend that I care a lot about and I dont even know what that kiss ment!

"So what you got planned for the night?"

"Sleep and sleep. You?" I say with a laugh.

"A party." I smile and see him stand and ask for approval of his outfit.

"A party? Will there be strippers? And whores?"

"No and maybe, but everyone knows how I feel about you. And you know I only go when Im around my boys."

"Yea, yea. You drinking?"

"Maybe, like a beer or two. Nothing to heavy. My drinking partner isn't here." I smile and kiss the camera again before he leaves. I sigh and lay down only to get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tali!" I smile and shake my head.

"Hey Paulie, what's up?

"Cant sleep. You?"

"Just got off skype?'

"Oh. boyfriend?"

"Yea." There was a pause and I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just...He's going to a party."

"Oh. You don't trust him?"

"I do. It's just our first party not together." I sighed and heard him laugh.

"He's a big boy who loves you. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Paulie!" I heard him groan and burst out laughing.

"Well this pretty much solved my sleeping issues." I laughed we said good bye. I fell asleep thinking of wolves and Alaska

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Finally!"

"Shut up!" I slapped Paul's arm as he drove us to port angles. I looked at him and my eyes wandered to his biceps. He wore a red checkered shirt with some jeans and chucks. I saw him smirking at me and blushed before hitting him again.

"You like?"

"Naw, I don't like tan." He laughed and nudged me before looking back at the road. I took out my camera and smiled before climbing next to him and taking a picture of us. I sat back in my seat and took a picture of him. I

"Gimme that!" He said as he swiped my camera. He took a picture of me and I stuck my tongue out. I took my camera back and laughed when a car drove a round us. "You look nice."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I had on a pink loose muscle shirt that tightened at my waste, some black skinny jeans and pink uggs. I had on a black leather jacket and my hair was loose and wavy. "You're not cold?"

"Naw, I'm se to the weather." I smiled and we sat in comfortable silence as we drove. We reached Port Angles and saw a parking spot near a bar next to the movie theatre. We parked and he opened my door. I grabbed my satchel and hoped out as w walked to the theatre.

"Welcome to Port Angles Theatre. What would you folks like seeing today?"

"Two for the green hornet." She pulled up the prices and I saw Paul pay before I could reach for my wallet. "You didn't have to do that!"

"It's ok."

"No, I feel bad!" i say with a sigh as we walk into the theatre.

"Then you can pay for snacks." I laughed as we walked to the snack bar and waited for our tun. I leaned into him as a kid passed me to get to her mom. Paul put his hand on my back and I smiled up at him as we walked up.

"I'll have two large popcorn, two large sprites, and three packs of twizzlers."

"And a hot dog!" I shook my head at him and smiled before paying. We got our food and made our way to our movie. We got seats in the middle and I laughed at him already devouring the popcorn. I took my jacket off and saw him eyeing me.

"What?"

"Nice bra." I nudge him and laughed.

"I like green!" He laughed as the theatre got packed and the dark. We were half way through the movie when I felt myself lean on him. He moved his arm around me and I smiled up at him and we continued watching the movie. He started rubbing my arm and I snuggled into him further. The movie ended and I pulled my jacket on as we made our way out.

"So what now?" I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Emily's cooking. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" I said smiling as we made our way to the car.

"Hey sweet tits! Come shake that ass our way!" I looked over at a group of guys and shook my head before hearing Paul growl.

"Paul ignore him. Let's go."

"Come on sugar pussy!" Another yelled and I felt Paul shaking before looking at him worried.

"Paul?" I saw him glance at me and immediately stop shaking before he laced our fingers together and dragged me to the car. He helped me in and got in himself. We drove back to La Push in silence.

"I'm Sorry." I looked at him shocked.

"For what?"

"For what happened back there."

"Calm down! It wasn't your fault they were just bein dicks and I didn't want you killing them with your massive pecks." He started laughing and I rubbed the back of is neck.

"I didn't scare you?"

"No, just didn't want you in prison." He laughed as we pulled up to a nice medium sized house. I heard a lot of ruckus inside and then things got quiet when we got out the car. Particularly when I closed my door. Paul walked ahead of me and we walked inside.

"Hey man! Whose with you?" I heard Ryann say as he moved and I waved at everyone.

"Nat Face! " Brady yelled as he hugged me. I laughed and took my jacket off.

"Hey Nat! What you doin with Paul?" Seth asked as he hugged me.

"Oh, we just came back from the movies." I said as I grabbed a muffin.

"Oh what you guys see?"

"Green Hornet. Movie is epic and life changing." They laughed at me as I scarfed down the muffin. I grabbed another and devoured it. "And besides Paul almost killing some guys it was fun."

"Whoa what?" The one named Quil asked.

"It's nothing." Paul rushed out before grabbing a beer.

"Well, sme guys were callin me to come over to them and callin me sweet tits and sugar pussy and he got upset. I didn't want him killing them so we rushed out." I burped and blushed before scratching my back. "Sorry."

"Damn, didn't Paul feed you?" Ryann asked as I sat next to him and Collin on the couch.

"Well I had a tub of propcorn, a sprite, two twizzler packs, and a bite of his hot dog." They stared at me in shock and laughed. "What! It's not my fault I'm a bottomless pit."

"I've just never seen a girl eat like that." Seth said as they quieted down.

"Yea well, I use to have to cook for my brothers all the time so I got use to huge portions."

"Oh how many brothers do you have?"

"5."

"Damn, where are they?"

"With my mom in India."

"Your mom is in India?" Collin asked.

"Yea, her and my dad got divorced when I was 8 and she moved to india for work and met my step dad pierce. He's from Australia. She currently is pregnant with my little sister Anna. So there's Alex whose 28, Robert whose 27, George whose 24, Kevin whose 23 and his twin Xavier."

"Woa."

"Yea Alex, Robert, and George are married. And Kevin is engaged. Alex has three kids and Robert has two."

"Huge family." Sam said as he walked in.

"Yea and that's just from my mom and dad." I said with a laugh and saw Emily come out with food. I grabbed a plate and stuffed with with two chicken legs, some taters, corn, and potato salad. i grabbed a water and sat next to Paul. He grabbed a plate and made it 10x mine and we started eating. The guys poked fun at Zach getting stuck with the scraps when my phone went off.

"I'll be right back." I said with a smile as I stepped outside. "And make sure my food stays safe!"

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Hey love what's up?" I asked as I smiled and sat on the porch swing.

"Nuthin much. Goin to a late practice. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. This late?"

"Yea, Todd pissed him off." I laughed and heard whispering in his background. "I got to go. Just wanted to tell you I love you and god night."

"Love you too. bye." I hung up and walked back inside for everyone to be looking at Paul then me then back to their conversations. I walked back to my seat and smiled at paul and saw him frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." He said as he started smiling and stole my chicken leg.

"Hey!"


	3. A Turning Point

"Welcome to Anchorage, Alaska!" I heard a flight attendant say and smiled before yawning and walking outside in my huge jacket. The sun rays hit me and I take in a deep breathe. God I missed home! I made my way to the taxis and they put my luggage in for me. I climbed in the back and smiled wide as we made our way to my Aunt Olive's house. 40 minutes late we pulled up and I saw her running outside waving her arms around. I smiled and jumped into her arms. She kissed my cheek and i felt myself getting passed to my uncle Justin then Aunt Ann. They got my stuff inside.

"So Lia! When do you leave?" Aunt Olive asked.

"Quick to get rid of me already?" i said with fake hurt and laughed when my cousin Claus and cousin Juliet came running up to me.

"Lia! I missed you!" I laughed and hugged them. I walked to Juliet's room and we sat around laughing.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Nuthin, how's La Push? It's hard to believe you were gone for only a month! It felt like forever!" Claus said as we laughed.

"Yea, I know! I'm surprising Ev." They smiled at me and Juliet clapped her hands.

"Cute!" I shook my head and grabbed my coat before heading out. I grabbed uncle Justin's keys and took the familiar road to his house. i pulled out my phone when I pulled outside. His car was the only one there so he must be at lunch.

"Hello?" I heard his gruff voice.

"Shouldn't you be up already?"

"Lia! How are you love?" I heard the excitement in his voice and smiled wide.

"Just wondering if you got your present."

"What present?"

"Oh, the mail man said you were going to get it right now and I was really hoping you would tell me if you like it." I fake sighed and heard him shuffling as he made his way to his door.

"I'm gunna check right now. What is it?"

"Just a surprise." I said with a smile as i heard the door unlock and saw him open it. He looked into my eyes and his smiled faded before coming back. he opened his outh to say something when it happened.

"Babe, whose at the door?" I heard a feminine voice yell. I stood there shocked before a blonde girl came down his stairs in his shirt before she looked up at me shocked. "Lia?"

"Whitney." I said in a small voice before looking at him hurt. i turned and felt him grab my arm.

"Lia let me explain-"

"No. You cheated on me. With my friend. I get it." I said in a whisper.

"No! Look it's just, you left, and I was lonely, and-" I slapped him and felt tears come to my eyes before walking away from him. I got in the car and drove away from him and to the lake. I hoped out and sat down on the bank before letting myself fall apart. I clung to myself and cried as I thought about the four years I gave to him. And he threw them away. Al for a slut. A slut i called my friend. I hate him. I sighed and felt my heart stab in pain. I walked inside before going into the computer room. I logged onto my facebook and changed my relationship status.

"What did he do!" I heard as they came into the den.

"He was cheating on me." I said with a sad hurt smile and saw them all look at me sadly. I logged off and turned my phone off and went into the guest room and cried myself asleep.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Paul perk up! She should be here soon." Seth bugged me as we sat out front his house. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Her dad had waived at us earlier and had his equipment with him. her phone was still off, and she hadn't logged onto facebook since she announced she was single. What happened? What went wrong? Was she going to come back. What was happening to her!

"Yea, you need to calm down man. You've been driving us crazy all week." Ryann grunted as he looked through another xxx magazine. I sighed and was about to give up hope when I saw a her dad pull up again with someone in the passenger seat. It was her. I knew it. I saw them pull into the drive way and saw her dad get out looking frazzled and then saw her walk around to get her bag. She looked a mess. Like someone had ripped out her heart. I felt my own heart hurt and felt my feet move before I realized I was in front of her. She looked up at me shocked and saddened before forcing a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Her smile faltered a bit before it came back.

"I'm alright, just tired." I grabbed her suitcase and she smiled thankfully before leading me into her house. I waved the guys off and saw her wave at them.

"You want me to call them off?"

"No it's fine, you don't have to do that!" She forced smiled again. "Hey guys. I'm about to cook. You hungry?" they nodded and came over and inside the house with us. I took her bag up to her room and then went downstairs to see her dad leaving and the guys watching tv. I went into the kitchen and saw Tali making enchilada. I sat at the counter and watched her and she handed me a apple. I smiled a thank you and saw her force another smile.

"If you don't want to smile. Don't." She looked at me confused before nodding and looking down at the food. She made two pans and then baked them. She pulled out some lemons and crust and began making lemon bars. She finished that up when the enchiladas were done and took them out before putting the three pans of lemon bars in. She turned and grabbed plates before getting a pot and filing it with water and another pot before grabbing two large cans of beans. She started cooking that and adding rice to the boiling water. When that was done she pulled them off the stove and called the guys in after i made my plate. We all sat and ate and we saw her pull out the lemon bars. I finished up my second plate before grabbing six bars.

"God I've missed this so much." Seth groaned as Ryann, me, and Collin agreed. She laughed and shook her head before running up to her room. Something was wrong and i was going to find out.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Bye guys!" I yelled as they all left and headed up to my room. I nearly shit myself when I saw Paul in there.

"Sorry!"

"The fuck Paul. You scared the shit out of me!" I laughed as he looked at me sheepishly.

"Yea sorry about that." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my short shorts and muscle shirt and went o take a shower. I climbed in and thought about why paul was in my room. I got out and changed and walked into my room. i pulled my wet hair over my shoulder and threw my clothes in the laundry basket before climbing ontop of my bed facing Paul.

"So, why are you in here?"

"What happened in Alaska?" I blanched and shied away.

"Nothing. We just broke up no big deal." I sighed and felt him pull me into his arms before lying us back He patted my hair and i felt my eyes tear up. It took a minute later for me to start sobbing and wailing. We sat like that for what seemed like hours.

"What happened?" I sat there quite and looking at the ceiling.

"I was going to surprise him. I showed up at his house the first day and he had my friend whitney in his bed. I wasted four years with him. Four years of time I will never get back. He was my first and the only person I had ever been with. He told me dreams of us marrying and me having his children. When all this time he was fucking her. I felt like such a horrible person when we kissed because I led you on and because i cheated on him And this whole time he was fucking her." I whispered hoarsely and felt tears fall from the side of my eyes. I closed them and swallowed a sob when I felt Paul move my tears from my face. "I'm so heart broken. I am completely and utterly heart broken. And it feels like I am alone."

"I'm here for you Tali. I will always be here for you. You are such an amazing person. He's a dick and he doesn't even know what he just lost." I turned my head to him as he leaned over my and moved my semi wet hair out of my face. He smiled down at me and kissed my tear stained cheek. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise."

"How Paul? I must be destined to be hurt. I gave up so much for him. I defended him against my family. Ho can you keep me from making the same mistakes with someone else?" I looked into his eyes for the answers I needed. I felt him pour his soul into me and saw him smile at me softly.

"I can keep you from making those mistakes and I won't let anyone hurt you because everyday since the first day we met, I fell more and deeper in love with you. I was this egotistical-"

"Was?"

"Whatever." She laughs as we stare back into each other. " i was half a person before you came along and fixed me. You make me whole and I feel like I have purpose when your near me. I understand this might take some time to understand-" I felt impulse takeover and kissed him on his lips desperately. I held him down to me and felt him put his hand on my waste while the other rest above my head as he leaned down onto me. IHe bit my lip and I gasped as he plunged into my mouth. I felt his hand move to my back and move down to my ass. He grabs it and then brings his other hand down before having it do the same. I moved my legs and felt him fall in between as we moved apart.

"I feel your telling me the truth. I just need time to understand how I feel about you. I know I get butterflies when your around and that I think about kissing you entirely too much and that when i should be laying here crying and hurt like a normal betrayee feels, you make me forget about everything." I sigh and kiss him again with vigor and feel him grip my tighter to him. We break away t breathe and he makes his way to my neck. I moan and gasp and his nibbles there.

"And you make my body hot when your around." I whisper as he looks into my eyes and kisses me softly. He wipes a piece of hair away before smiling small and laying down next to me.

"I just want you to know I'll always bee in your corner."

"And that's where I'll nee you the most." I said in a whisper as I felt sleep consume me. I turn on my side and feel him turn with me before puling my throw over us. He kissed my neck twice before i felt sleep consume me and felt even more wonderful than i felt all week.

NPNPPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

I stretch and yawned before feeling someone nibbling on my back and a hand on my breast. I whimpered and pushed back and felt something poke me as a hand held me still and close to the thing poking me. i opened my eyes slowly and whimpered again when Paul nibbled on a certain spot near my ear and my eyes rolled back and I shuddered. I felt him move against me and i gasped when he tweaked my nipple.

"Paul." i whimpered out and heard him growl before kissing and sucking along my neck.

"Do you know how much you move in your sleep?" he asked a a gruff voice. He pulled me further against him for emphasis. I felt his hand play along the waste band of my shorts and gasped when he dipped into them. I moaned low when he palmed me pulled my legs apart with his while pushing int me. He kept sucking on my neck and playing with my nipples before a finger slid between my folds.

"Paul!" I gasped out and took a deep breathe as he found my nub and stated playing with it. I gasped and pushed further back into him and let my hand rest on top of his. I gasped as he started rubbing faster and humping me faster. I felt my body start to shake and threw my head against his shoulder. I gasped and started chanting his name. I slipped a finger in me and curled it and started fingering my like that until I felt a warm sensation fill me. I gasped and arched my body and pushed ass further into him and cried out.

"PAUL!"

I jumped up from the bed and found myself breathing hard and twitching a feeling relieved. Not again. This is the 8th night. A month after Paul confessed his love for me i had been having these weird dreams. I sighed and pulled the covers off and grabbed my running pants and a t shirt and changed before running down stairs. i grabbed my huge sweatshirt and running shoes before my ipod and going outside. I turned my ipod to my Papa Roach playlist. I started out jogging but I felt my body running away. I ended up running and passing the hill I usually went down and ran to the outskirts of town. I stopped running and looked around as the highway came into view. I looked back the way I came and walked back. I felt like something was watching me and it put me in unease. I hadn't revealed us had I? I felt the urge to run and ran back the way I came. Or I thought I came. I ran and ran before I found myself in a meadow. I saw the beautiful flowers move in the chilly breeze. i feel the unease again and turn to my left before running again. I see the end of my street and see I'm two houses away from mine. I start to walk and see the guys aren't in front of Seth's house. But mine.

"Hey guys?" I ask as I walk up.

"Nat! What happened to you? You were gone for over two hours." Seth asked as they all looked at me.

"Huh? Really? Well, I ran past my usual route and ended up at the high way. I thought i knew the way back but ended up over there." I pointed towards the woods. I saw them look at each other before Paul hugged me to him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed and hugged him back before he put me down. The other's left before me and him walked into my house. He followed me upstairs and Laid back on my bed and went through my photo book. He loved my photography. I grabbed some leggings and a blue v neck and a black bra and thong set. I took my shower and changed and blow dried my hair. I walked out and saw him still looking at my pictures and laid on the bed with him and grabbed my computer. He put the book down and looked at my facebook with me.

"You need a new picture." I nudge him.

"I love this picture!"

"Pikachu? Really?" I laugh and turn on my camera and face to us. I smile wide and see him make a puffy face. I end up laughing when it takes. "There, that's hotter." I laugh and smile before setting it. He takes my computer and logs into his and turns on the camera. I get behind him and kiss his cheek at the last second before it takes. I laugh at his shock face and sets it as his profile picture. He fake glares at me before wrestling me to the bed.

"I give!" I scream as he tickles me. We end up with him on his knees leaned over my body on my knees. I push up off the bed to be on my arms and he sit up straight and has his hands on my waste. I blush and look back at him and see him eyeing my ass. He runs a hand down my back and I shutter and arch as he pulls me back onto him. I gasp as something pokes me. Much bigger than my dreams mind you. I feel him move my hair and sniff along my neck and kiss my ear. I push back into him and hear him growl before nipping my neck. I feel the hand on my left hip move to my back and push me down until my torso was on the bed. I whimper when her moves his hand to the front of my leggings and dips his hand inside. I heard a zipper and my pants are pulled down. He runs a hand along my ass and then his other hand starts playing with my nub while he moves my legs apart i feel something poking me and whimper when he starts to push in.

"Tali!" I jump and look at Paul sitting next to me smiling at me curiously.

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out. You ok?" I blush and nod my head and see him shake his. I take my computer and sign myself in and see I have a message. I look at it and its from Evan Price. I feel a dull ache return.

"Read it." I hear Paul whisper and lean into him as I click on it.

_Lia, i know your mad. I've been trying to get ahold of you for a month now! Why are you ignoring me? I know I fucked u, but you can't ignore what we had because some little rex boy comes along and makes you feel better. In all honesty a rebound is not gunna make you feel better. You think I'm happy watching you upload pictures of your new play toy of facebook and shit? No it doesn't. You need to reply to me. I miss and love you so much and didn't mean to hurt you. i know you need time, but I broke your heart and i need to put it together. I love you so much! So much more than you realize. No one will be what you are for me. Your my air and i feel like I'm dieing without you. I wish we could go back to how we were. I got a plane ticket to be out ther in 3 days. We're going to talk about us and everything ok._

_Love Ev Bear_

I stared at it and felt Paul tense and growl. I click reply and feel tears run down my face.

_Evan, dont come here. you dont know what it feels like. to be hurt and angry and hopeless because the love of your life betrays you. who im with and who is making me happy is none of your concern. leave me alone. im done with you._

_Natalia_

I hit send and felt Paul rubbing my shoulders as he shut the computer down and hugged me to him. I cried into his shoulder and sighed when he rubbed my side. He kissed my forehead and cheeks and then finally my lips.

"I won't let him hurt you." I nodded my head and kissed him before laying there. I felt his phone go off and he pulled it out to reveal Sam.

"Hello?...yea...what time...alright, bye." He shut the phone off and looked at me smiling. "Wanna go to a bonfire at first beach?"

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

"There telling the tribe history."

"Ok. What time?"

"7."

"Well i should get baking." I say with a smile and get up and slide on my domo slippers before dragging him downstairs with me just as dad pulled up. "Perfect." I whispered as he laughed and turned the game on. I pulled out four pans and made two cherry cobblers and two peach pies. By the time i had finished it was four. I ran upstairs and grabbed a my black jacket and blue boots. I pulled my hair into a top not and put on some eyeliner and mascara with a little blush. I ran back down stairs and grabbed my gloves before we left at 6 30. I went handed him the cobbler while i grabbed the pies. We walked into the chilly air and moved down the familiar path to the bonfire.

"I hate when you where make up." he said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"You're beautiful without it." I smiled and blushed before looking at him.

"Thanks." We make our way down the hill and Paul manages to get me and the food down the hill safely I walk over to Emily and help her set up and take the cobblers from Paul before he kisses my cheeks and runs off. i shake my head and turn to the girls and blush at their knowing smiles. I walk over to get a plate and we get food before the guys bombard it. We all finish eating and talking when Billy rolls to the front and waits for us. he starts talking about their ancestors and I see everyone glance at me and Paul look at me the whole time. I cuddle into him and hear more and more of their tribal tale. When he gets to the part of the talking about wolves I look at him quizzically. He described how they were meant to protect from the cold ones. I watched as he told the tale of a chief and him turning into a wolf and how it goes from generation to generation. I look around as everyone turns to look at me at the end and he looks me in the eyes. Then it all clicks. Why the guys are huge. Why Paul is always there when I'm scared or upset. Why Seth is always coming in when I'm running. I see everyone look at me waiting and look at Paul and see his anxious expression. I open my mouth, but words don't come out and I feel everything black out.

NPNPPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

My head!

"Is she ok?" I heard Paul ask worriedly.

"Yea, she just fainted." I hear Emily say as he rubs my cheek and leaves the room. I groan and turn my head and try to open my eyes. I finally get them open and se Emily's worried expression.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half. are you feeling better?"

"Yea, just shocked." i whispered as i thought over everything. I sat up fully and rubbed my face. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No." she laughed before handing me some water. i gulped it down and saw my shoes before pulling them on. And pulling on my jacket and gloves. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Paul." I whispered before walking out the room and down the hall. I saw all the guys and leah talking and stop when they saw me. Paul walked forward a little and i took a step back. I saw his pained face as he stopped moving.

"I'm not gunna hurt you." he whispered.

"If you were going to hurt me you would have already." I said as he looked up at me. I walked to the front door and turned back to him. "Come one, your gunna show me this shit." I said before walking out to the front of Sam's house and waiting. I saw him walk out without a shirt and turn to me. He walked further away into the bushes and i hear shuffling and ripping. I willed myself to stay and heard something shuffling to me. I looked up and came face to face with a beautiful grey wolf. I saw him look at me frightened before walking over. I stood still and let him keep moving.

"Paul?" The wolf nodded and I saw him move closer to me. i walked toward him and stuck my hand out and felt his fur. it was soft and smooth. I walked closer and scratched his ear and saw him close his eyes and smiled. I smiled wide when he started purring and felt tears come to my eyes. I saw him look at me curiously before i kiss his snout.

"You shouldn't hide things like this from me. Because if I'm going to love you, I'm going to love all of you." I whispered and saw his eyes look at me adoringly before licking me and shaking his tail. I laughed and saw him run back into the woods. He turned back and then he came running out to me and lifted me up before kissing me all over. I laughed as he kissed me hard and smiled wide.

"You love me!" I laughed and nodded as he kissed me again and pulled me inside. When we got in, everyone looked at us knowingly. He smiled at me and held me to him as he kissed my cheek before grabbing his shirt and walking me out. I waved everyone off and smiled as he put his arm around me and walked me home. He kissed my cheek and smiled goofily and I shook my head. We walked in comfortable silence as we walked to the front of my door.

"See you tomorrow?" He frowned ad then smiled.

"I have some pack stuff to take care of so I'll see you later in the night ok?

"Okay." I said with a smile and hugged him before kissing his cheek and walking inside. I sighed and closed the door to see my dad grabbing his equipment and setting it by the door.

"Dad?"

"I have to go to California for a while."

"Why?"

"They're putting me there for a week to study some algae they found two days ago. I don't want to leave you so long, if you want to come I can go get you a ticket."

"No it's cool. I'm just gunna miss you. When do you leave?"

"In the morning."

"I'll make you breakfast before you go." I kissed his cheek and walked to my room and slide my shoes and jacket off. I opened my computer and logged onto skype. I sighed when Evan called me and signed off. I logged onto facebook and laughed at Paul's status

'So what's hotter, Florida or Nat Niy Kyle?' I liked it and commented

'I'd have to say or, just to be impartial.' I laughed when him and Quil liked it. I got a messege just then.

'You can't ignore him Nat.' I eyed Whitney's IM before shaking my head.

'Watch me.' I replied before blocking her like I did Evan. I shook my head and found my camera. I uploaded the pictures I took from mine and Paul's friend date and tagged him. I smiled when he made the one of me and him in the truck his profile picture. I picked the one of us eating and made it my new picture. I laughed before logging off and letting the length of the day consume me.


	4. Judgment Calls Fail!

"Are you new here?" I heard a deep voice ask as I stood up with a can of tomato sauce in my hand.

"Yea. News travels fast!" I laughed and put the can in the cart. The guy laughed and nodded before grabbing a can of olives for me from the top shelf. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what's your name?"

"Natalia. You?"

"Patrick. Umm not to seem pushy, but do you have a boyfriend?" I looked at him shocked before smiling sheepishly.

"Kinda sorta." I said with a smile as I thought of Paul.

"Oh cool, umm wanna be friends?" I smiled and nodded as he walked with me around the store. We got to know each other and I laughed when me and him began talking about TV shows.

"It's hard finding someone who loves Adventure Time as much as me. And Tekken6."

"Yea, I grew up with five brothers and 7 male cousins. I got use to all the testosterone and their idea of fun activities wore off on me." He smiled wide after I paid and helped me get my stuff in the car. We exchanged numbers and I gave him my facebook before I headed home. I put everything in the house and away before grabbing my laptop and sitting on the couch as Karate Kid came on. I logged onto facebook and saw I had a friend request from Patrick Isles. I smiled and accepted before looking in his pictures. He was goofy for the most part. I saw I had a notification and clicked on it.

'So if your not doing anything tonight a group of us are going to Port Angles at 5. You down?' I though about it for a minute and remembered Paul had patrol so thought it was ok.

'Sure, where are we meeting up at?'

'We can meet up at my place and I can drive over.'

'Okay, sure. Just text me where you live.'

'Cool! See you in a two hours street fighter!' I laughed before signing off when I got a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Paul looking at me smiling wide. I giggled when he grabbed me and lifted me up before kissing me hard.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Tali." I smiled wide as I sat back down on the couch. Paul sat next to me and pulled me too him.

"So what you got planned for tonight?"

"I met a new friend at the grocery store and he invited me to hang out with his friends tonight." I felt him tense and looked at him.

"Who?"

"Patrick Isles. You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine...No I'm not. I know you don't look at me like your boyfriend, but I look at you like my girlfriend. And this kinda pisses me off. I don't think I like this."

"I think of you as my boyfriend." I saw him look at me shocked and smiled before kissing me all over. "But, he's just a friend and if it makes you feel better you can drop me off at his house ok?"

"Why are you going to his house if your going to Port Angles?"

"Were riding together. Now let's change these facebook relationship statuses and put a super big smile on my face." I signed in and changed my relationship status. As soon as it happened 8 people liked it and I had 3 comments.

'Yes! Finally!' - Seth

'I win 20 dollars!' - Brady

'Thank god! I thought you were gunna put him in the friend zone for sure. Yay!' - Juliet.

I shook my head and smiled. I logged onto Paul's and changed his and smiled at my name in the in a relationship with section on his page. I looked at him and saw him smiling before taking the computer.

'I hope Nat Niy Kyle will cook lunch for me! I'm starving!' I laughed and stood up and made him fried shrimp and fries before running up stairs and changing. I put on a purple v neck shirt with skinny jeans and my black leather jacket. I slid on my black uggs and walked downstairs to see him washing dishes and smiled.

"I'm ready." He sighed and pouted before taking my car keys and driving me to Patricks house. When we got there there were 4 guys and 2 girls already there. They watched us pull up and I leaned over and kissed Paul good bye before hoping out.

"Call me when your back!" I smile and nod before walking over to Patrick and his friends while he pulls off.

"Hey!" I waved and hugged Patrick before we turned to his friends.

"Ok, Nat, this is Amy, Jack, Tim, Sarah, Yonus, and Lucas. Guys this is Nat." We all smiled and waved at each other before Yonus, Amy, Jack, and Tim go in a Suv, while me, Patrick, Sarah, and Lucas go in a car.

"So your the new girl who moved here?" Sarah asked. She had this emo style to her and was holding hands with Lucas who looked just as emo.

"Yea, that's me." I smile at her. "Patrick, you need to give me your name so we can play each other live."

"You play xbox?" Lucas asked me.

"Yea. I love the fighting games. Especially Tekken6."

"Rick was right, You are cool." I laughed and looked over at Rick who had this blush and small smile.

"So was that your boyfriend that dropped you off?" Sarah asked me.

"Yea." I said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, so he's fine with you going out with us?"

"Of course! I can have friends. Paul's not domineering, he understands I'm going to have guy friends."

"Oh, cuz he runs around with this bad group of guys."

"I think your hardly one to talk."

"Shove it Lu!" I laughed as she huffed at him. When pulled into Port Angeles and Parked at a nearby park. We walked to the movie theatre and saw the last Harry Potter movie.

"Epic!" Tim yelled.

"Beyond Epic!" I gasped as we all laughed. We went to a Italian restaurant and laughed and joked about the movie and everything that went on. We walked back to the park and played on the playground and Amy started taking pictures of us. I laughed and made a bubble face as she took one of me on the swings. I jumped and she took a picture just as I landed on Patrick. We all laughed and then got ready to go.

"That was fun! We have to do that again Nat!"

"Yea, this was fun!" I laughed as we pulled up to Patricks house again. I saw Paul waiting and smiled before hoping out and jumping into his arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Paulie!" He kissed me passionately before he turned to Patrick.

"You take care of her?"

"Yea." Patrick said sheepishly.

"Bye Patrick, bye guys! Add me on facebook!" I waved as they waved back and we pulled out.

"So how much fun was it?"

"Lots, we took pictures and stuff and saw Harry Potter and ate." I told him as we passed my house.

"Where are we going?"

"Beach, there's a bonfire." I smiled as we pulled up and saw everyone there. I got out and held his hand as we walked down to where everyone was.

"Nat face!" Brady yelled before grabbing me and twirling me around.

"Hey Brade." I smiled as he put me down. I walked over to Emily and hugged her before seeing my favorite thing in the world.

"Go ahead." She said as I grabbed me a coke and a cup before pouring Hennesey half way and filled the rest with coke. I walked over to Paul and saw him devouring a burger and had a mountain of food on his plate.

"What ya drinkin?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Henessey and coke." I smiled as he eyed my cup and then took a sip.

"Shit that's strong!" I laughed and took a gulp and felt myself relaxing. I felt his hand go to my knee before I leaned on him a little. I saw Kim get up and sway a bit before giggling. Jared shook his head before standing with her and helping her get another drink. Paul grabbed himself a beer and poured himself some whiskey before we all started playing drinking games.

"Your not gunna win against a wolf Nat face."

"We'll see Ryan, we'll see." I smiled as we played flip cup. I had finished my last cup and burped to see Ryan swaying a bit and three cups away from finished.

"I win!" I yelled and heard everyone laugh. I giggled and felt my face flush and swayed a bit only to have Paul hold me.

"I think we should all get home." Sam said with a passed out Emily in his arms. Me and Kim giggled like idiots while Leah shook her head and laughed. Paul picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Your hot."

"Thanks. You are too."

"I wanna kiss you every time I see you."

"I wanna kiss you every time I see you too." I giggled when he said that and felt like I was sailing. Then I got horny. Unbelievably horny. I watch Paul drive us to my house and feel myself getting hot.

"Are you hot?"

"Now. You ok?"

"Yea." i say as I take my jacket off. I pull my hair up into a top not as we pull into my drive way. He caries me to my room and lays me on my bed and I giggle before pulling him down on top of me.

"Tali-" I cut him off with a kiss and push him on his back and sit on top of him. I kiss him deeper and feel his hands on my ass as he grinds into me. I leave his mouth and kiss his neck and hear him grunt as I pull his shirt up.

"Tali, I don't-"

"Shh, just let me rape you already." I smiled down at him and pull his shirt off of him and kiss his chest and bite his right nipple. I hear a growl and lick and sooth it. I let my hand go down to his pants and unbutton the before pulling them down. He kicks them off and I sit up and pull my shirt off. His hands skim my stomach and he looks at me approvingly. i nod my head as he grabs my breasts and moan. I run my hand over his bulge and feel him tense and shudder. I take my bra off and let my hair down and see him looking at me like I'm an angel. I smile before he sits up and kisses me. He kisses down my neck and then sucks a nipple into his mouth. I moan louder as he plays with it and then massages the other. I arch my back and gasp when he switches to the next one unexpectedly. He does the same to the other before kissing me again and I push him back to lay down and kiss his chest again. I look up at him and see him smiling and let my hand rest on his bulge. I grip his boxers and pull them down and look at him. It was so huge! I smiled up at him and gripped him and saw him jump and hiss. I start jacking him of slowly and then started building speed and gripping tighter.

"Fuck!" He gasped as he starts breathing hard. I lean forward when I saw some pre cum coming out and take his head into my mouth. He moaned loudly and grabbed the back of my head and sheets as I started sucking on him. I was in a fluid bobbing motion when I felt him start to tense. He pushed me up and kissed me hard before flipping our positions. He pulled my pants off with my underwear and lift my legs over his shoulders. He massaged a breast as he took a swift lick. I jumped and moaned as he started sucking on my nub. I felt a not forming in my lower stomach and gasped when he inserted a finger. It feel so good. He alternated between sucking licking and nibbling and I felt myself about to snap. He sucked on my nub hard and curled his finger and I felt my body shake as the pent up tension released. I moaned his name as he drank my essence and licked on my nub. He kept my legs over his shoulder. He grabbed something from his pocket and I saw it was a condom. He slid it on and then I felt him at my entrance. I gasped as he leaned forward and kissed me hard and slid into me. I gasped as he stretched me and winced when he got all the way in. I looked at his face and saw his eyes closed and he was breathing hard. I kissed him and shifted and gasped at the pleasure I felt. He moaned and started pumping into me. I moved from his lips and moaned loud.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He breathed out as he started speeding up. I gasped and moaned when he bent my legs further to me.

"Paul.." I moaned when he started to speed up.

"Yea..."

"Harder..." I breathed as he started ramming into me. I gasped and felt my body shake as my orgasm began to take over.

"Paul... Paul...PAUL!" I gasped as a warm feeling fell over me and looked at Paul as he eyes rolled back and he started pumping harder. He held me to him and started kissing on my neck. He grunted loudly before he pumped into me sporadically and then started breathing hard. He rolled us so I was laying on top of him and I kissed his chest.

"That was so good." He made a noise and held me as he slid out and threw the condom in the trash next to him. I slid the covers up and slid onto his side and let a leg stay on his.

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Ugh my head felt horrible! I thought as I squinted my eyes and stretched before sitting up. An arm pushed me back down and snuggled me into a chest. I stiffened, but relaxed when I thought about last night. Last night-HOLY FUCK WE HAD SEX! I blushed and laughed when he wouldn't let me up.

"Paul, I have to pee." He grumbled before letting me go and I got up and shimmied to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and winced when It stung. Fuck! FUCK! I sighed and washed my hands before turning the shower on. I climbed in and let the water wash over me before I heard the door open and lock before Paul got in the shower with me. He pulled me back to him and kissed my neck before moving my hair to the side and then kissing my back. I felt myself getting hot and gasped when he cupped me. He switched us and picked me up and pushed me against the wall before entering me.

"God, you feel so good." I sighed as he pumped into me and felt the tension come back. He pumped into me fast and I gasped as my legs began to shake.

"Oh god...fuck...paul...Paul!" I moaned out as he started going fast before pulling out and grunting. I watched as his cum blended with the water and went down the drain. I sighed as he held me and then finally put me down. I giggled at his content face and switched us so I could finish my shower. He washed my back and I rinsed out my hair before climbing out and letting him finish. I toweled off and went into my room and pulled on red boy shorts and a red sports bra before sliding on some leggings and fuzy socks with a blue domo shirt. I slid my slippers on and wen to the kitchen and made breakfast. I had flipped the last pancake when Paul came downstairs. He kissed my neck and hugged me when there was a knock on the door. I finished the bacon when he answered the door.

"Dude what are you doing here?" I heard Seth say as I shook my head and got out more pancake mix. I had pulled out more bacon and laughed when I heard Leah come in.

"You know, if you cook like this after sex, I think you'll see more of us." I blushed and looked at her laughing eyes.

"How'd you?"

"Wolf ears." I blushed and shook my head as I finished the pancakes and then the bacon. I grabbed two slices of bacon and a pancake before calling everyone in. They all had 5 pancakes each and 9 pieces of bacon. I putt he o.j. and milk out and poured a glass of milk. I laughed as the devoured the food and rubbed their stomach.

"We came here because we have a meeting at Sam's, wolf stuff." Paul sighed and nodded while I grabbed the plates and cleaned. He hugged me and kissed my neck before kissing my lips hard.

"I'll be back after patrols."

"Ok, what time?"

"8."

"Ok. Bye!" I said as he kissed me one more time.

"Bye love you!" He said as he walked out with Seth, Ryan, and Leah. I cleaned up and then got my dirty clothes together and put them in the washer. I got my sheets and put them on the floor and put new ones on. I had just put the sheets in the washer and laundry in the dryer when there was another knock. I opened the door and saw Patrick and Amy.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nat, didn't know if you were busy, but wanted to see if you wanted to play Tekken6." Patrick asked as he held up a bag of chocolate donuts. I smiled and let them in before getting the xbox ready.

"I don't play fair." they laughed at me as we got all set up. I started destroying Patrick until he got serious and beat me twice. We were in full swing when there was another knock. Sarah, Lucas, Tim, Yonus, and Jack. They all laughed and hooted while I destroyed him. I stood on the couch and screamed before jumping around.

"I win!"

"Whatever it was a technical!"

"Technical ass wooping!" They all laughed at us.

"Hey Travis is throwing a party you guys in?" Everyone nodded.

"Umm when does it start?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Umm in a hour. It;s all the high school kids on the rez and forks." I nod and get dragged upstairs by Amy and Sarah.

"Ok, we're dressing you up."

"Hold on!" I take my phone out and text Paul that I'll be at his house at 10 instead of him coming over here.

y? - Paulie

I'm going to a party with some friends. - Tali

Who?- Paulie

Patrick and everyone else - Tali

ok :( - Paulie

I'm staying the night at your house tonight ;) -Tali

yessssssssssss - Paulie

I laughed and put my phone down and Let Amy and Sarah dress me up. The put my in a white Chiodos v neck and black skinny jeans with black leather no hill ankle boots. I put on a black zip up hoodie and put a white head band over my hair. I had on white eyeshadow and black eyeliner that went out like egyptian eyes. I had on mascara and lip gloss before we walked downstairs. We headed out to forks and pulled up to a house that was huge. There were cars parked everywhere and I smiled as we walked in and saw people laughing and playing drinking games. I was handed a cup by Amy and took a sip. Ahh! i love vodka and cranberry. I laughed as the guys challenged us to beer pong and we beat them I had went to get a smirnoff when a guy walked over to me.

"Hey sweet cakes." I looked up and saw a blonde guy smiling down at me.

"Umm, hi." I smile small and turn to leave when he follows me.

"So you single?"

"No."

"Your guy here?"

"No." I sighed and he smiled wide.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Natalia Kyle." I say as I look at Amy saying help. She laughs and walks over to me.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" She drags me away and we laugh at Mikes sad face. I sit next to her and Sarah and see the guys drinking a keg. I feel my phone go off and step outside.

"Hello?"

"I miss you so much." I smile and fold my arms.

"I miss you too Paulie."

"How's the party?"

"Fun, it'd be better if you were here."

"You really think so?"

"Yea of course!"

"Good." I turned and saw Seth pull up with Brady, Collin, Ryan, and Paul. He had on a brown billabong shirt with some levis and brown vans. I hang my phone up and jump him.

"Yay!" I yell and kiss him hard before he put me down and held my hand. I walked them all inside and saw some people stare and then shrug while Patrick looked disappointed. He beter not like me!

"Where's the beer?" Paul asked as I led him to the drinks. Seth had brought a Keg and more vodka with them and Lucas and Tim started talking with them.

"You look hot." I smile and blush as he hugs me to him and kisses my neck. I snuggle into him and see him down the beer before reaching for another. I gulp my drink and pour myself a vodka and lemonade mixture. Paul turned me so my back was to him and nuzzled my neck while something poked my ass. I blushed and slapped his arm.

"Your bad!"

"Only when your involved." I laughed and shook my head.

"Beer pong partner!" I heard Am yell and kissed Paul before walking over. We started playing when Paul went and sat with the guys. He kept glancing at me and then above me and would scowl before smiling at me. Wierd. I looked where he was and saw Mike staring at my chest. I rolled my eyes and switched spots with Amy. We beat these other two girlsand then Paul came up and kissed my cheek.

"Mine if I still her?"

"Nope, I'm fucked up!" Amy said and giggled before sitting on Tim's lap. I shook my head when they started making out and we ended up playing Mike and some asian kid. We beat them and I smiled when Paul drank all my beers.

"I'm gunna get a vodka cranberry before we play the next game." He nodded and kissed me before I walked off. I was mixing my drink when Mike walked over to me.

"So that the boyfriend?"

"Yep." I said with a pop before turning to walk away."

"Look, I know if meat heads is your thing that's cool, but I'm pretty sure I could do you better."

"What?"

"Let's take things slow. He doesn't have to know. Just let me show you some fun and if you like it, you like it." I cocked a eyebrow and shook my head before rolling my eyes. I walked away and saw a scowl on Paul's face when Mike slapped my ass. Paul frowned and growled before walking over. Seth and Brady held him back when he got to us.

"Paul calm down!"

"No Tali! Fucker had the nerve to touch you I'm fucking him up!" I pushed his chest and grabed his face and kissed him hard.

"Now calm down so we can leave and have hot drunk sex, ok?" He looked at me shocked before glaring at Mike and putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me out. I waved everyone bye and he walked me towards the woods. He took his clothes off and passed them to me before phasing. I climbed on his back and he jogged to my house. I loved traveling like this. It always felt relaxing. We were halfway to my house when we heard a howl. Paul stopped and froze before running fast and we were at his house in seconds. He slid me off his back and nuzzled me before running off. Wolf business. I sighed and stretched before walking inside his house. Shit I left my clothes! I put his on the couch and walked out to go to my house real quick and grab something to wear.


	5. Save Me

I really should of thought about this. I thought as I walked through the woods. I had this eerie feeling. Like I was being watched. I moved over a branch and heard a twig snap behind me.

"You were hard to find Natalia." I froze and turned to the familiar voice. He stood there in his black suit. His red eyes piercing at me. He was a vampire if Paul and the pack had told me right. I should of known. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wore a smile.

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, you know the answer already. My investors will be quite pleased when they find I've found you." I trembled and knew running was meaningless. I back up a little in the clearing we were in and saw the moonlight illuminate him. I felt my heart pick up as the alcohol started to wear off.

"I'm not going."

"I think we both know you can't fight me off." I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of Paul. no I wouldn't go.I WILL NEVER GO. "Now come."

"No!" I yelled and hoped they heard me. I heard him hiss and then he was behind me.

"You brought this upon yourself." He hissed when I heard rustling and then the wolves were there. I saw Paul and his eyes were wide and sad as he tried to figure out how to get to me. The others growled and then two pale guys walked out from behind the wolves. One looked older and fatherly while the other looked like a teen.

"Victor let her go."

"Hmm, a mind reader. Makes no difference. My investor's have been looking everywhere for her. I will take her back and you can go back to your lives. She is just a human. A talented one, but a human non the less." I gasped and tried to take his hand off my neck.

"She is valued here. The wolves will come after you and fight for her."

"Hmph, the will loose. Our organization specialize in the uncommon in humans and supernatural. We only acquire the bests. And for us to let her leave would be intolerable." He said with no emotion as he held me tighter.

"Uncommon. You mean she has gifts?"

"Magnificent ones. They are truly beautiful. Except she thinks were stupid enough to believe her lies."

"I don't know how it happened. I don't know!" I yelled and cried when he grabbed my arms.

"She truly doesn't know." The young vampire said as I whimpered and heard a deathly growl from Paul.

"Hmm, makes no difference." I felt it happen and knew I was gone. I looked at Paul and felt more tears fall.

"I love you." I whispered before the smoke covered us and we were gone.

I really didn't want to come back here. I thought as they pushed me into a lavish room in my new clothes. I had on a body suit with my last name on the back. It was black and the words were pink. I saw 18 other girls in the room and sighed before sitting down.

"So what's your name?" A small girl asked as they all eyed me.

"Natalia Kyle."

"Hmm where you from?"

"Originally I'm from Canada. But they got me again in Washington."

"Again?" Another taller girl asked.

"Yea, I got away by surprising them and my father hid me for 10 years."

"Wow." The small one said before smiling, "I'm Caitlyn. That's April." April waved as she sat next to me. "So what can you do?"

"Umm it's complicated. It only happens when I am in distress."

"Oh! That's how mine started til I was forced here." Another girl said. She was asian and bubbly. "I'm Yuri."

"Natalia."

"Cool. I can control water.." She said as she moved some water to form a heart. She moved it back to the cup.

"Awesome."

"I can go through stuff." April said as she walked through a door and then back again."

"Why haven't you done that to get out of this place?" I asked. She showed me a collar and frowned.

"It will tazer me and its a tracker."

"I can change shape." Caitlyn turned into me and then smiled wide before turning into April and then back into herself.

"Cool." I smiled as the door opened and Victor came in with three vampires. They walked over to a girl and escorted her out before closing the door again.

"They do that a lot. Whenever they bring a new girl, they take a old one. I don't know where they go. I just know they train us to control our powers and when there's nothing left they take us." A tall beautiful blonde said as she walked over. "I'm Abigail. I can move things with my mind." She moved the chair behind her and sat down.

"Okay so what now?" I asked when another set of doors opened and showed a large open field.

"We train." Caitlyn said with a smile as we walked out of the room. When we were all in the field, the door closed and we saw different things happen. A duplicate to each of us appeared. I saw myself smirking before she ran at me. I dodged a punch and felt a knee in my stomach and ducked another punch. I rolled and grabbed my stomach as she smiled before running at me. I dodged and ducked before running to a wall and thinking. She was going to beat the shit out of me! I saw the others using their powers to fight off themselves and I moved and rolled when my twin tired to punch me. I dodged and kicked my feet out and saw the twin trip and then kicked her in the back of the head. I saw her dissolve and let out a breath until I saw another one. Fuck!

"Did Alice see anything?"

"No she still can't find her." I sighed and drank another beer before running out and phasing. A week. A whole fucking week. Her dad gave us some answers but would give us any shit to go on. I wish we could read the fuckers mind.

_Why didn't we think of that before! Seth call Edward and tell him and Carlisle to meet us at Nat's. _Jake said as we ran to her house. he howled for the others and they heard our thoughts when they phased and met us at her house. I phased and threw my pants on before knocking. He opened the door looking sad and had facial hair.

"Boys?"

"We want answer's Brent!" I hissed as me, Jared, and Sam walked inside. A second later Seth, Jake, Edward, and Doc vamp were in the house as well.

"I told you boys-"

"Where is she!" I yelled and saw him eye me as I started shaking. Edward gasped grimaced then looked into my eyes.

"She's on a compound in Brazil. It's owned by vampires. They take humans with abilities and train them to the best of their abilities then turn them." I started shaking more and looked at Brent and saw his pale face.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"She made me promise if they got her again that I won't come after her."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I almost died last time. If I hadn't have gotten to her in time, I would have died."

"When was she taken the first time?"

"She was 9. They found her at a park. I used my connections and got to her before they...before they finished their job, but they have better security. I've been watching their location for the past 2 days via satellite. She's fine, but not for long." He showed us a image of a huge compound. I felt my heart warm when I saw a image of her talking with other girls in a large beautiful room.

"If we go now, I can contact some friends from the Amazon. They'll watch the camp and prepare us for when we get there. Who all will be coming?" The Doc vamp said as me, Seth, Ryan, and Leah stepped up. "I have Edward, myself, and Alice ready in a hr and the plane prepared." He said as they left.

"Wait! You can't go there!" Brent yelled as he looked at us frantically.

"Why not?" I hissed. He pulled up a picture of Victor and another vampire. One that we were familiar with.

"Aro?" Edward whispered with malice as him and Carlisle looked at each other and a phone rang.

"Hello?"

"The plane is getting ready and will be ready in 30 minutes. I packed your clothes already and tell the wolves i've got them covered. The whole family is coming except Nessie and Jake. I called the Denali's and Ben and Tia. They'll all be there by morning." The pixie rushed out before hanging up.

"Brent. When we bring her back. I have to talk to you-" The phone went off again.

""The plans have changed!"

"What why?" Edward asked as we all listened.

"Their coming here. Their coming for Nessie again." Edward hissed and Jake growled.

"Who all is coming?"

"All of them. And the prisoners they have will all be turned." I felt my heart stop and started shaking before I ran outside and phased. The fuck they will! They were not gunna make her a fucking leech! I was reaching Port Angles when Jake phased.

_Paul come back!_ I felt the alpha command and tensed as I tried to break away. _Alice said they get intercepted in the fight because something happens. She can't fully see it because we're involved. But she says you going there won't do anything, but make it worse. _I felt my feet walking back towards the reservation. I wanted to cry it hurt so bad.

_Fuck off._ I thought as I phased in the woods and fell to my knees and cried. This hurt worse than I thought. I failed her. I failed us.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"My mom hated snow." Abigail said as she talked about her family. You could tell how much she missed them, since that's all she talked about. I missed my Father. And Aunts and Uncle. And cousins and brothers. And mom. And Paul. I felt myself spiral into sadness and a girl sat in front of me.

"It won't help to let your thoughts get to you like that." She said as I stared at her shocked. She was pale and had straight jet black hair. She had ice blue eyes and big pouty lips with freckles. "Autumn." She said with her hand out.

"Natalia." I whispered as I shook her hand. "How did you?"

"I can feel and control emotions. It comes in handy when someone lies or when theirs grief." She smiled. "So when did you get here?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Newbie! I got her a year ago." I nodded as the doors opened and Victor came in smiling with 5 guards.

"Hmm so it seems our operations have been going smoothly with you all here. Due to our already high demand we will be releasing you in the morning. It seems we have enough people that we need." I heard people gasp and cheer while they left. I was smiling when I heard a hiss from Autumn.

"What's wrong?"

"He's lieing. i don't know what they have planned, but it's not good. The other five were too joyful and he seemed complacent. Like he was bored, but his tone was joyful. The guards seemed to be too gleeful about something." I nodded my head and looked serious.

"What should we do?"

"Stay sharp and keep a eye out. Let's blend and keep to ourselves. Tell the others." I nodded before pulling Yuri, April, Abigail, and Caitlin aside.

"Do you think they are?" April asked saddened.

"Yea. I something besides Autumn is telling me to no believe them. It feel like a trap or they have a plan. I don't want to go in blind."

"Ok. Let's say their telling the truth. We should tell the others." Caitlin whispered.

"No, they won't believe us." Autumn said as she came back with another girl. "This is Deon. She can control fire." Deon waved and blushed. She was caramel colored and had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail with a puff ball. Her light brown eyes seemed intrigued.

"So this is it?"

"Yea, we're the only ones. Besides the boys-"

"Boys? What boys?" Yuri asked as we looked confused.

"I asked them a couple months back if there were males here and they said that there weren't. But again he was lieing and I snuck out with my friend Drea to look for them and we found 18 of them. I've been keeping in contact with a guy justin and he says they were told the same thing."

"How do you contact him?"

"That's where I come in." A short chunky girl said with a small smile. She had blonde hair that went to her lower back. "I'm Tiffany. I can talk to people through my mind."

"Wow." I whispered as we all nodded.

"She keeps him in the loop. Their one guard. only 5 of them are working together. The rest wont listen. He can adapt to circumstance. Like a chameleon." Autumn said as we huddled up.

"Ok, Whatever happens tomorrow. I want to be prepared. We have to get out of here. I don't know how, but we have to. Tiff will get in contact with the guys at all times. Caitlin we might need you to confuse them. April be the look out. Yuri I'm gunna get some cups of water and dump em so you can have can be a defense weapon. Deon you will light them up if they choose to attack. And I'll make sure they don't trick us. Now Natalia, what can you do?" They all turned to me.

"I...it only comes out when I in distress or scared."

"But what is it?"

"I can jump."

"Like jump in the air?" Deon asked and blushed when everyone looked at her.

"No like teleport." I said and they looked at me wide eyed.

"Really! Awesome you can get us out of here!" April whispered.

"No! It only happens when I feel threatened. I can't will it yet. And I haven't tried it with so many people." I explained as they looked saddened.

"Ok, we'll prepapre that you can get some of us and that you could possibly do it at will. That way we won't be totally at a lose with you." I nodded and we prepared some more for tomorrow. When the lights went out I curled in aball and thought of Paul's woodsy scent and our talks. I have to get out of here. If not for anything else for him.

"Natalia." Autumn whispered to me as I turned to her.

"Yea?"

"Don't be afraid."

"What if I can't do it? What if I let everyone down?"

"You won't."

"How do you know. Can you tell the future too?" i joked as she tensed. "I'm sorry if I offended-"

"No it's ok. I should be over it by now."

"What do you mean?" She stared at the ceiling for a while before speaking.

"When i first got her, I met a girl named Drea. She was a year older then me. I was from Maine and her London. We were inseparable and perfect in battle. She was my best friend. When another friend of ours was taken they told us she was just being tested and was going to get her freedom when she passed." She paused and whipped her cheek. "I knew he was lieing. I told Drea and she decided to look into our future. You see Drea can tell the future of each person by willing herself in their shoes. That's how we never lost in battle. I would tell her if they lied and she would find the truth. She looked into Jessie's and saw her never coming back. We asked about the boys and found out that they were here too. In fact Drea's brother Justin was here too. We made a plan and got out of here and search for them both and set it in motion. We found the boys and got Justin. We went to look for Jessie and heard her screams. The closer we got the more they happened. When we reached a room I tried to stop Drea, but she went in. She screamed and told us to run and we ended up running into two guards. They took us back and I waited for Drea to come back, but she never did. I later found Tiff and got to Justin and he said before he was thrown in his room he saw her body bleeding and dragged out and she wasn't moving." She was crying and i heard sniffle and saw that the others were listening to us.

"So we fight." I whispered and saw her smile small and nodded before turning on her side. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I was going to get to Paul. One way or another.

"Nat, get up!" I sat up and saw April smiling over me as I stood and noticed everyone else was up.

"What's going on?"

"They're opening the doors. Saying were free to go through them." Autumn answered me as I stiffened. We all prepared when the door opened and saw some boys standing there looking confused and eager. We walked out and saw a boy in his 20s run out and hug Autumn before nodding at 3 others.

"What happened to the other two?" Autumn asked.

"They took them. Eric and Theo were pulled out late last night. Victor wasn't there." He whispered as we saw over 12 guards come out.

"It seems everyone is ready to leave! Good!" Victor said as he stood next to a guy with long black hair and another with short Blonde hair. They all smiled and then Aro whispered something. "Now let's get this underway." Victor said smiling as the guards took the helmets off and I saw their red eyes. Fuck! I saw the doors behind them open and saw some people walking forward.

"The guard...they are hungry...no thirsty...their lusting over everyone..."

"A blood lust." I whispered and are group turned to me.

"A what?" Caitlin asked as we looked forward and heard a scream.

"Blood lust. Their vampires." I breathed out as the killing began. One of Justin's friends made a barrier around us and Deon had fire in her palms. I Autumn looked around frantically as we watched them fight for their lives. I saw metal start to form all over Justin's bulky skin. Yuri had water spears in front of us and one of Justin friends had electricity coming out of his hands and the others eyes were white and he created a miniature wind circle in each of his hands.

"Fuck we have to get out those doors." Caitlin yelled as she got in front of me.

"No you can't risk it."

"What if I turn into one of them?"

"They will know. Your scent and heartbeat." She looked saddened as we watched the others around us fight and loose. Deon shot a fireball at a vampire next to us and it screamed as it's arm singed and turned to ashes. She let out another one and I knew she wasn't going to be able to keep doing that.

"If Deon and Chris can get them we can get out of here." We saw chris shock a couple. that got close.

"No, if they run this and Their vampires. Then this whole place must be filled with them." I said as I saw us being cornered. I had to try. I had to get us out of here. I felt a pulse in me and my energy surge as everything around me crackled. I grabbed Caitlin and April's hands.

"Grab hands!" I yelled as we saw another person try and tornado the vamps away from the back. I felt the pulse again and new it was now or never. I closed my eyes and felt the pull and hoped everyone was with me. I heard nothing, but bird chirping and gasps before I opened my eyes and saw everyone was with me. I turned and looked around and realized I made it. The sun was hitting me and I felt my body relax.

"Tali?" I turned with everyone else and felt tears in my eyes as I ran at Paul. He gripped me and kissed me all over my face and I noticed the other wolves were there with some vampires. It was a huge group. I blanched when I heard a scream and turned to see April on the ground. The neck brace! I rushed over to her and huddled with the others.

"We have to get it off!" I yelled when a vampire zoomed next to us and ripped it off.

"Edward, you and Bella take this to the ocean and send it out. That'll give us some time."

"They'll be here tonight!" A smaller girl said and I saw a boy and girl run off.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw April gasp for breathe.

"They're coming for you all and we're going to fight them." Paul said as he picked me up and held me to him. I breathed in his scent and clung to him.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered when he sat me down but still hugged me.

"I missed you more." I smiled and felt something wet on my nose and looked up into his crying face. He fell to his knees and hugged himself to me and breathed me in hard. "God how I've missed you Tali." He whimpered. I whipped the tears of my face and turned to the others and waved at them. They all waved back and smiled and I turned to my new friends. Paul stood up and kissed me hard.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend and his friends. Their going to help."

"How? You saw what they did!" Yuri asked as the others nodded.

"He's-"

"I was created to kill them. It's my job." Paul said as the other nodded and then two wolves sprinted into the clearing.

"Hey Seth! Hey Ryann!" They nodded at me a yipped before I turned to look at the other's shocked faces.

"Their werewolves!" Cailtin gasped as i heard a growl and looked back to see Leah run into the woods and shift before coming out in a shirt and shorts.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Twiddle dee, Twiddle dumb, and Twiddle thumbs imprinted." She breathed as I looked at Ryann and Seth's awestruck faces. The I saw Collin lookin our way and looked behind me. But who?

"Caitlin come here." She walked over and I saw their eyes didn't follow her. "April you too," I saw Collin watching her like a hawk and smiled. "Yuri." She walked over and no one watched her. "Abigail." She walked over and Ryann was eyeing her like a piece of meat. I looked at Seth making goo goo eyes at Autumn before he went into some bushes with Collin and Ryann and phase before coming out and walking over.

"April, Abigail, and Autumn this Collin, Ryann, and Seth." I introduced them as the smiled wide and the girls blushed. Well Autumn gave Seth an eyebrow lift. I shook my head and heard the guys behind me.

"Sam wants us at his house. Bring them." Leah said before she ran off and phased. Paul nodded and we walked with the vampires to Sam's house. I could tell he was tense and I hugged him to me more.

"I'm so happy I'm back." I whispered.

"I'm happy you're here." he breathed out before smiling down at me. We continued in silence and walked into Sam's backyard.

"Ok. What happened?" Sam asked as we looked at each other.

"They took us and seperated the girls and the boys. On our end, we were trained everyday in fighting and how to control our powers. Everytime they would bring in a girl they would take one away." Autumn said.

"The same was with us." Justin added as he sat down.

"Ok, so how'd you escape?" A big bulky vampire asked with a small smile.

"They said were going to be set free this morning, but Autumn's gift is that she can feel and change emotions and she knew he was lieing. We prepared for the worst and when we went into a big room with the guys there too we saw 12 guards, Victor, a vampire with longish black hair, and a blonde vampire. They started talking and then the guard attacked. He put a shield over us, Deon can make and control fire so she was attacking them. Abigail can move objects so she kept them away, while the other two were using wind and electricity. Everyone else that wasn't with us were killed or turned. I don't know. i just knew i had to get us out of there." I answered as it got quiet.

"So you can teleport?" Quil asked shocked.

"Yea. I couldn't will it, but When I'm in distress it comes out."

"And what about you two what can you do?" Brady asked Justin, Caitlin, April, and Yuri. April went to a room and then walked back into ours through the wall. Justin closed his eyed and his body became a solid rocks. Yuri waved her hand and some water Emily had been drinking came floating to her to make a smiley face. caitlin looked at the Fatherly vampire and turned into him.

"Wow, magnificent." the fatherly vampire asked as he watched all of them.

"Yea, there were so many more." I whispered and felt hug me to him and kiss the top of my head.

"Your a empath." Autumn stated with a shocked look as she walked over to a pained looking vampire.

"As are you." Autumn smiled and I saw Seth smile wide with adoring affection. They were good for each other.

"I've never met another one before. They never brought people with the same gift."

"Really?" A motherly looking vampire asked.

"Yea. They only brought one person in with the a gift at a time. When you leave, they have someone there to replace your gift." April answered as she took some water offered from Emily. I smiled at Emily's motherly doting until I remembered my dad. Dad! I got out of Paul's lap and took Emily's house phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy." I sighed and felt myself tearing up.

"Sweetheart? Where are you, why aren't you home?"

"I'm at Sam's and Emily's. I got out with some others. I want you to stay at home ok. Their coming tonight and I don't want you involved. I'll be home as soon as it over." I tried to say calmly, but I missed him too much. I felt arms around me and relaxed into Paul.

"Ok sweetheart. I ove you o much. Come back to this old man."

"I will. I promise. I love you too. I whispered with a smile before hanging up. I turned into Paul and hugged him to me while I cried. I loved him so much.

"You're not fight Tali."

"What!"

"He's right, it's too dangerous. You guys will stay here with the imprints until we get rid of them." Sam backed up.

"But if their bringing all the ones they turned and the guard and the royals. Then we're going to need extra help. They aren't here to talk. Their here to take and kill." The big vampire said.

"Exactly. We will only be of more help. If you dismember them and then pass them to Deon, she can burn them with a touch. Autumn can prepare you a step ahead for battle. Justin has the strength of a vampire. Davis can create a shield on Abigail who can move the vamps off of you or hold them still for dismemberment. Issac can shock them while Rich can make a wind current. April, Caitlin, Yuri, and Tiff can stay in the shield with me. April can't be touched. And Caitlin is the best fighter I've seen in my life. And Yuri can use water to her advantage." I fought back with.

"What about Tiff? What can she do?" Paul asked scowling.

'I can interlink your minds and talk to you through them or let you talk to each other. I can also read minds.' Tiff said in our heads and they all turned to her in shock.

"Exactly. That will be helpful in battle." I told them as they all contemplated.

"It would give us the advantage."

"Sure doc vamp, but what if they get hurt." Quil asked.

"Then I'll get the ones hurt out of there." I answered. The vamps nodded while Sam looked thoughtful.

"They are going to help us." A pixie vampire said with a smile.

"Fine-"

"Sam you can't be serious!"

"I am. We don't have time to talk about this we have to stop them from reaching here or forks." He said as him and the wolves started to head out. The vamps headed out first and I turned when the fatherly vamp looked at me.

"We are meeting in the field 80 degrees before the highway." I nodded and grabbed Autumn and Deons hands. We all linked hands and then I motioned for Paul and Seth to touch my shoulders. I felt my power build and thought of my destination before I jumped.

"That was freaking awesome!" Seth smiled as he looked at Autumn with goo goo eyes. She raised a eyebrow at him again and then looked at me.

"Why is he overjoyed and in love with me? And why are you so smug and excited?" I laughed and winked at Seth before hearing the others meet us there.

"I'm going to go phase." I nodded and kissed Paul before him and Seth ran behind some bushes and then came back out as wolves. I saw the, I guess, "good" vampires arrive with the two from before and seven more vampires. I saw them get in front of us while half the wolves got in front of us and the rest stood behind us faceing the woods in case of a ambush. We heard the leaves brustle and stood closer to Davis as he threw a shield around us. In his shield we saw another shield go up, but it was more subtle.

"There's another shield?" The vampires turned to him in shock.

"Yea, I'm a mental shield." A brunette vampire said from in front of us. We saw them come out and noticed some of the vampires they had taken over time. I saw Autumn tense as she looked at someone in front of us and then hiss.

"That's Jessie with the black hair. They're thirsty and anxious." She whispered. I nodded and then Davis shield spread out and we moved farther apart.

"Hmm it seems you all have been waiting for us." Victor said as he walked from behind his guard with three others and 8 other vampires in red cloaks.


	6. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

"You won't accomplish anything Victor." The teen vampire said.

"That is not something for you too decide." The long haired vampire said with a smile. "Hello dear friend."

"Aro." The fatherly vampire said with a smile.

"Why do you protect these humans." The blonde vampire said with a hiss.

"Because they are valued by us and the wolves. And because you're here for Nessie again."

"Why is it that you say that dear friend?" Aro asked.

"Because we killed the ones you sent for here in you red cloaks." The teen said with a hiss as he through down some cloaks and Jake came from the dark with A pale kid on his back.

"It makes no difference." Victor said as he prepared his guard. I saw Deons hands light up and felt a shift in the wind.

'They are about to attack.' Autumn said in our minds through Tiff. Just as she said that a group of them came at us. The wolves and good vampires attack while Jake put the kid on his shoulders with me in the shield. he stood in front of us with Seth and Ryann behind us. I saw them fight and Abigail hold some still and through some away from us. They threw the dismembered bodies at us and Deon lit them on fire. The ground moved and we saw a mini canyon form around us as a smog came near us. I saw it hit Davis's shield and heard him cus.

"Fuck! I can't see or feel anything."

"It's his gift. He can numb you." The little girl said and we nodded. I saw him hold his hands out and keep his shield from wavering.

"You're doing great Davis. Keep it up." rich said as he made a current and sent the smog back. Davis relaxed as his vision returned and he didn't harbor a blank stare anymore. I heard a hiss and saw Abigail hold a vampire down while he was ripped apart. I saw a female vampire shock some vampires and saw Issac looking at her in wonder. He shocked one behind her and she looked at him in amazement before smiling. I heard a crunch and we all looked to see Jake whimpering on the ground. Fuck! I jumped and grabbed him when he phased back and jumped back behind our barrier.

"Fuck!"

"Where does it hurt?" Tiff asked as she looked at his arm.

"My shoulder." He breathed out. She put her hand over his shoulder and her eyes glowed white before her hands started to. We stared in awe as he healed and he looked at her in wonder.

"That little gift comes in handy. Just takes a lot out of me." He nodded a thanks before going back to the fight. We only had Ryan watching us now and were trying to help him when he got into a fight with a vampire. We were on our own when I heard a hiss and saw a vampire running to the side of us. I looked down and saw nessie out of the barrier trying to get to Jake. Fuck! I ran out the barrier and grabbed Nessie and through her in the shield before I gasped and everyone stopped.

"Now, you will stop this fighting and give us what we want." A big vampire said as he held me smirking. i saw the panic in everyone's eyes and tensed before my eyes went white and I jumped. I reappeared in the air and saw Paul underneath me before pushing away from his shocked body and jumped back into the barrier. I landed with a thud and saw that the vampire was being ripped apart by Paul and Quil. The battle continued and I held the little girl to me while trying to sort out my sore body. Abigail threw more vampire parts at us while Deon burnt them all. We were winning. I knew we would live through this. I saw the royals frowning at us and then a little girl was in front of us smirking with a little boy. I heard Davis scream and he fell to his knees, but his barrier stayed. I saw the boy smirk as it began to falter and then it popped and disappeared. One by one we fell and I saw that the wolves were getting distracted. I had to do something.

"No! Don't!" Autumn yelled at me as I grabbed the two kids and then jumped. I felt the cold hit me like a rock as we splashed into the water. i jumped out of it and then we were in the cold night. I smiled as they stood shocked and their body's began to lock up. I felt the hypothermia set in and knew i had to get out of there. I felt them attack me again and my body fell onto the ice floor in the cave.

"Take us back!" The girl screeched. I felt the little bit of power I had and sucked in air before closing my eyes and jumping.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Where the fuck is she!" I yelled as I looked around. We had won. The royal vamps ran with some of their guard. I killed victor when he turned his back. the last thing i saw was Davis and the others on the ground screaming before Tali grabbed the two kids vamps and teleported.

"I don't know. She grabbed them and them left." Autumn said with a frown. "I told her not to do it."

"We can't just sit here and wait. We have to-" I was cut off when I saw the familiar blue flash as she landed in the middle of the field soaking and shaking with a blue tent to her skin.

"Nat!" I heard Caitlin yell as we ran to her. I knelt next to her and grabbed her and felt her body was ice cold.

"Why are you so cold?"

"I-I-I-I j-j-jumped int-t-t-to t-t-the wa-a-a-a-ter i-i-in A-a-a-ntar-r-t-t-t-ica." She stuttered. I felt her slowly heating up in my arms and her shaking slow down a little. "T-t-t-hey'r-r-r-e n-not g-g-gunna b-b-be a-a-ble to g-g-get out-t-t-t."

"She put them in a ice cave after dipping them in water." Edward said as I rubbed her arms. I lifted her up and she held onto me before we ended up in her living room. I saw her dad jump of the couch and rush to us.

"Is she ok?" he asked in pain as she shivered.

"Yea, just cold. Can you get her a hot bath ready?" He nodded and ran upstairs while i rubbed myself to her more.

"I-i l-l-love you." She said in a small stutter before snuggling into me more. I went up stairs and saw her dad walk out with a small smile and close the bathroom door after I got in. I took her clothes off and and slowly sat her into the water and saw her exhale and relax before rubbing the hair from her face. She closed her eyes and smiled at me before relaxing. I sat there and stared at her as the color began forming back at her skin. She slowly opened her chocolate eyes at me and smiled.

"What's got you so smiley?"

"I missed you. And I missed home." She croaked. I smiled and kissed her cheeks and felt the heat there. I lifted her up and dried her off before caring her to her room in a wrapped towel. I put her flannel pants and sweater on her before putting her in the covers and ran down stairs. Her dad handed me a mug with hot tea in it and i smiled a thanks before rushing up stairs. I went in her room and closed the door and laid on the bed with her and helped her sip the tea. She smiled and snuggled into me when it finished and I found myself slowly falling asleep to her heart beat.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"I'm going to miss you! Achoo!" I sneezed as I blew my nose and hugged Deon, Justin, Davis, Caitlin, Issac, and Tiff. "Come visit any time! Achoo!"

"Okay sick princess." Caitlin said with a laugh as she walked to her terminal with Issac and Deon. Justin, Davis, and Tiff walked to their terminal and we all waved.

"I should get going." Autumn said as she hugged me for a while. I saw her turn to Seth as he looked down saddened and hurt. "But I'll be back in a week. I have to close up some things out in Maine before I can move here." She smirked at Seth's happy face before he swooped her up and hugged her. I shook my head and smiled as she blushed and swatted his arm. April blushed and giggled behind her hand when Collin walked over and smiled shyly. She bugged her eyes and turned her head down before playing with her feet.

"I can ask my parents if I could go to college out here. It wouldn't seem that bad." She whispered and eeped and blushed deeper when Collin kissed her cheek and smiled small before hugging me and walking to her terminal. Abigail hugged me and turned before looking at Ryann and winking.

"See you in a month hot pants." She smirked and walked off shaking her hips and I shook my head when Ryann gaped at her and stared.

"Come on lover boy." I said before sneezing as Paul put a arm around my shoulder and wallking us to my car. i handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat before we all made our way home. I snuggled into the seat and smiled at Paul as he smiled back at me and held my hand. I sighed and rubbed his fore arm before falling asleep.

"We're here." Paul said with a nudge of his nose in my neck and I woke up to see we were at his house. I smiled and jumped out before walking to the door and opening it. Ahh the joys of having my own key! I went into the kitchen and was about to make something for dinner when he hugged me and lifted me up and into the living room.

"What?"

"I ordered take out." I smiled and snuggled into him as we watched TV. The doorbell rang and Paul got up and got the Chinese food before I saw the deliverer.

"Patrick!" I said with a smile before sneezing. He waved and i gave him a hug before looking him over. "How have you been?"

"Good. Where have you been! We thought you got tired of us." He said half smiling.

"Never that! I went to visit my mom for a while. kind of impromptu. Tell the other's I'm back. Hit me up later ok?"

"Ok. Bye Nat." I hugged him good bye before closing and locking the door and joining Paul on the couch. He already had my plate made and gave me a spoon for my soup and my rice and chop sticks for my orange chicken.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being an awesome boyfriend." He smiled and kissed me before hugging me to him. It had been 5 days since the fight and I felt even more in love with Paul than i think I should be. We ate and he made sure I had all my soup before he carried me off to bed and snuggled into me. I felt him kiss my neck and rub my stomach before I drifted off into sleep.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNNP

"Paul I'm fine!" I laughed as he carried me to the bonfire. I shook my head and glared jokingly at Autumn's smirk before she got swooped up by Seth. She blushed and swatted him when he sat her down and she sat on a log. Paul put me down next to her and Seth sat on her other side. Paul got me a plate and then made his before giving my mine and a water. He popped open one of his beers and swung a arm around me. Seth handed Autumn a sprite and a plate before devouring his own and smiling at her adoringly. She rolled her eyes before looking around. Her and Abigail were back down here and had moved in with each other. April would be back in 2 weeks after she got her dorm set up. Her parent's were going to come down here as well to thank us. I saw Ryann and shook my head as he stared at Abigail and drooled when she ate a hot dog.

"So I guess those two pervs are made for each other." Autumn whispered and I laughed. She shook her head and went to get another drink when Seth tried to get it for her. "Look kid. I have two feet. I can get my own drink." She said as she walked away. I saw his hurt face as he looked down with a frown. When she came back she handed him a plate and a coke before sipping her sprite. He looked at her overjoyed before he started in on his second plate. i shook my head as Paul took my empty plate and bottle and came back with another plate for both of us and a water for me. I eyed the food with joy and began devouring it.

"I'll never get used to that." Autumn said as everyone laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her before finishing my food. I laughed as the guys and Abigail started drinking. Ryann had to carry her home with her trying to grab his package the whole way. Seth walked Autumn to her car when we saw Ryann getting molested in the back seat.

"I'm not getting in there." She said with a sigh and we laughed when she grabbed Seth's hand and looked at him with a small smirk when she saw his over joyed face. "Phase. You're caring me." He nodded his head and disappeared in the woods.

"Wow! It's so big!" Abigail gasped.

"Yea, definitely not riding in there." She waved us off when Seth came out and she climbed onto him. I stretched and stood when Paul stumbled to me. I took his hand and smiled as we headed out and got in my car. I drove us to my house and saw my dad was still gone. I dragged Paul to my door and saw a note

Nat,

I went to the lab. Probably will stay the night. See you tomorrow afternoon.

Dad

I smiled and opened the door before taking Paul inside. I closed and locked the door and led him up the stairs to my room and had closed the door when arms circled around me and started kissing my neck. I shivered when he pulled me to him and felt something poking me.

"Paul!" I squealed when he growled and then a hand went to my breast. I gasped as he showered kisses along my neck. He moved the hand from my breast to the hem of my shirt. He slid his hand under and grasped my breast before rubbing the nipples. I gasped when he dipped a hand into my pants.

"God, I've missed you." He whispered. He nipped my neck and palmed me before turning me around. He kissed me hard and it nearly took my breath away. He took my shirt and lifted it off of me, then unbutton my pants and slid them down so i could step out of them. I pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his shorts and grasped him. he groaned and kissed my abused lips harder before shimmy out of them. He lifted me up by my ass and my hand let go of him when he dropped me on my bed. I turned onto my stomach and looked back at him smiling. He growled and dropped his boxers before hoping on me.

"Ahh!" I laughed out when he sucked on my neck and tickled my sides. He turned me over and kissed me softly before unclasping my bra and throwing it behind him. He kissed along my collar bone and then kissed and licked along my nipples. He sucked on into his mouth and played with the other before his other hand slid into my underwear and started rubbing my nub. I moaned when he switched breast and jumped when he slid a finger into me. He started fingering me and kissed down my stomach til he reached my underwear line and pulled them down and sucked on my nub. I jumped off the bed a little and gasped when he moved another finger into me. I felt him speed up and felt the tension in me build. I squirmed and tried to fight it and ended scooting away from him. He gripped my hip and kept going until I felt like a warm soothing come over me. he kissed up to my lips and I tasted myself on him as he lifted my legs into his arms and brought my knees to my chest. He pushed into me and I felt my eyes roll back and a loud moan come out of me.

"Fuck." He breathed when he got all the way in and started breathing into my neck and kissing me there before he started thrusting. He sat up and lifted my legs to his shoulders and closed them before speeding up and gasping. "God, Tali! How do you get so tight?" I moaned and panted when he leaned forward and put my legs on his shoulders. He started going faster and I felt the not in me get bigger and bigger before I heard my voice screaming his name. I panted and squeaked when he flipped me over and pushed my front to the bed and lifted my hips. he eased into me and i dipped my back and gasped as he got deeper. He growled low and held my hips tighter before I felt a hand pull my hair and my head tilted back. I gasped when his tongue licked along my spine and he growled again before thrusting into me harder. I felt the coil again and felt the tension increase.

"Paul...harder...please..." I gasped out as he started beating me up. He growled low again and both his hands were on my hips holding me still.

"Mine..." he grunted and I nodded and breathed an airy yes when he started rubbing my nub. I felt my inside flutter before the dam broke.

"PAUL!" I yelled as he growled and grunted before slowing down and rubbing my ass before smacking it and then laying us on our sides. He turned me onto my side and held me to him and kissed along my neck before I felt myself drift into sleep.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Paul stop." I laughed tiredly as I woke up with my leg over his and him rubbing my nub. I felt the dam break and moaned when he slid into me. How long had I been asleep while he was doing this? I gasped as he kept rubbing my nub and pumping into me and kissing me neck. I gasped and panted when he started thrusting harder and felt myself come again and felt him grip me harder and spasm and grunt. I sat up and he slid out of me and looked at him. He had a content smile on his face and looked over at me. I shook my head before standing up and felt my legs go wobbly before going to the bathroom and pee'd before taking a shower. I came back into the room and saw him on my laptop and changed into a block thong and lace bra, a red domo shirt, black leggings, and some red fuzy socks. I sat on the bed and put my wet hair over my shoulder and saw him on my page.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just updating your status." He said with a smile and I took my computer to see him on my friends. I looked at him confused and saw him look sheepish before sighing.

"Paul?"

"Ok! I was checking out Patrick's page." He confessed. I shook my head and went to my page and updated my status.

'my boyfriend is even funnier when he's jealous :D' I laughed at his pout and checked my notifications. I clicked on a few and saw my mom had liked the picture of me and Paul watching the beach with our back to the camera sitting on the ground. Seth, Amy, and Abi liked my status. Amy commented on it.

'That's basically the other 60% of their life when their with us. The other 40% is bringing us pleasure XD'

I laughed and liked it and saw Yonus liked it too. I logged off mine and went to Paul's profile and leaned into him and took a picture of us kissing as his profile picture. I laughed when basically the whole pack liked his picture and Quill commented.

'Awww look at the happy couple!' I went to his page and updated his profile.

'So my hot girlfriend just told me she isn't going to cook for the guys anymore if they don't stop talking about my love for her.' I was in tears when Seth, Ryann, Brady, and Collin commented.

'NOOOOOOO!'

'WHY! QUILL YOU ASS!'

'Don't take it out on us because he's attached to a child's hip.'

'I'm gunna cry now...'

I heard the door bell and handed Paul the computer before going to the door.

"Seth, your so melodramatic." I laughed and opened the door only to see the shock of my life.

"Ummm, hi." Evan said as he scratched the back of his head with a small smile.


	7. Christmas Tree! Oh, Christmas Tree!

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked as he leaned on the door frame.

"Look we need to talk. i've been heart broken without you and I know you still love me. We can work this out Lia." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Look, Ev, I'm-"

"Tali, whose at the door?" paul asked as he came downstairs and his smiled disappeared before he frowned and then looked at our hands and frowned harder. He walked over to me and hugged me to him while pulling my hand from Evan.

"So you're the boyfriend?" Evan asked with a smirk.

"And your the Ex." Paul said bitterly before pushing me behind him. "Look if I were you I'd leave before things got bad."

"Like what? You kicking my ass? i don't care. i came down here to talk to her and I'm not leaving till I do." Evan said icily before looking at me. "I'm staying at Forks motel. I'm gunna be here till we talk."

"What about Lacrosse?"

"Your more important." He said with a sad smile before smirking at Paul and then walking to a car and heading out. Paul closed the door and I sat down on the couch and sighed as he sat with me and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked and I looked at him to see him waiting sadly.

"Talk to him. Explain that he can't come down here and that I'm in love." I smiled at him before he smiled back and pulled me to him and kissed my neck before my stomach growled.

"Let's feed you." I smiled as he pulled me up and handed me my jacket while i slide on my black uggs and he through on a shirt and slid his vans on as we walked out to my car and I handed him my keys. "Why am I always driving?"

"Because I hate it!" I gasped as I put my gloves on and we got into the car. He kissed me before starting the car and driving me to the dinner. When we pulled in we saw it was packed and found a parking spot before heading in.

"High! Two?" A girl with tan skin and long black hair that was braided smiled at us.

"Yea." I said happily as we were led to a booth and sat down. I looked at the menu and heard a chuckle.

"You look like your gunna devour the menu." I kick him and laugh when the waitress comes up.

"Yall ready?" The girl said smiling wide.

"Yea, I'll have a sprite and a western burger with extra fries loaded." I smiled as she looked at me bug eyed.

"i'll have two cokes, two orders of fries, a meat lovers omelet, nachos, and a double stuffed burger." She nodded and smiled before leaving. I felt him grab my hand and smile at me before leaning forward and puckering his lips. I laughed and kissed him and leaned back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I sighed with a smile as we though about when I was taken. I smiled as our drinks arrived and took a sip.

"Scoot over love birds!" Jared yelled as him and Kim joined us. I laughed when Paul grumbled and smiled at Kim when the waitress came back over.

"We'll have the same as them."

"Except I'll just have fries and a salad." Kim corrected with a blush. She nodded and laughed before leaving.

"What are you guys up to?" Jared asked.

"We'll after my feast. I need to go running." They all laughed as two waiters came out with food. I smiled wide before picking up my burger and biting into it wide. I relished in the taste and heard a snicker and looked at everyone and blushed when they laughed. I took some fries and ate them. Kim got her food and then last was Jared. We all ate and laughed and and I frowned at Paul when he paid for me and we all headed out and went our separate ways. I stretched and sighed before getting out the car when we got to my home and saw three cars parked.

"I wander who all dad brought back." I frowned before getting out and walking to the door. i opened the door and smiled wide before jumping.

"Mom!" I hugged her carefully, making sure not to hit her baby bump. I felt myself tear up and saw my brothers and their wives and kids run at me. I laughed and got passed around for hugs before everyone finally hugged me. I looked at the door and walked over to Paul and hugged his arm.

"This is Paul. My boyfriend." My mom smiled wide and hugged him. My brothers frowned and shook his hand and eyed him even though he was taller than them. I giggled and hugged him as we all sat down.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. We're staying here for a week and a half." I squealed and snuggled into Paul when my mom pulled her camera out and started snapping pictures.

"Can we play in the snow?" Todd asked as him, Cheyenne, Mia, Sean, Meeka, and Ferren came over.

"The adults are busy sweety." Trisha said as she smiled at them.

"I'll take em." Paul said as he stood.

"You sure?" i asked as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Yea. You guys catch up. I'll take the kids out back to play." He smiled and waved at everyone before helping them put on their jackets and shoes. He walked them into the back yard and swung Cheyenne by her arms and lifted her to his shoulders.

"Girl you sure know how to pick em." Dia said wtih a smile and I blushed and laughed.

"Yea, I'm glad he's mine."

"So how's Evan?" Mom asked and I looked at her shocked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just that he was at the grocery store when we stopped to get food." I blanched and frowned.

"he came down here to beg me back, but I told him I'm with Paul."

"I told you he was such a hard headed boy." I laughed at Ashley and shook my head when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I grabbed Juliet and hugged her before hugging the rest.

"Yay!" I clapped and everyone laughed at me.

"So where is this boyfriend?" Juliet asked as I pointed out back. Everyone looked outside and saw him twirling the kids around and letting them tackle him to the ground. Paul took Todd and threw a snow ball at him and acted like he was dieing when they bombarded him with snow balls.

"Awww!" All the girls said at the same time smiling before laughing and sitting in the living room, while my dad, step dad, and brothers, and uncle went to the garage for 'man cave' time. I grabbed my niece Anastasia and held her to me as she giggled and drank from her bottle.

"So what happened when he came over?"

"Who came over?" Juliet asked.

"Evan's here."

"What!"

"What I said!" I laughed. "Well, i was going to tell him to leave, but Paul saw him and hugged me and then stood in front of me before telling Evan to leave before he beat the crap out of him."

"Dreamy!" I laughed and shook my head. I heard the screen door and saw Todd and Sean flanking Paul.

"Yea and then I have this toy that shoots darts and it's called a dart gun."

"Really? I've never played with one of those."

"Yea. It's so cool! Wanna play?"

"Naw, it's getting too dark. But if you have any cool action figures, i wouldn't mind." Sean and Todd grabbed his hands before dragging him to one of the first floor bedrooms.

"Yea, he's a keeper." Cheyenne said as she sat down.

"You really think so?"

"Yep, he said he would play tea time with me." Meeka said as she held her doll. "And he made sure Mrs. Frass didn't get wet by the snow."

"So when am I gunna get the wedding invite?" i laughed with everyone and saw Paul walk over to us smiling.

"Sam called. We have a meeting real quick. i'll be back in a few." I smiled and he kissed me good bye before waving everyone off and heading out the door.

"Yea, you're definately marrying him." I laughed and shook my head as we all caught up.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Shh!" I whispered when Paul snuck through my window. This was the routine the last four days. I smiled and kissed him when he climbed into my bed.

"I'm suppose to be patrolling."

"Then why are you here." i nudged him as he hugged me to him. He pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled and took the box and sat up before opening it. It was a small silver band with flower designs in it.

"I love it!" I said and kissed him deeply before we heard a howl. I slid it on and walked him to the window. he kissed me good bye before disappearing into the woods and finishing his patrols. i slide the ring on and climbed back in bed and snuggled into my covers.

"Wake up!" Sean yelled as him and Todd jumped on my bed. I sat up with a groan before yawning and running into the shower. I changed into a sweater dress that had a huge neck that dipped. Some panty hose and slide on my flats. i blow dried my hair and put it into a neat bun and slid on earrings and my ring from Paul and walked down stairs to see everyone dressed and looking nice. I picked up Cheyenne and smiled as we walked to the christmas tree. Within two days of them being here the house looked like Santa's workshop. I heard the door bell and opened the door to see EVAN. He had a couple boxes in his hands and smiled wide at me.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?"

"I cam to drop these off." I took the presents and thanked them before seeing Paul pull up. He had on slacks and a nice red button up long sleeved shirt with a black vest on top and a leather jacket. he had on dress shoes and walked over to the door with a frown before smiling at me while holding boxes.

"Hey babe." He said before kissing me and turning to look at Evan "What's he doing here?"

"I'm giving her family their presents." Evan asnwered with a scowl before smiling at me. "I'll come by tomorrow Lia." He walked away and I heard Paul growl.

"If you were smart you wouldn't." Paul semi yelled before ushering me in and closing the door before hugging me. We heard a cough and my family were all looking at us smiling and I blushed before Todd came up.

"You are so cool!" Sean came up too and nodded before Paul laughed and handed them their presents. He handed the rest of them out before handing me another little box. I blushed and went to get his box and handed it to him and smiled as we sat down on the couch. he put a arm around me as we all opened our presents.

"Thanks Paul!" Sean yelled as he looked at his toy Captain America. We all took pictures and I laughed when my dad set up the camera and then dragged Paul to stand next to me and he held me as we all smiled and the camera flashed. My mom took some of my with my siblings, then their wives and me, Then the kids. Then women. Then the men. Then Paul with my aunts and sister in laws. Then with my brothers. My mom and Aunts wanted pictures of me and my cousins and then me and Paul. They all awwed and took a million pictures. We got packed up and drove to Port Angles to go out to eat. We ate at a Chinese place and I laughed when Paul got a plate of rice, then a plate of chicken, then a plate of chow mein, then a plate of dumplings, and three cokes. They all looked at him like he was a alien and I laughed at my plate of rice and chicken. He finished before us and they all shook their heads.

"Awesome." Sean and Todd said at the same time and we all laughed. I got up to get seconds and paul kissed me before sitting me back down.

"Awww. Young love." My mom and Aunts said and I blushed before glaring at them. Paul came back with a a plate of what I want and a huge bowl of ice cream. I shook my head as he devoured it and then rubbed his stomach.

"I'm full." I slapped his arm and finished my food and we all headed out. We went home and I grabbed my purse.

"We'll be back!" I yelled into the house as me, him, Juliet, and Claus head out to his truck. We make our way to Emily's and I smile at all the car's parked. We hopped out and i heard everyone laughing and felt Paul grab my hand as we walked in.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as they all waved and Seth smiled wide while holding hands with Autumn. I lifted a eyebrow at her and saw her blush before looking down and glaring at me. Ryann and Abi were pawing at each other. Collin was smiling wide as April blushed and stood next to him. I ran to her and hugged her before hearing everyone gasp. I turned to look and see Leah staring dreamily at the door. I turned and saw Claus blushing and looking around while Juliet looked back and forth between them.

"Umm, why are you staring at my little brother like that?" I giggled and grabbed Juliet and walked her over to April, Autumn, and Abi. I pushed Leah over to the door and saw her blushing.

"Did she?" Autumn asked smirking

"Yep!" I laughed and hooked arms with her and Abi as we eyed April.

"What?" April said with a blush and started playing with her feet.

"Why are you so squimish?" Abi asked.

"She's embarrased, and excited, and nervous." Autumn said with a sigh.

"Collin's my boyfriend. And he met my parents and they love him." She whispered smiling.

"Yay!" I laughed and hugged her. We went into the dining room and kitchen and saw Leah blushing and talking with Claus. He smiled small and blushed as well.

"He is attracted, but scared she'll reject him." Autumn told me. I smiled at them and grabbed Claus before dragging him outside.

"What up?"

"She's beautiful. I just...she's way out of my league."

"Claus?"

"Yea?"

"Grow some balls and put your big boy pants on. I happen to have a very reliable source that says she thinks your just as hot."

"Really?"

"Definately." I smiled as we walked back in and saw everyone talking. He blushed and walked over to Leah while I hugged myself to Paul.

"Umm Leah?"

"Yea?" Leah said with a smile and a blush.

"She's nervous." Autumn whispered.

"Wanna go out to eat sometime?" Claus said in a quick breath.

"Like a date?"

"Yea. If that's cool with you! If you don't want-"

"Sure. I live across the street from Nat." Leah said with a wide smile. I saw Claus relax and smile small before siting down next to her.

"This is a good Christmas." I sighed as everyone laughed and we celebrated into the night.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Come on! Come on! I chanted in my head as I paced the room. This wasn't possible. I was just over reacting. Yeah that's it! Over reacting! I tried to convince myself before I held the doom stick in my hand.

"Fuck!" I whispered before siting down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Why now! Why!

"Honey." I threw the stick under my bed and opened the door.

"Yea dad?"

"I'm heading to the lake. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok." I hugged him and closed my door and leaned against it.

"This can't be fucking happening." I whispered before grabbing my phone.

"Yellow!"

"Juliet...I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I know! I don't know what to do." I whispered as I started crying.

"Well, did you tell your dad?"

"No. I just found out."

"So I'm the first to know?"

"Yea."

"Well, I want you to know. I am so shocked yet thrilled because I'm gunna by that little munchkin a shit load of toys." I laughed and shook my head before I heard laughter.

"Whose there?"

"Oh, Leah came to visit Claus. I think it's frickin weird because he's like 17 and she's 21. And as far as them dating. Don't get me started. Everyone at school, well the guys, drooled when she picked us up and kissed him like it was a porno. I swear!" I laughed and felt a little better.

"So how's Henry?"

"Still hot and still my man." I laughed and shook my head. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope. I just hope Paul isn't mad and dad disowns me. Or mom disowns me." I sighed before hearing Henry. "I'll let you go. Just don't say anything. I'll keep you updated."

"Alright girl! Love you!"

"Love you too." I sighed before hanging up and staring at my phone. I went down my contacts and hit enter before thinking it was a bad idea.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, can you come over if your not too busy?"

"Sure I'll be there in a few." I hung up and grabbed the doom stick before sitting it in my drawers and running my hand threw my hair. I felt like crying. This fuckin sucked! I put my hair in a top not and headed down stairs and got the tea ready. I could drink tea right? I sighed and put water in the kettle and sat it on the stove when the door bell rang.

"Hey, you rang!" I laughed and hugged Emily as she held me and a box of home made chocolate muffins. "I brought some from the house. You sounded distress and I know chocolate helps everything." I smiled sadly and closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin and took the kettle off the stove and poured a cup. Can I eat muffins? Chocolate muffins? How will chocolate affect my baby?

"What's got you so sad?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and remembered I had a guest.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh, like what?" I stared at the tea. Maybe I should get some water. Not tap though! Isn't that bad for the baby? The baby? "Natalia?"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out before looking at her teary eyed. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should keep the baby or if I can drink tea or how everyone will react or if chocolate is bad for the baby." I cried and felt arms around me.

"Shh, it's ok. Just calm down. Everything will be ok." I wept in her arms and fell to my knees. "Have you told anyone?"

"No. Just my cousin Juliet. I don't know what to do. Should I get a abortion? Should I get a adoption set up? Will Paul want me if I keep it? Or will he leave me if I keep it. i don't wanna give my baby up. I don't." I cried

"Look. first thing first we're going to the doctor. Then you're telling Paul, then you're family. Then you can decide what to do from there ok?" I nodded as she led me to the door and slid my jacket on me and helped me with my uggs. She put me in the car and we saw Seth walking in with Autumn. They looked at us and were headed over when Emily stopped them and told them to not tell anyone about this. They looked at me worried before nodding and heading into his house. Autumn gave me a understanding look and then we headed off to Forks hospital.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?" A woman said with entirely too much make up and a thick southern accent.

"Yes. We need to see a obgyn." She eyed me disapprovingly before looking at Emily.

"She's on the third floor. The signs should help you."

"Thank you." Emily said with a smile before walking me over to the elevators.

"It was like she was looking into my soul." I whispered and heard Emily giggle.

"It'll feel like that. Then you'll feel better." I smiled and got off the elevator and walked down the hall to the office labeled OB/GYN Dr. Sylverstone. When we walked through the door. it felt like everyone was watching. You know those movies where everything is in slow motion and peoples heads get big and they laugh at you. Yea it felt just like that. We walked in and up to the counter and I saw a woman smiling at me.

"Hi! How may we help you today?" A warm voice said.

"We'd like to see Dr. Sylverstone if possible."

"Yes, she has a cancelation. We could get you in, in 20 minutes."

"Perfect!"

"Ok, fill out these papers and I'm going to need your insurance card and license." I handed her my info and took the clip board. I filled it out and handed it back to her and got my license and card back.

"it'll be ok."

"I hope so. I just don't want to be alone." Emily hugged me and I stared out the window. I felt eyes on me and saw two woman looking at me with sadness and one looking in disgust. I sighed and played with my hands. What if it was just a mess up? Yea, the doctor is gunna just tell me that I am over reacting and the results were wrong. I'm pregnant and in denial. God why is this so hard!

"Natalia Kyle!" A nurse said walking out the door. I stood up with Emily and sighed when some of the women whispered. I walked into the office hallway and we were shown to a room. "The doctor will be right with you." The nurse said with a smile before closing the door.

"Maybe we should just leave. I only took one test."

"Nat, calm down, it'll be ok." The doctor came in and she smiled at us.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I took a pregnancy test and it read positive." I whispered.

"Ok, go pee in this cup and then we'll precede with the check up if you are ok?"

"Ok." I whispered as I went to the bathroom.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"So let's go get these prescriptions filled out." Emily said as we drove to the pharmacy. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom. A mom. I rubbed my stomach and felt tears come to my eyes.

"Nat, it'll be ok. Paul is going to be estactic. Your parents love you so much! Everyone will be there for you." I nodded and wiped my face when we got out the car and headed into the store. We had gotten the prenatals and were about to check out.

"Nat!" I froze and turned to look at Amy and Sarah. They smiled and then look confused before looking at the counter. Amy looked at me wide eyed while Sarah looked confused.

"Seriously?"

"Yea." I whispered and blushed.

"Omg! Paul?"

"Of course!" I whispered before pulling them to me. "You can't tell anyone ok? i haven't even told him yet."

"Ok, we promise." Sarah whispered before they hugged me. Emily called me over and we headed out and back to my house.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight."

"Good. I'll be at home. If you need me. Call me!" I smiled and got out the car and walked into the house. I ran up the stairs and slid my shoes off and laid my jacket on the floor. I sat on the bed and looked at my phone on the charger. 6 missed messeges.

'Emily is bbqing tonight, I'll pick you up at 8.' -Paulie

'And I love you!' - Paulie

'Are you ok?' - Autumn

'Any details yet?' Juliet

'Paul was by your house. I told him you went with Emily into town and will be back later.' Autumn

'And Seth had to stay in his room because he's a horrible liar. I told Paul he was tied to his bed waiting for me. You owe me.' - Autumn

I texted Autumn to come over and heard a doorbell a minute later. I went to the door and answered it.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" I think it was the most emotion I've ever seen come from Autumn.

"Yea."

"When'd you find out?"

"This morning. I went to the doctor and she confirmed it. And I'm on prenatal and stuff." I said as we went into my room and sat on my bed. I pulled the legendary pee stick out and frowned. "What am I gunna do?"

"Ummm talk to Paul of course." I sighed and nodded before there was a knock on the door. I blanched and froze and put the doom stick and everything that hinted child in the grocery bag and put it under my bed. "It's Paul."

"I know, wer suppose to go to Emily's tonight."

"Go get in the shower and I'll let him in. I nodded and went into the bathroom with some clothes and locked the door. I turned the shower on and climbed in and heard the door jiggle and sighed. I finished up and blow dried my hair.

"Tali! Let me in. I missed you!" I sighed and smiled before opening the door. "I could get use to you like this."

"I don't have any clothes on."

"Exactly." I laughed and slapped his chest before he closed the door. I went back to my hair when he walked up behind me and kissed my neck and held my waste.

"We're gunna be late."

"So." He breathed before letting a hand drift to my abdomen and pull me back to him, while his other hand went to my breast and he nibbled on my neck. I moaned and put the blow dryer down and gasped when he slid a finger into me and bent me over. I heard his pants fall and then his thumb was rubbing my nub fast.

"Paul! We...we-"

"Shh." He whispered and I felt some tension build in me. I cried out when I came and felt him slid my legs apart. He pushed into me and I gasped as he filled me. I heard him hiss and grunt before he started up a quick rhythm. He gripped my hips and then rubbed my nub and I felt the coil in my stomach begin to break.

"Ahh!" I cried out when I came and felt him speed up before he grunted and pumped into me twice before pulling out. I heard him take something off and throw it in the trash can. Too late for that now.

"Now let me finish getting dressed." I kissed him and pushed him out and closed the door. I pulled on my underwear and bra and slid on my skinny jeans. How long will I be able to fit these? I put my black long sleeve v neck shirt on with the cookie monster on it. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket and sighed before walking into my room and saw him on my laptop.

"I'm gunna punch that patrick in the face." I laughed and slid my black no hill ankle boots on and then grabbed my leather jacket.

"I'm ready." I said as we headed out and ran into my dad.

"Hey sweetie! Headed out?"

"Yep. Be back later." I kissed his cheek and smiled as we walked to Paul's truck. I climbed in and as soon as we pulled off he was holding my hand. I smiled small at him as he faced forward.

"What's wrong?" i looked at him shocked and felt myself get sad.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Tali." I sighed as we puled into Emily's.

"It's nothing really ok. We'll talk about it later." I moved to get out of the car and Paul closed the door before I could move.

"No, let's talk now."

"Paul, just drop it ok."

"No. What's wrong with you? You've never kept anything from me. What's going on?"

"I'm just stressed ok. So can we please go inside." I yelled before jumping out of the car and walking up the porch.

"No! Why are you acting like this! Is it something I did?" He asked as he grabbed my arm.

"Paul, I just don't want to talk about it right now ok!"

"Why! What could be so bad that you won't tell me." I got quiet and turned and he got in front of me. "Is that it? Look, I've been trying to change and have been a damn good boyfriend."

"No one said you weren't! Jesus Paul, stop being insecure!"

"Well if it wasn't for the fact that every time I turn some fucker is trying to get with you and the fact that your friends with someone who is in love with you or the fucking fact that your ex still calls you, maybe I would feel more comfortable in our relationship if you would cut them loose!"

"So every time I make a friend, is it my fault they like me? Is it my fault after telling Evan so many times he won't get the hint. I can't force people to do thins. If I could I would get into your head that I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that i just want my girlfriend to fucking talk to me. Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now!"

"Why not! What's so stressing that you don't want to talk about it? Fuck Tali, be honest with me! I'm tired of always second guessing myself!"

"You wanna know what's stressing me out!"

"Oh finally! She gets it in her head what I've been trying to get her to understand for the last 25 minutes!"

"I'm stressed because I'm 18 years old and I'm pregnant and I don't want my family to turn their back on me or my boyfriend to leave me! That's why I'm stressing!" i screamed and turned my back and felt tears come to my eyes. Why was he so difficult. Why! I felt a hand grab my arm and yanked it free before getting in Autumn's car. "Autumn can you take me home please?" I saw her push pass everyone and glare at Paul before taking me home.

"It'll be ok-"

"No it won't. I can't take this Autumn. I can't be with some one who gets that upset because I want to wait to tell him something when it's just us." i cried as we pulled into my house. I hugged her good bye and went inside.

"Sweetheart?" I brushed pass my dad and closed and locked my door. i locked my window and closed the blinds before pulling my bag from underneath the bed and took a prenatal. I took my clothes off and crawled under the sheets before I heard my phone go off. i took the battery out and felt tears come to my eyes and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Forgiveness Is A One Way Street

"You have to talk to him Nat." April whispered while me, her, Leah, Abi, Emily, Kim, and Autumn were watching The Princess Diaries and eating junk food. I shook my head and continued to devour my mango frozen yogurt. I hadn't seen Paul in a week. I stayed inside and did yoga before consuming myself in soaps and playing video games online against Patrick.

"Why not?" Abi asked.

"I just can't right now."

"Your being difficult." Emily said as she took my ice cream and gave me a bowl of grapes and strawberries. I frowned before eating them and then sighed.

"I know. I just want to either cry or punch him in the face right now."

"Then do it! He's been hanging around here mopy and distressed since the bbq!" Autumn grumbled while eating pop corn.

"I will." I sighed. I went to get up to pick another movie and felt Abi pull me back.

"I'm choosing, I want to see abs and a possible v cut." I shook my head and smiled as she put in Triple X. It started up and I saw her drool a little and laughed.

"You should be in his head. It's either a porno monologue of you taking him back, a sappy love story running in the rain, or you at his door crying and kissing him." I laughed as she frowned. "I have seen you naked in all three. he's a horn dog."

"Yea, he is." I thought about us and heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and saw Patrick holding up two boxes of meat lovers pizza and a large coke. "I didn't order this."

"I know. I brought it." He walked in and smiled at everyone and they waved back and then looked at me confused. I shrugged and led him to the kitchen.

"So what brought you here?"

"You seemed angry and sad."

"How'd you know?"

"When we played against each other, you were defeating me in less than 10 seconds." I laughed and blushed and he passed me a piece of pizza. I took it and took a bite and we sat in silence for a while.

"Look, it's complicated."

"Probably. Does it involve Paul?" I nodded. "Then talk to him." I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Talk to him. I know you know i like you a lot. In fact I love you, but he loves you more and you love him. Talk to him and work everything out. You won't be happy if you don't. i have to go back to work, but think about that okay." I nodded and looked at him confused.

"What about the other box of pizza?"

"That's for Paul when he gets here." He smiled and walked out the kitchen and heard everyone say bye before the door closed. Maybe I should talk to him. I don't know! I walked back into the living room and sat down and finished the pizza.

"Ack! No oily foods!" We all laughed at Emily and finished the movie. Everyone got up and left and I put the pizza in the fridge with the coke and walked up stairs. I got in the shower and thought about my options. I should talk to him. I should work everything out. I need to work everything out for this little guy. I rubbed my stomach before hurrying up and throwing my wet hair in a top not and slid on my short shorts and a tank top. I slid my black fuzzy socks on and went into my room. I went to the window and unlocked it before opening it.

"Paul, come in please?" I went to my bed and sat down and saw him jump through the window. He had a fuzzy beard and looked more fit. he looked at me concerned and sad before I patted the end of my bed. He sat down and looked at me. I missed him. i missed him so much. I felt a ache in me and sighed before looking at my hands.

"I need you to be there for me ok. I...I was pregnant before in high school with Evan...he...he didn't want it messing up his college stuff so he took me to get a abortion...I...I am not gunna give up this baby Paul. And if you can't handle that I'm sorry, but you can leave. I love you so much, but I love this baby more." I felt tears fall and whipped them away, trying to not go into a full out sob. I felt his arms go around me and hug me to him. He kissed me hard and looked into my eyes.

"I am so happy we're having a baby Tali. You have no idea. Yea, it's sudden, but I wanted to have a baby with you after we were married. I would never ask you to give up a piece of us in one person." I smiled small and saw him tear up before kissing my softly and passionately. I laid back and felt him lay on my stomach and rub it. "There's a little person in there."

"Yea." I whispered before smiling.

"I'm gunna be a dad." I felt wet drops on my stomach as he lifted my shirt up and a kissed it.

"I'm gunna be a mom." I whispered and felt tears.

"A hot mom." I laughed as he scooted up and kissed me before rubbing my stomach. I felt myself falling asleep and a kiss on my neck. "Go to sleep." I nodded and fell into the best sleep I've ever had this week.

"Don't be nervous." I felt Paul rub my arms and sighed and felt like there was a not in my throat. I rubbed my hair down and looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"He's gunna kill me or disown me." I whispered and felt him kiss my cheek before handing my a water bottle and my prenatal.

"You haven't taken it yet." I nodded and took it before he opened the door and we walked down stairs. And I saw my dad watching TV with his research books around him. I walked over to the couch with Paul holding his hand and felt like the world was ending. He looked up at us and smiled before I turned the TV off and sat on the love seat with Paul. I looked at dad's confused face and looked down at my hands and felt the butterflies build. I felt Paul rub my arm and I felt my heart picked up when I looked back at him. I was trying to find the words when dad smiled at me.

"How far along are you?" I looked at him shocked and unprepared. Paul looked at him the same way and dad smiled before shaking his head.

"How'd you know?" I gasped out.

"You guys look the same as me and your mother when we told her parents." He laughed before smiling at me. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes...dad you're not mad?"

"Shocked yes, mad no. I love you sweetheart." I got up and hugged him and he kissed my cheek. "Now you go call your mom and tell her and me and Paul are gunna go to the store." He grabbed Paul's shoulder and smiled at me before leading Paul outside. I smiled nervously at him and grabbed the phone before walking into the kitchen and sat down. I took a breathe before dialing her number and waited for my doom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!"

"Hi honey! What's going on?"

"Ummm, I need o tell you something."

"You're engaged!"

"No note yet." I laughed and then took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant." I waited for a while and heard nothing. "Mom?"

"You're...pregnant?"

"Yea."

"With a baby?"

"Yea." I sighed and smiled small.

"You're gunna give me a grand baby?"

"Yea." I heard her squeal and then gasp.

"Honey I'm so excited and happy and my water just broke. I'll call you after the hospital." She hung up on me and I laughed before putting the phone down and feeling ten times better. I started cleaning and made a Paul's now favorite peach pie and Dad's favorite cherry cheesecake. I pulled out some beef and made my famous tacos. I had just finished the dirty rice when I heard the come in laughing.

"I hope you guys are hungry!" I yelled and heard more feet than there should be moving in on me. I saw Seth, Ryann, Brady, Paul, and my dad walk in drooling. I shook my head and got mine and my dada's plate before they went crazy. I had eaten some rice and was about to eat a taco when Paul snatched it and ate it.

"No spicy food." I sighed and finished the rice and beans and went to the fridge and made a BLT sandwich and devoured it. I looked up and saw them eating pie and giving my the look of amazement.

"What?"

"You destroyed that sandwich." Seth gasped as he ate.

"Yea, well I'm starving." I joked and then saw Paul go to the ridge and pull out some grapes and bear slices and strawberries and three water bottles. "You're still hungry?"

"This is for you."

"But I ate."

"But you said you were starving." I giggled and took the bowl and ate the fruit while he smiled wide and finished his pie. I shook my head and put the half eaten fruit into the fridge and two of the water in there as well. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my cell phone and called Juliet.

"DETAILS!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Dad handled it ok."

"And mom?"

"She went into labor joyfully."

"OH EMM GEE!" I laughed as she yelled it through the house. "So what happened after you told dad?"

"He went to the store with Paul."

"You mean he went to threaten his life."

"No!" I laughed.

"He's a dad! He didn't come back with anything did he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Because they drove in circles and he told Paul he would cut it off." I laughed and saw the door open and Paul walk in.

"Whatever you say." We said our good byes before I hung up and Paul laid in bed with me.

"See it wasn't that bad." I laughed as he kissed my cheek and my dad knocked before opening the door.

"When you gunna tell your mother?"

"I told her when you guys left. She went into labor. But she was happy." They laughed and dad shook his head.

"Well, I'm headed to Seattle, I'll be home later."

"Okay." He smiled and closed the door and then we heard the front door close.

"So what's on the plans for tonight?"

"Sleep." I yawned and nudged him. "What did you guys buy at the store?"

"Nothing. He told me that if I don't treat you right and be there for you and the baby he was going to kill me in plain sight. And that I need to start shaving and get use to mood swings." I laughed and shook my head before i felt him kiss my neck and then rub my stomach. "A dad."

"A dad." I whispered before feeling my unconsciousness take me.

"Just have a seat and the doctor will be right with you." I nodded to the receptionist and sat down with Paul in the waiting area. I saw some women look at me and Paul disapprovingly and then some were smiling our way. I felt him slide his arm around me and bring me to him and rub my arm.

"I'm excited." He whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm going to see my baby." He smiled wide and I giggled and shook my head and heard my name get walked in and sat in a room and I took my shirt off and handed it to paul and put my gown on.

"Natalia! The father I assume?" Dr. Sylverstone asked as she hugged me.

"Yes ma'am." Paul said with a wide proud smile. I shook my head and laid back as she rubbed the cold liquid on my belly. She moved to a machine and started messing with it.

"Let's get a look inside shall we?" We watched the screen and saw it fuzzy for a minute before we saw a little thing. "And that is your baby!" I looked in aww at the little gummy bear sized thing and saw Paul walk over with a couple of tears in his eyes before holding my hand. "Oh my!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked scared and saw her smile widen.

"Well, there's two little gummy bears." I looked at her confused and then felt realization dawn on me and looked at Paul shocked. I saw him look at the screen in even more awe before breaking out into a full blown smile.

"Twins!"

"Twins." The doctor agreed.

"I'm gunna have twins!" Paul yelled and laughed before kissing me all over my face.

"Thank you, thank you!" I laughed and kissed him before she printed out the two pictures and handed them to us.

"Here is your pictures. You can go ahead and change and Pam will set you up with another appointment." I nodded as she left and changed with a wide smiling Paul looking at the pictures astonished. I laughed and shook my head as we walked out and he grabbed my hand and got the door to the lobby. I set up another appointment and shook my head at him as he kept staring at the pictures smiling.

"Come on future father."

"A dad." He smiled wide and walked with me outside and I saw some people smiling at us. He drove us to my house and we went into the living room and watched TV while I went on facebook. I took the pictures and took a picture of the and uploaded them onto the computer and made a new album called 'Motherhood.' I also updated my status.

'**Just found out were having twins! too excited! now if Paul Merez would share the pictures...' **

I tagged Paul and smiled when Juliet and Clause liked it. I sighed and stretch and tagged Paul in the pictures before he took my laptop and signed me out. He signed on and like my status before he turned it to me on the couch and I was leaned back and my tiny little bump was poking out and I had a bowl of chips in my hand. He snapped a picture and uploaded it saying 'The mother of my twins.' I laughed when he made it his profile picture. He read everyone's comments and laughed before showing me.

'Yaaaaaay! Even more stuff to buy! :D' Juliet

'OMG! Congratz!' Amy

'Awwwww :)!' Sarah

'Shopping? Yeah!' Emily

'What! Seriously!' Trisha

I smiled and heard a knock before opening the door and seeing Autumn with April and Abi smiling.

"Yea?"

"Babies!" Abi yelled before hugging me.

"Let's hope they make maternity skinny jeans." I laughed at Autumn and shook my head while they came in and the gravved the house phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Holy Shit!"

"Hello to you too Xavier."

"My baby sis is having a baby!"

"Yea." I laughed.

"I'm telling everyone!" I laughed as he yelled.

"How'd dad and mom take it?"

"Dad took it good and I sent mom into labor, but she was happy."

"Oh boy." I laughed and we said our good byes and I heard another knock and Paul answered it.

"Baby daddy!" Seth yelled and hugged Paul and i laughed when he growled at him. Ryann, Collin, and Brady followed him in the house and watched as they grabbed their girls. I sat next to Paul and he pulled me into his lap before putting a hand on my stomach.

"Here's the pictures from the doctor." I showed everyone and smiled when Paul started rubbing my stomach. I shook my head and kissed Paul.


	9. Joyous Day!

"Are you excited?"

"Yea!" I told the doctor as she rubbed the gel over my stomach and thin reviewed the machine.

"Any guess?"

"Girls...or a boy and a girl." I said with a smile.

"How about two boys." I smiled wide and nodded my head.

"Really!"

"Yes. Heres your pictures." She handed two pictures with boy printed on them and i smiled wide and felt tears. I wish Paul wasn't working so he could be here. I sighed and slid on my loose long sleeve that fell off the shoulder and had winnie the pooh on it and fit me snug. I took my loose wavy hair and ran my hands through it before sliding on my cardigan and grabbing my satchel. I was 5 months along and showing greatly. I looked at my watch and eeped before hugging the doctor and setting up my appointment before leaving.

"Babe! How'd it go?" Paul asked when I answered my phone.

"Guess!"

"Two girls?"

"Nope, two boys!" I squealed and heard him yell yes and laughed before getting into the car.

"I'll call you after yoga." I hang up and drive to the recreation center in Forks and grab my mat before grabbing my muscle shirt and my socks. I go inside and change in the locker room and walk into the class and see Autumn and Abi in the back with a spot saved for me.

"Results?" Abi whispered.

"Yea there are, she's estatic." Autumn said with a smirk.

"Two boys!" I whispered and they laughed as we got into the class.

"I'm so happy for you!" Abi said with a hug as we left the class and went into the locker room.

"Yea, this is going to be exciting." I laughed and changed into my regular clothes.

"Congrats, you're almost due huh?" A girl asked with a smile.

"No, I have 3 more months. i'm having twin boys."

"Oh1 You and you're husband must be excited!"

"Yea, Paul's having a field day."

"Paul? Is he from the rez?"

"Yea do you know him?" I asked as Autumn and Abi turned and watched us. Autumn frowned and hissed.

"Yea, we use to have a thing until recently." I froze.

"When was the last time?"

"9 months ago. I hope you're happy with him." She smiled sheepishly before walking away. I blanched and looked over at the girls before grabbing my stuff and getting in my car.

"She could've been talking about another-"

"No she wasn't." I whispered coldly before driving off and heading to my home with Paul. We moved in together 4 months ago. I saw him already home and parked the car before going inside.

"Surprise! They let me off early." He said with a smile until he saw my hurt face. "Babe what's wrong, you ok?"

"No, I ran into a woman at Yoga and she said she knew you Paul. That you guys had a thing until 9 months ago." He froze and looked at me wide eyed. "So it's true!" I yelled and walked passed him and grabbed a suitcase from the closet.

"No! Yes! Wait!" He grabbed me and picked me up before sitting me on the couch. "I use to have sex with this girl in and off for a while, but when we kissed I left her behind. I told her I was done."

"Please don't lie to me paul. And don't hurt me."

"I would never cheat on you Tali. Never." I sighed and hugged him and saw him relax and kiss my forehead. " Now show me those baby pictures." I laughed a little and pulled the pictures of the baby's from my purse. He grabbed them and smiled wide before kissing me hard.

"What was that for?"

"Boys, two boys." He whispered and kissed my cheek and I saw tears in his eyes and knelt down and hugged my stomach before kissing it and then rubbing it until he smiled up at me. "You're giving me two happy baby's!" I laughed when he picked me up and walked me down the hall to our room and laid me on our bed. Our bed. He kissed me softly and then rubbed my stomach before kissing me hard. I gasped when we parted and sucked in a breathe when he kissed my neck and then kissed me before pulling my shirt up.

"Paul!"

"Shh!" He laughed after he got my shirt off and then kissed my collar bone and then made his way to my breast. He sucked on them and then moved my leggings down and I gasped and moaned when he slide his hands into my underwear and palmed me. He rubbed my nub and I sucked in a breath. He slid my legs over his shoulders and kissed my thighs before licking up my vagina. I grabbed his head and moaned loud when he inserted a finger in me and then began licking my nub. I felt something build in me and cried out when I came. He kissed up me and slide his shirt and pants off before lifting my legs and then putting them on his waste while he kisses me and then pushed into me. I hissed and heard him grunt before he started a rhythm.

"Fuck!" I gasped as he sped up and started panting. He rubbed my nub and I felt my body quake before I came. he pumped a few times before he came and growled and fell on the side of me. He pulled out and i turned on my side and he hugged me to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered before my stomach growled. I laughed and sat up and pulled on one of his t shirts and some basketball shorts. I put my hair in a top not and he slid on his boxers and we walked into the kitchen. I had decorated the place. It needed a woman's touch. We had the nursery set up and two bonnets in our room on the end of the bed. I had a white crib on each side of the baby's room.

"We can pick out the baby room colors now!"

"Blue and red."

"Eww! No! Green and yellow."

"My sons are not gunna have a girly color."

"Yellow is neutral!"

"Nope!"

"Fine...how about Blue and White?"

"I like that." I smiled when he hugged me to his chest and I finished making my fruit salad and ate the grapes before making my way to the blueberries. I went into our living room and sat on the couch while he sat on the other end and put my feet in his lap and began rubbing them. I smiled and turned to the movie we were watching. There was a knock on the door and Paul answered it to show Kim and Jared.

"Hey guys!"

"We heard! Boys!" Kim squealed and i laughed before nodding. She sat next to me while Paul and Jared left for Pack stuff. I got up and went into the kitchen and made Kim some coffee when there was another knock. I opened the door and saw dad.

"Hey dad!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him and saw him carrying bags.

"I got these at the store." He had white onsies and hats and booties. I smiled and took them into the kitchen.

"We're having two boys!" He smiled wide and got teary. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy." He smiled before pulling out a little baseball onsie. I smiled and awwed with Kim before getting my dad a cup of coffee and grabbed a room temperature water. I kissed his cheek again and then sat down with them at the counter.

"And I got you this." He handed me a case and I opened it to see a bracelet with my name on it.

"Aww dad thanks!"

"It's your early birthday present." I smiled and hugged him as he stood up and said bye to us.

"So girl talk, you guys still go at it."

"Twice a day."

"Really?"

"Yea, I crave it like a horn dog. I need it twice a day or I'm bitchier than the wicked witch." We laughed and talked a little while longer before she left and i cleaned up the house. I made enchiladas and saw it was 6pm and he still wasn't home yet. I made the beans and dirty rice and ate before putting his plate in the fridge wrapped and the left overs away. I climbed into bed and stretched before nestling into my body pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled before pulling on a rob and sliding into my domo slippers and looking at the clock. 4am? Really? I walked to the door and opened it to see Emily. "Em?"

"You have to come to my house." She rushed before closing the door and walking me to my room and grabbing my leggings and a sweater.

"Why what's wrong?"

"They smelled some vampires. A large group of them. They want all the imprints at my house." i nodded and grabbed my toiletries and put them in a small bag and grabbed some underwear and clothes before changing into the set she had for me. I slid on my slippers and walked with Emily and my suitcase to the front door when we heard a howl close to the house. We rushed to the car and headed to her house. We heard another howl and snarl closer to the road and Emily sped up until we reached her house. I hoped out and she grabbed my stuff and helped me inside where I saw everyone was at and where Leah was pacing.

"Hey guys." I whispered and waved before rubbing my moving stomach and sat on the couch.

"How are they doing?"

"I was just getting a good sleep because they finally stop moving and then this happens!" I laugh and sigh before yawning and stretching before hearing another howl and see leah stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be back." Leah said as she sighed and growled and headed out back and phased. She sniffed and growled more and then something jumped at her. I gasped and saw Abi run to the living room with Autumn and throw the vampire off of Leah.

"Everyone get into the back room." I ushered them all back and saw Claire cling to Kim. I sighed and closed the front door after Autumn walked in.

"Abi is gunna help Leah with the vampires."

"Vampires? How many?"

"3." I gasped and saw Autumn freeze before relaxing. "One almost got in, but Quil is here." I sighed in relief and sat on a bed when we heard a loud boom. I grabbed Claire to me and tried to quiet her crying. Autumn stood in front of the door and I put Claire in April's hands I grabbed Emily and Kim's hands and saw Abi rush in before closing the door.

"Can you jump?"

"I haven't since I got pregnant, but I can try." She nodded and we heard some howls and the the door was torn off the hinges. Abi threw the vampires back and the grabbed hands and I closed my eyes and thought of my father's house. I felt the pull and heard a scream from Abi and opened my eyes to our living room. I looked at her convulsing on the ground and gasp at her bleeding arm.

"I'll call Carlisle!" Emily yelled as Autumn grabbed a wet towel and my dad came from the hall.

"What's happening?"

"There was a vampire attack." I yelled as we heard the door open and Carlisle came running through. He grabbed her arm and sucked on it and I felt a queasiness in my stomach. I saw him pull away breathing hard and wipe his mouth off with the wet towel.

"She should be fine. I got the poison out. She will need rest." He said fast as he stitched up her arm and then another good vampire came in.

"They are running towards the Denali clan. I'll for warn them." They nodded to each other and I jumped us to Autumn and Abi's house and Autumn and April got Abi into her bed. Emily's phone went off and I put a towel over Abi's forehead.

"Hey honey...we're fine and we're at Autumn and Abi's...Nat got us out of there when they got into the house and took us to her dad's, but we have a problem...Abi was bitten before we could get out of there. Carlisle came and got to her in time and we came here to get her settled in...okay I love you too." She smiled at us as she hung up.

"They're on their way here." We nodded and I pulled the blanket over Abi and went into the kitchen with Emily and started making tea and coffee. The sun was rising when we heard the door open. Ryann rushed in and went straight into the room. I heard a sob and sighed sadly before feeling arms wrap around me and breathe me in deeply. I leaned into Paul and saw the guys run to their girls.

"How are you feeling? How are the boys?"

"I'm just tired and the boys are restless. What happened?"

"Some vampires came from the mountains. We got to them and they attacked us. We didn't know a few got pass until Leah phased. Quil had gotten there and stopped one from getting in the house until Another went through. When Abi screamed we had just gotten there." I sighed and kissed him before I went into Abi's room with some water. I saw Ryann leaning over crying.

"I'm sorry honey. I should of been there. I should of protected you better." He croaked out. I rubbed his shoulder and handed him a glass before sitting hers on the night stand. I walked out the room and felt Paul hold me to him. I jumped and we were in our house. I looked into his eyes and let my tears fall.

"What's wrong?"

"I should of left faster. I feel horrible. What if I could of helped?"

"You did the best you could." He rubbed my arms and belly before caring me to the bedroom.

"But what if I could of done more!"

"Calm down ok Tali. Just go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead and put me under the covers before climbing in with me. I kissed his neck and snuggled into him sniffling.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"So you like this color?"

"Yea, a powder blue wall with white clouds and the the baseball and football bedded cribs. It looks so precious. How about these little white bears in there too?" I asked as we walked down the crib isle in the baby store.

"Yea those would be good." Pal said as he lifted up a huge stuffed baseball bat and helmet. "How about these in the corners?"

"That would be perfect." i kissed him and smiled as he grabbed my hand before putting them in the basket. I had picked out the homecoming outfits and had then waiting in the overnight bag. I looked at him and saw him smiling wide before we went to the counter.

"Your total in $948.80." Paul gave her his card and signed the receipt before he put everything in the car and we headed back home. He put everything away and then pulling out a box.

"Happy Birthday!" I laughed and opened the present to see some black flats and a dress that went to my knees and was floral and slim fitting. It said maternity on it and smiled wide before kissing his lips.

"I love it!"

"Good, now go put it on." I went and took a shower before changing and blow drying my hair. I put on red lipstick and some eyeliner and mascara and walked to the living room to see Paul in slacks and a white v neck with a blazer on top and dress shoes.

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner." He said with a smile before kissing my cheek and helping me into the car. He drove us to Seattle and we arrived in the city just as the sun set. I laughed as we pulled up to an italian restaurant. He helped me out of the car and then i held his arm as we walked inside.

"Hello! Welcome to Tour De Italiano, name please?"

"Merez." She smiled wide and grabbed two menus before leading us to a table on the side near the dancing floor. I smiled at him as he ordered wine and then I ordered a water.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said back as he held my hand over the table. He thanked the waiter after he poured our drinks and downed the wine before getting another. "Woa there tiger."

"I'm just really thirsty." He said nervously and I saw he was sweating and looked sick.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He smiled and kissed my hand. I smiled and then looked at the menu.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Yea, I'll have the steak medium rare, with all the garnishes and lobster potatoes."

"And for you miss?"

"I'll have the Asian salad with a rose mary risotto." He wrote it down and took our menu's.

"Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you." Paul smiled as he sipped his wine and we talked about the babys. We ate our food and i ended up giving the rest of mine to him.

"I'm full!"

"Not to full to dance?" I smiled at him as he stood and walked me to the dance floor. He rocked me back and forth and then I laid my head on his chest while he kissed the top of my head. I heard the music change to the wedding march and looked around to see only us on he floor. I look at Paul and see him kneel down and feel tears come to my eyes.

"Natalia Aniyah Kyle, I love you with all of my heart and I promise that will never change. You're going to give me the most amazing and beautiful children in the world and I would love if you'd let me have the honor to spoil you and love you for the rest of my life as your husband." He pulled out a simple silver band with a medium sized diamond on it and two blue gems on the side. I felt tears fall down my face and smiled wide.

"Yes!" I yelled and heard people clapping and felt him put the ring on my finger and stand up and kiss me and hug me to him. I kissed him hard and laughed and ended with a squeal as I looked at the ring. He paid the bill and we headed home and I squealed again before grabbing my phone.

"Yellow?"

"Juliet! He proposed!" I yelled and heard her go from sleepy to squealing with me and yelling it around the house before giving her the details and hanging up. I smiled at him lovingly and called Autumn.

"I'm trying to rape Seth right now."

"I'm engaged!"

"I already know. He's been freaking out all week. I'll call you in the morning when I'm not horny." i laughed and hung up and sighed before calling my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom-"

"The baby's here! Were on our way. I'll call your brothers-"

"No, I haven't had the baby yet. I'm engaged!"

"Oh honey this is amazing! I'm happy for you!" I gave her some details before hanging up and rubbed his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Naw." I waved off and we laughed as we drove in comfortable silence. I yawned and stretched when we pulled into the house and he carried me inside to the bedroom. He unzipped me and froze when my dress feel off. I didn't have a bra on and I had on a blue thong. He grabbed my hips and kissed along my neck before moving me to the bed.

"They are so retarded!" I yelled as the boys wrestled out front. I yawned and stretched and waddled into the kitchen with the girls.

"You're huge!"

"Yea, twins do that to you." I joked with Autumn and grabbed a carrot and munched on it. I grabbed a plate of veggies and fruits and went into he back yard when something wet went down my leg and hit the floor.

"Paul!"

"One minute honey."

"Paul!"

"What-" He froze and stared at me.

"My water just broke."


	10. Peter and Travis

"Take a deep breath."

"I'm taking a fucking deep breathe Paul! You can hear them!" I yelled before sighing and grunting as the pain wracked through me. I whimpered and felt a cold towel on my head. I winced when another pain came and the doctor came in.

"Now?"

"You're only 4 centimeters." She sighed as she walked out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! it's been 20 hours!" I yelled after her and felt Paul rub my arm as another contraction came through. I gasped and gripped his hand when my dad came over and rubbed my arm. I started breathing heavily and hissed when the door opened and my mother came in with her new baby.

"Mom it hurts!"

"It will baby. You just need to breath and cus out Paul. You'll feel better." I felt another pain and grabbed him hard and gasped when it stopped and turned to look at the door. I saw Juliet, Claus, Aunt Ann, Uncle Justin and Leah walk in.

"Hey girl."

"Hey-aaaaaaaay!" I ended up yellin as another pain racked through me.

"That bad."

"It's like a whale coming out of a whole the size of your eye." I breathed and felt another pain and started tearing up. "I want the drugs. Give me drugs!"

"I'll get the nurse." Dad said as he left the room.

"If she doesnt bring me drugs I'll kill her!" I yelled as another one came. I whimpered when she came in with a machine and the doctor.

"Let's check you again." She checked and smiled wide.

"Whats the verdict?" I asked before feeling another contraction closer now.

"You were 7 centemeters. Now you're 8." I breathed a sigh of relief and saw Paul sit down next to me and rub my arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said with smile and kissed my hand. I felt another pain and cried out . The nurse lifted me up and the doctor came in. She laid me back down and checked and clapped her hands.

"We're ready! Only two people can stay."

"Paul and mom." I whimpered as another pain went through me. I saw mom hand her baby to juliet and then they put on scrubs as the doctor got ready. I whimpered and saw Paul in scrubs and a hat and holding my hand.

"Ok. when i tell you to push, push ok?" I nodded and cried out when another one hit. I felt my legs go up and then she looked at me. "Ok, on the count of three push for 5 seconds ok?"

"Yea."

"1,2,3!" I pushed hard while she counted. "You're about to crown. Again, 1, 2, 3!" I pushed and felt a pressure lift off me and stopped and gasped for breathe.

"You're doing good Tali!" I nodded at Paul.

"!, 2, 3!" I grunted and pushed and heard a cry. I smiled wide as Paul cut the umbilical cord. "Ok time for the second one." I pushed and felt even more pressure lift and stopped to gain breathe. "He's crowning. Just one more push." I pushed and heard another cry and saw Paul cut another cord. I smiled and felt tears come to my eyes when I saw my boys being cleaned. They handed the first one to Paul and then the second to him. He came over to me smiling and crying and handed me one of our boys. Ours boys. I smiled and laughed before crying.

"I love you so so much." Paul said while crying before kissing me. I nodded and saw a little face yawn and brown eyes stare back at me. He looked just like paul. They both did. I smiled wide at their lighter skin and kissed my first born forehead. I looked up as everyone came in and got to hold them.

"Say cheese!" Juliet said as we took pictures and the boys took pictures with everyone. They took a picture with my dad and mom, then dad, then mom, the auntie and uncle, then my brother's and sister in laws, then mom and step dad. I laughed and kissed Paul as they took pictures of us. It was time for everyone to leave and we sat with the boys.

"Their so small."

"You're just big." He laughed at me and kissed our son on the head. "What should we name them?"

"Peter William Merez and Travis Damon Merez."

"Perfect." i said as he put Peter and Travis in the basinet and climbed into the bed with me.

"I love you so much for giving me them."

"I love you for being the most amazing fiance and I know you'll be a amazing dad." I kissed him softly as we feel into sleep.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Why are you so fussy Peter? Why can't you nap with your brother?" I cooed as he cried and walked him around down stairs. I kissed his cheeks and laughed when he stopped and started laughing. I rubbed his back and then laid him down in his basinet. I turned the baby monitor on and then went into the kitchen and turn the other one on and started making dinner. I made my peach pie and some fish fry and frys. I had everything on the table when Paul came in.

"I'm beat!" He kissed my cheek before grabbing a beer and sitting down.

"You have patrols?"

"Naw, I have the night off." He said before we started eating and getting into our day.

"I put pictures up of the boys on facebook. And we have our portrait tomorrow."

"Ok. Blue?"

"And white." I smiled as we finished and went to wash the dishes and get everything put away when he shooed me.

"You've been here all day with the boys. Go take a bath and rest." I kissed his cheeks and went to the bathroom and took a long and relaxing bath. I climbed out when I started getting prune and dried off and put on some shorts and a tank top. I walked into our room and saw him laying on the bed with the boys watching TV.

"And what are you boys doing?"

"We're watching pop eye so they can be big and strong." I laughed and turned the TV off and frowned at him.

"I had just got them to sleep." I sighed as he played with them and then got a serious face.

"Okay boys, mom said it's bed time. Off to bed!" I laughed as the giggled and cooed. I shook my head and smiled at them and grabbed Peter and made a fish face. He cooed and I grabbed the noose booger getter, in my words, and pumped out some of the congestion. I took him and put him in his basinet and then did the same with Travis. I kissed there cheeks and watched Paul do the same before we climbed into bed. I stretched and snuggled into him and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked some time in the night and saw him walking back and forth with one of the boys. "Is he ok?"

"Yea, woke up fussy, go to sleep." I nodded and stretched before going back to sleep. I woke up again at 5am and sat up and stretched. I got up and went down stairs and started making coffee and made 3 waffles and a plate of eggs and bacon. I had just put the plates on the table when Paul walked in and kissed my cheek. I handed him a cup of coffee and orange juice and started making his lunch. I put some left over fish fry and bread inside his pail and filled up 3 jugs of water. I kissed him good bye and gave him his helmet and lunch. He got a job as a supervisor of a construction company in Port Angeles. I yawned and stretched before cleaning up and making some oatmeal and a glass of milk and went into our room and sat with the kids. I put them on our beds still asleep and then turned the TV on and got on my laptop. I turned it to them and snapped a picture and uploaded it. I also changed my status.

'**Boys turn 1 month today :D! We're taking family photo's too :)**'

I saw all my family and friends and the pack like it and heard Travis fus.

"I'm right here." I baby talked to him and kissed his cheeks. I picked up Peter and took a picture of us and made it my profile picture. i laughed when Paul liked it and wrote on his wall.

'Get to work babe!'

He liked it and then commented.

'I am wife, jeesh!'

I smiled wide at that and liked it before looking at my ring. In 8 months we were going to get married. Married! I heard the door bell and put the boys in their basinet before going to the door.

"I brought toys!" I laughed and hugged Autumn and Abi before letting them in. We went into the living room ad I got the basinets and rolled them into the room with us. Abi picked up Peter and kissed him on his cheek and he laughed and opened his mouth. Autumn picked up Travis and he cooed before relaxing in her arms and going to sleep.

"I think Peter is going to be a trouble maker."

"Yea, he's already making noise." i laughed as we turned the TV on and talked. I was so happy Abi was better. it took a whole week before she was up and running to normal from the vampire attack months ago. Ryann was so depressed and out of it until she woke up asking him why weren't they having sex.

"So pictures today!"

"Yea,We're wearing white and blue. I have the cutest little outfit for the boys." I said before going to get the outfits. They were white button up shirts with a light blue vest with cacki pants and little blue booties. They were going to match Paul and I had a blue dress shirt and cackis with a white vest. I showed the girls the outfit and laughed when they awed. There was a knock on the door and April was there blushing and smiling with Leah, Kim, Claire, and Emily.

"Look at my little butter balls!" Emily cooed as she kissed their cheeks and I shook my head and laughed.

"So they have their shots yet?"

"Yea. They get their next set next month." i went into the kitchen and took some frozen chicken breast from the fridge and made chicken fingers and made a garden salad. I called everyone in and fed the boys before feeding myself.

"How does it feel being a mom?"

"Sudden, but fun. They keep me wired." I played with Peter's toes and he laughed while I ate my salad. "I can't wait for yoga tomorrow."

"Yea me too." Abi said as she stretched and rubbed her stomach before eating another chicken finger. "So how's wedding planning going?"

"Great! It's going to be so big! I have your guys dresses picked out and Juliet is coming down here with her boyfriend next week to help me plan a little." I kissed Travis cheek as he yawned and took them back to their basinets. I laid their blankets on them as they stretched and nodded off to sleep. "I want to have them walking before we actually have the wedding. My two little ring barriers!" Abi laughed and hugged me before they all headed out. I pushed them back to our room and started getting ready. I laid out their outfits and then put their gifts away and took a quick shower. I put on my outfit and heard the door and pushed paul into the bathroom with his outfit before kissing him. By the time he was done, I had the boys dressed and put their booties on and then slicked their hair down.

"How about a mohawk?" Paul baby talked before he swooped Peter's hair into a mohawk. Peter cooed and kicked as I shook my head and put Travis in their car seats. We got Peter in his and Paul carried them to the car while I got their baby bags.

"So where is it again?"

"In Port Angeles. it's Babyographic." I read the name of the place and elbowed him when he laughed. We got there just in time for our pictures and laughed when the photographer help set up our kids. We took a shot with each kid, then just the kids, then us two, then all of us. By the time we were done it was time for dinner.

"Where should we eat?"

"I don't know. How about OutBack?" I pulled out the kids bottles and shook em before Paul grabbed them and the bag as we walked inside.

"How may I help you?" The host asked as he eyed me and then blanched at Paul who I heard growling.

"Two adults, two infants and can you heat these up for ten seconds each please?" He smiled andnodded and informed a server before handing them our bottles. He led us to a booth and I put Peter next to Paul and Travis next to me. The server came out and gave us our bottles.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a beer and onion rings."

"I'll have a sprite and mozzarella sticks." I smiled as she wrote down our food and walked away. I handed Paul a bottle and we fed the boys when a older lady came up to us.

"My, you are a cute little family!"

"Thank you mam." I smiled as her and her husband walked away. We got our drinks and appetizers when we ordered our meal.

"I'll have the rib eye medium rare with fries and a large side order of fries and she'll have a small side order of fries and the angus western burger with no onions." The waitor nodded and left and I smiled at Paul as he devoured his food while Peter cooed and sucked on his binky. I placed Travis in his car seat and started eating.

"So, you're dad is watching the boys tonight."

"Why?"

"He wants to see them. And I want some alone time." I blushed and smirked.

"You're a horn dog."

"You knew that already." I laughed and shook my head. I drooled a little when our food arrived and ate my food and looked at him and shook my head. He was already half way through his steak.

"You're cookings better." I smiled small and finished eating. He paid the bill and we got the boys situated in the car before we headed to my dad's. By the time we got there it was dusk.

"Look at my boys!" I laughed when dad picked them both up and kissed their cheeks. He kissed my cheek and nodded at Paul before he took the boys to his room.

"What time do you want us to pick them up?"

"Whenever you feel like it." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll come by to get them at 11."

"Ok. Bye honey."

"Bye dad." I got in the car and we drove home. I yawned and stretched before feeling myself carried inside the house. "I can walk you know."

"Yea, but I love carrying you." I laughed and giggled when he got the door open and laid me on the bed.

"I love when you carry me." I sighed and laughed when he laid beside me and curled against me. I snuggled into him and felt him move his hand to my breast and the other to my pants. "Paul!"

"The kids are at your dad's." He whispered and kissed me before we heard a howl.

"Fuck!" He sighed and I laughed when he got up and took his clothes off before running into our back yard. I stretched and turned the TV on and pulled out my laptop and logged on facebook when I heard a crash downstairs. I got out of bed and opened the door and walked to the living room.

"Hello." A thick russian accent said from behind me. I turned and saw a tall thin vampire with long brown hair and bright red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I backed away from him and he stalked me to the couch. He pushed me to sit down and I gulped and shook a little and wondered where Paul was.

"He's out fighting my coven." I looked at him wide eyed and he nodded his head. "Comes in very handy."

"What do you want?" I asked as he leaned into me and inhaled.

"Collateral." I shook and prepared myself to jump when he grabbed my arm and smirked. "I go where you go."

"What do you want with me?" I heard a howl and snarl and felt my heart rate quicken.

"Their close. Almost here. You will come with me willingly. Or you will be forced." I tried to pull my arm away and cried out when he hit the back of my head before blacking out.

"You brought her here!"

"What did you suggest I do with her?"

"Not bring her here! They'll find us for sure!"

"No they wont. It's been 2 days. They won't find her here." I heard them say as I leaned up and saw myself chained to a room. There was a bed and a dresser as well as a tv. I sighed and tried to get the collar off my neck, but it zapped me.

"It won't come off with one of us." I heard the same russian accent say as he leaned against the door frame.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked in a small voice.

"Collateral. They give us what we want and they cane have you."

"What is it you want?"

"The half breed." I looked at him confused before a image of the little girl with Jake hit me from so long ago. "Bingo."

"Why her?"

"She is an abomination. I want her killed and bled dry. You are a mate of one of those wolves and have even pupped two of them. They will give me what I want.

"No they won't."

"Oh, so you hold yourself at such little ranking?"

"No, I just know Paul knows me well enough that I would rather him fight for me.

"Oh so his death over that of someone who means nothing to you?"

"Ha! He'll rip you apart." I laughed as he growled and got in my face.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you." He backed away after pushing me in the chest and then leaving and locking the door. I sighed and curled into myself before turning on the TV. 2 days? I've been gone that long? I saw a girl come in and put a tray of bread and water on the dresser and then leave. I went to it and heard my stomach grumble before eating and drinking the water. I felt a odd taste before feeling my body slacken. Dammit. I felt myself sway and went to the bed and laid down.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Paul calm down."

"No. You're woman isn't out there with god knows what doing god knows what to her!" I yelled as I flipped the table over and knocked off Emily's muffins. I heard the boys cry and went to them and nuzzled their faces. 3 days. 3 fucking days and no sign of her. Not a damn thing! I felt myself shaking before Emily came in with a tap.

"This was in the mailbox with no return address." I smelt her on the tape. We all did. I yanked it from her and put it in and felt my self shake. She had a collar on her neck and was tied and at on a bed. I saw a slick looking leech get in front of her and smile.

"No that we have your attention, let's get on with the demands. The hybrid for the girl. I know she is valued to you. Just deliver the girl and we will be more than happy to give this woman too you. I will give you 3 more days from now. If you do not deliver I will start sending her back to you piece by piece until consequently she will be dead." I saw Tali move the gag from her mouth.

"Don't do it! It's a trap! Get the others-" I saw one of them hit her in the back of the head and started shaking when she whimpered and went limp.

"Do not dissapoint." He smiled before it cut off. I felt a arm on my shoulder and saw Peter looking at me quizzically. I have to bring her back. I have to. I sighed and whimpered.

"What did she mean others?" Ryann asked as Autumn and Abi looked at each other and realization dawned on them. I saw April get the bottlewarmed up for the boys and heard Jakes phone go off.

"Autumn she said they will be here tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Leah asked as we all looked at the girls.

"I think she meant the others. I don't know if this plan is going to work, but it's worth a shot." Autumn said as she hung up the phone.

"What plan?" I asked as I thought of Tali's smiling face.

"We give them the hybrid."


	11. No Words For My Pain

"What?" Jake yelled as we all eyed the girls

"Don't yell at Abs!" Ryann yelled as he got in front of Abi and Seth growled and got in front of Autumn.

"She's trying to sacrifice my imprint!"

"If you would listen you'd know that Alice is helping us get the others here because Caitlin can change into your imprint. She's a shape shifter remember?" Autumn said in a bored and irritated tone as we all looked at her. "So we have to go with Nat's plan."

"What plan?" I asked.

"We use Caitlin to change into the little girl. Jake you will have to look like you're hurt and distressed that she's going to be gone and we need to have them think we give up."

"But she's human."

"They don't know of her training. Out of all of us, Caitlin is the most deadly in battle formation. Do they know of he gift?"

"They've been trying to get to her so they should." Efram said quietly. I saw doc leech, the half breed, mr and mrs leech breeze in with the future seeing leech.

"Then tiff can make them think its her by letting them see things when she's there." Autumn left and got on the phone.

"Rich can make a shield. He can protect Caitlin." April came back blushing and nodded at Abi.

"This should work because I see Nessie with us and every one happy." I nodded gravely and stood and went to Emily.

"Can you watch the boys?"

"Of course! I can watch my god kids. Me and Kim will have everything settled here." I nodded and left and went to her dad's home. I saw a car and knocked on the door.

"Paul come in." He said saddened and I saw a huge man sitting on the couch. He looked at me with a scowl and growled. I growled back and stood in front of Mr. Kyle.

"Calm down Ulric. He is the one I was telling you about."

"Do you know what you have in your house Allen?"

"He knows." I answered before sizing him up. "But who are you and what are you doing here?"

"He's my brother-"

"I am kin unlike you!"

"Really now?" I looked him up and down and heard him growl louder and growled back.

"I'm here to get my niece."

"We can handle it."

"You don't know what you're dealing with." I eyed him and sat down when he did. "One can read minds, one can read power levels, and the rest are faster than the average vampire. I have fought them. They acquire and destroy."

"So they want my friends imprint. We know of their intentions."

"Then you know they don't plan on returning you mate alive." I tensed and growled. "I thought so."

"We have everything under control."

"No you don't. Obviously my brother has not told yo. When they realize what she is they will kill her surely."

"They don't know she can jump-"

"You really are clueless are you?"

"Brother-"

"No Allen, I will tell him. He is going to be family anyway." He laughed dryly and looked me in my eyes. "You see Natalia will be experiencing her first night soon. She has already passed her 19 birth year. That means her blood will sing now."

"What do you mean?"

"She is more than a teleporter. Have you ever wondered why she is the only one. Her brothers do not carry our DNA. They are not her real kin. Allen thought he would be safe if he didn't pass down our curse into the next blood line. But he was destined to. Why do you think he leaves this land when for more than two days at a time? Because he is like me and his daughter, my niece is of mine!" He said as he stood up and scowled. "We are Real werewolves."

"Werewolves? Tali-"

"Doesn't know. He has kept her away from our family. He has called us in to find her. We will rescue our kin and then we will see who she chooses in her true form." He growled before leaving. I looked at Allen and growled and shook before running outside and phasing. I heard Sam, Zach, Collin, and Brady in my head. I howled and the others joined me. I replayed everything for them.

_Sweet fuck!_

_Yea, I know._

_So we have to let them know the plan-_

_He won't listen Sam. He is going to make her choose them!_

_Paul, the imprint is too strong and she just can't forget her family, you and the boys are her family now._

_Then why was he so confident?_

_I don't-_

_Guys a group of wolves are trying to fight the Cullens!_ Jake yelled as we saw him enter the clearing and saw 6 werewolves snarling and one walking back and forth in front of them.

"Ulric we are not initiating anything!" Edward said with a defensive stance in front of the female vamps. Doc, the big guy and the emo one were crouched while Jake growled and looked ready to attack.

"We are forming a plan." The werewolf growled at them and then hecrouched. "I understand you're protecting family but she is mine and we will protect her." Edward said gravely. We arrived and I phased and pulled shorts from Sam's leg and pulled them on. I went to them and stood between the vamps and the wolves.

"Ulric turn back." I saw the leader snarl in my direction before her turned back. He had his clothes still and snarled at me.

"You protect them before your mate and her family!"

"We have a plan!"

"You're plan will be useless!"

"How do you know!"

"You do not care for Natalia. Your fickle bond means nothing!" I snarled and shook.

"I love her with all my heart and the boys she gave me but this is not helping! I want to go in there and rip them apart but it will not stop them from killing her. They won't hesitate and I need to have a logical plan before I rip their heads off. Giving them what they want won't help!" I yelled and huffed through my nose. "You do not know what I am going through and How I feel like at any minute I can crumble and break down, but her and our sons need me to be strong she is relying on ME to get her out of there and I will do it with or with out you and you will not FUCK UP what we have planned! I don't give a fuck about kin, I care about making sure the love of my life is alive and breathing even if it means I will not be by the end of the night!" I screamed and felt tears in my eyes. I had to stay strong. "Do you know how it feels? To sit here and hope that a plan will work to save the love of your life and if it doesn't what could happen? Do you know how it feels not being able to see her and know she is ok and not knowing if she is being fed or raped and bled dry like a bank!" I fell to my knees and shook before I phased and whimpered. I saw him look at me with less of a scowl and look back at the others and heard their yips and growls.

"We will try it your way. If it doesn't work, we try ours." He whispered before he turned back and they all ran off. I heard silence in my head for once and saw Edward come up.

"Thank you Paul." I nodded and turned before running back to Sam's I felt the sympathy from the pack and phased.

"Emily can you throw me some sweats!" I yelled from the side of the house. I saw some come out a window and slid them on before going in and holding my sons. I didn't care that the pack was back or that the girls saw me. I held them in each arm and sat on the couch before I broke down. I can't live without her. Neither could they. I had to get her back. I whimpered and felt two hands on my shoulders I heard Peter start to wake and shed him and felt Kim and Abi take them from me. I put my hands over my eyes and felt a sob tear through me. I was a broken man and only my imprint can fix me.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"They haven't responded." I heard the Russian, Belcov, say as he leaned against the door. I held myself to my knees and stared out the window. "We will follow through with our threat."

"Will it hurt?" I croacked.

"Yes." I felt a sadness wash through me and saw him walk forward a twirl my hair. I pushed me down my shoulder and went to my feet.

"Balcov. They have brought her." No! I looked over panicked and saw the woman Anna smile wide and felt him drag me by my chain and pulled me out the room. I looked on as the pulled me out the house and outside. I saw the others and a hurt and distressed Jake being held down by some of the wolves and some strange looking werewolves. I saw Tiff and Autumn and Abi there with the guys and saw Paul in his wolf form. I whimpered and tried to go to him, but Belcov wouldn't let me go. I heard Paul snarl and the werewolves snarl. Who were they?

"The abomination first!" Ana yelled. I saw Seth take Nessie and bring her to them. I saw him look at me expectantly and saw Belcov nod. I looked at Nessie and saw her look saddened and confused. She tried to run to Jake, but I Galvin kept her in place. I saw Jake try harder. Where were her parents?

"Dead, they destroyed the minor problem to get her here." I felt dread and looked at Paul saddened and saw him look down. I saw Seth growl and saw Paul look too and inch forward. "Well since we have what we want we will leave you be, but we never keep promises." I felt dread fill me and felt him move my neck and lean towards me and saw dread in Paul's face AND Seth growl before he fought Ana. I saw Nessie turn into Caitlin and a shield form around her and she start fighting Galvin. I jumped in the middle of the guys and felt Beclov being ripped off me and then the chain broken I saw Caitlin rip the Galvin's head off and look at me and I jumped to her and jumped back and saw Abi bring pieces to Deon as she lit them on fire. I saw the werewolves rip Belcov apart and howl and felt a pull to them. I felt rush fill me and screamed as pain soared through me. The rest of their coven came out and were fighting the wolves while Autumn tried to find what was wrong.

"She's in immense pain." I heard her say as I screamed and writhed. I saw Paul run to me and saw the rest of them around me. He was crying and holding me to him.

"She will be finished soon. Move from her." I heard a gruff voice say and looked at him and felt my self being pulled to him He back away and Turned into a wolf. It was different from Paul. He stood on his haunches and was bent over and looked like he was foaming at the mouth. He had red eyes and then I saw the others who were the same as him. The same dark fur and the same height, I felt a pull to them and felt the pain lesson. I stood wobbly and walked over to them and felt my bones break and screamed. I felt Paul come to me, but was pushed back by a wolf. I saw them growl at each other before he phased and tried to come for me. I saw the other wolves try and then they were breaking out into mini fights. I walked closer to the wolf from earlier and felt myself cry out and shake as I saw my skin fall off I looked over and saw I was the same height as them. I saw hair grow on me and heard a growl. I looked forward and saw the wolf from earlier and felt submissive to him. He yipped at me to follow and the others to stop. I followed after him and heard a whimper and looked back. I felt my heart swell. Who was this? Why was I so attached to them? I crept over to him and heard a low growl from my alpha and whimpered. I turned sadly to the wolf I wanted to remember and made my way to the other wolf. I heard another howl and saw a wolf stand head to head with the Alpha and recognized my sire. Sire? Dad! I yipped and heard him growl. I looked back and saw the wolf turn to a man.

"Tali? Honey come home." I saw him come closer and heard a growl and moved away from him and saw his hurt expression before he fell to his knees. "Please. Remember how much you love me and our sons." Sons? Our sons? Peter! Travis! I turned fully to him and heard another growl and a snarl from my dad and the alpha. "Tali please." I saw this man cry and felt my heart break. Paul. Paul! I love him so much! I saw a image of us with our sons in a hospital. I felt my heart swell further and walked over to him. I sniffed and whimpered and nuzzled him. I saw him smile wide and rub my face.

"Turn back honey." I turned and saw my sire looking at me warmly. I cocked my head. Turn back? But how? "Think human. Will it." I calmed my thoughts and felt myself shrink and opened my eyes and felt Paul hug me to him tightly. I hugged him back and kissed him and felt tears come to my eyes. How could I forget my family. I sobbed and hugged myself to him and heard him whimper and inhale my scent. He rubbed my back and I saw our tears mingle in the grass.

"You have much to learn."I looked over and saw the man from earlier looking at my uncaringly before leaving with other people. I look at Paul and rub his face.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed him and then we stood and I looked at my father.

"What is going on?"

"There is a lot to say. My side of the family is from Russia as you know. We are….werewolves Natalia. I didn't want this life for you."

"So my brothers-"

"They are not kin." The guy from earlier said. I felt a pain in my heart and looked at my dad.

"He tells the truth."

"What?"

"I didn't want children of my own because they would have this life. I married your mother and then you were born. The reason we are not together is because she couldn't live this life anymore."

"Do my- her sons know?"

"No, they were sired by Pierce. They are his children." I cried and shook and felt Paul hold me to him.

"How could you lie to us?"

"I wanted nothing to be viewed differently. I love you and them like they were my own and that will never change."

"Is that why I could teleport?"

"Yes." The guy said. "It is also why you acknowledge me as your alpha."

"My dad said only our family are werewolves. Who are you?"

"Your uncle. And this is your cousins Alvina, Draya, Hego, and Mikel. Those are your aunts Amelia and Rina. That is your uncle Sebor." They each nodded at me and I looked at them. They held uncaring masks and I felt no tie to them.

"How, why did you lie?" I asked my father.

"I didn't want them near you."

"You cannot hide kin. I knew the moment you were ready. Your energy called to your alpha. How could you hide her from us. We are her family."

"She is not going to Russia Ulric! I didn't wasn't her to feel trapped into this life."

"Trapped?"

"We do not age. Your sons will either get our gene or your mates." I felt Paul growl and felt tears in my eyes.

"She isn't leaving."

"You may be her mate, but as her alpha I hold more control over her decision. I have only to call on her."

"You will not!" My father yelled before he started breathing hard and then turned into a wolf. I saw my uncle do the same and they growled at each other as another wolf tried to stop them. I saw my uncle snarl at the other wolf and my dad lunge at him. I felt Paul lift me and push me behind him and he blocked me from their fighting. I felt Autumn and Abi grab me and the saw Paul phase as he through my uncle away from my dad. I saw another wolf snarl at him and felt my heart break when he through Paul and then the guys get in front of us.

"Enough!" I heard a woman yell I saw her look at me sadly and then march over to my uncle and father. "You know better! You say we're kin, but you don't treat her as if with your superiority and you brother should have been told her the truth!" The woman snarled at the now growling wolves. I saw Paul growl and back up to me. I petted his tail and saw him relax. I saw the wolf that attacked him go back to his pak. My pack. Whatever!

"Rina she is in our pack!"

"Yes, but she is also in theirs!" She yelled back as my family became human again. "Stop fighting over her and let her have her family and her mate. You forget he is family now." She shook her head at him before walking in my direction. I heard Paul snarl and patted him before walking to meet her.

"You're my aunt?"

"Yes, your cousins call me TiTi Ri." She smiled lovingly before hugging me. "I am happy to finally meet you. It has been so long."

"You knew!" I saw my uncle yell.

"Yes. Allen told me. I promised to be quiet as long as I could meet her. You are as beautiful as a rose." I blushed and she smiled small and looked behind me. "I know you will take care of her. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled warmly before hugging me again. "If you need anything call me. I will be here in 6 hours running." She smiled before walking away. "Brother let's return home."

"Rina! She-"

"Is safe and at home. If you make her come with us we will have war and we will lose. Sometimes your pride can overshadow your brain." She kissed me father's cheek before she turned into a wolf and ran with others. I saw my uncle snarl before he turned into a wolf and ran as well. I saw my father sigh before looking at me sadly.

"If you hate me-"

"I could never hate you, but you need to tell me the truth later. Right now I want to go home and be with Paul and my children." I said with a small sigh and saw Paul lean down and saw my dad nod and turn into a wolf and run in another direction than us. I clung to Paul as he ran us to Sam's house. I ran inside and hugged Emily before picking my boys up and kissing them awake.

"Mommy isn't going to leave you again ok?"

"I'll make sure of that." I felt Paul hug me to him and I got the boys in their car seats and we went home. I laid them in bed with us and kissed them and hugged them and snuggled them.

"You don't want them to get sick."

"I know, I just missed them." I sighed before putting them in their basinet before they drifted off again. I got in the bed and saw Paul climb in with me and snuggled to him. I clung to him and felt him wrap his arms around me. I fell asleep and promised myself this was never happening again. I kissed his peck and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	12. How To Love

"Hey." I whispered when I felt arms hold me tight. I snuggled into Paul and felt him sniff me and then kiss along my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back and smiled as he turned me on my back and kissed his way to my mouth. I held him to me by the nape of his neck and slid my legs around him. I moaned and gasped as he made his way back to my neck and cupped one of my breasts.

"Paul."

"Hmm." I opened my mouth to say something when I heard crying. I laughed at his cursing and pushed him off me and went into the nursery.

"Mommy's here." I laughed as I picked up Travis and walked him with me downstairs so he can have a bottle.

"Daddy was trying to have some alone time mister." I laughed at Paul's baby talk and shook my head. He ran up stairs and I heard giggle and saw him walk in with Peter and handed him a bottle. He went and turned the TV on and started watching baseball and shook my head. I finished feeding Travis and handed him to Paul and laughed at him in his boxers holding diaper clad babies zoning in on the game. I took a picture and saw him frown at me before laughing.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Meat omlete and hash browns." I nodded and started cooking when I heard the door bell.

"Look at my little oompa loompas!" I laughed at Emily and shook my head as she came in with Peter in her arms.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Nat. Cooking?"

"Yea. Still bbqing at your house tonight?"

"Yea, its suppose to be good outside." I nodded and laughed while she baby talked and snuggled Travis. I put the food on the plate and walked in the living room and traded Paul for our boy. He started digging in and I kissed his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"So I have news."

"Please tell me."

"I'm pregnant!" I laughed and hugged her and heard Paul laugh.

"How'd Sam take it?"

"He molested me and then called all his family. I told mine on the way here. How's Leah?"

"She gets back today. I'm trying to hold my tongue, but Claus got accepted in Seattle and is going there. He's getting a house in Port Angeles."

"Really!"

"Yea, he said he wants to be near her and stuff. I know when he hits 18, it's going to be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Juliet told me they haven't done anything of the sex kind yet. Just kiss. But I know him and when he hits 18 all bets are off." I laughed and heard a gag in the living room before Paul walked in.

"I'd rather not here about everyone's sex life right now."

"Well, either here about it or see it." Emily said and I laughed at his saddened face be fore he too Travis and I handed Emily Peter.

"We're gunna go watch some more man stuff." He kissed me head and left the kitchen.

"So how has everything been?"

"Good, he won't let me out of his sight, not that I blame him. We're going to my dad's for lunch so we can talk about the whole werewolf thing."

"Have you turned into one since then?"

"No, I stay inside mostly. Since I attract every super natural thing in the fuckin book."

"I don't think you do." I looked at her skeptically. "Ok, you do."

"Exactly." I laughed as she handed me Peter and kissed my cheek.

"See you tonight." She waved and walked out and I stretched before seeing the boys yawn.

"Let's change your diapers and put you boys back to sleep." I baby talked and took them both from Paul. I changed them and put them in their cribs and went into the shower. I heard the open and shut before I saw Paul climbing in.

"Hey!"

"Now where were we?" He whispered before kissing along my ear. I shivered and leaned back into him as he grabbed my breast again. I sighed and moaned when he started sucking on my neck and then palmed me. I gasped as he slid a finger along my folds and then into me before his thumb started rubbing my nub. I gasped and felt my legs shake before he switched our positions and knelt down. He lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder and then started licking up my folds. I moaned loud and felt him still rubbing my nub and then lifted my other leg over his shoulder. I gasped and started shaking when he attacked me with his tongue. I moaned his name loud when I came and felt him slid back up me kissing along the way and then slid my legs to his waste before kissing me hard and entering me. I gasped and held onto him as he rammed into me and sank my nails into him when he hit my g-spot and heard him growl. I nibbled on his neck and ear and arched my back as my body began to shake.

"I ….. love you so…..much." He as gasped out.

"I love you…..too!" I yelled as I came and felt him go faster before he stilled and came. I gasped for breathe and saw steam from the shower as he kissed me again and slide out of me. I sighed and held onto him and saw him inhaling my head. "Now get out so I can finish."

"I'll help you." I laughed at him and nodded and let him wash my back before I finished up and then got out and blow dried my hair. I stretched and slid on some skinny jeans and a red v neck and my domo slippers and saw him come out in a new pair of boxers and some shorts and green plain shirt. He slid on some flip flops and hugged me and kissed me before we went into the boys room and got them ready to see their grandpa.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Look at my munchkins!" I laughed and saw Paul smirk as my dad kissed the boys heads and then hug me. I hugged him back lovingly and saw he had already had some food, out.

"You grilled?"

"Yea, you know I can't cook." I laughed and got the boys set up in their car seats and gave them each a bottle before eating from the plate Paul made for me.

"So should I start?"

"Go ahead." I sighed as I ate my chicken.

"Well, our family dates back to when Julius Caesar held the throne. We were cursed with this when our kin destroyed a head of a wiccan tribe. Ever since that full mon night we turn into wolves. Our minds go back to our animal instincts and in some cases we forget who we are. I didn't want that for my family. Your uncle Ulric is in charge of the pack now because he is oldest. I hid you from them because of what you saw last night. He is very hard headed and demanding."

"Why didn't you ever go back?"

"When you leave the pack you're excommunicated. No questions asked. I loved your mother and I didn't want my children to be stuck with this curse. So I married her and when I told her of who and what I was and that I wish for no children she got them else where."

"Did she…did she feel bad?"

"Yes, she loves me, but she loves children more. You know how many siblings she has. She wanted a family that big. I accepted her unfaithfulness and told her regardless I loved her."

"Why did you really divorce?"

"I wanted her happy. I wanted her to be with Pierce even though he thinks I don't know anything. I know." I stood up and hugged him and felt a little bit of tears in my eyes.

"I love you dad."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you." I smiled and saw him relax and felt Paul rub my back.

"So have you turned recently?"

"No."

"Good."

"What o you mean?"

"When we turn, we forget who we are. I leave because I've seen the outcome of wolves near non direct kin. I've seen Children killed and hurt. I've seen wives maimed. I didn't want to chance anything with you, so I left all the times I needed to change."

"So what can I do?"

"Teleport. The women in our pack have that gift."

"What about the men?" I heard Paul ask.

"Our speed. You also will be more intuned with vampires and their where abouts. And you're healing should now be like mine and Pauls."

"Wow."

"Yea. I didn't want this life for you. You'll need to change soon. If not you'll become more irritable."

"How often?"

"Twice a month. Your beast side needs to be able to run and be free for at least 2 days."

"Ok, Not right now though."

"No, you should be fine for another 8 days." I nodded and saw the time and hugged him again before we kissed the boys good bye and headed out.

"You okay?"

"Yea, It's just a lot to take in."

"Yea." He whispered back as we pulled up to Emily's house and heard all the noise. I hoped out and helf his hand as we walked in.

"Nat!" I hugged Abi and Autumn and made my way to April.

"How are you guys?"

"Good how about you?"

"She's fine and relaxed." I smiled at Autumn and saw Leah walk in with a half smile and sat next to her.

"Hey cousin in law!" I saw her blush and laughed as she nodded and saw Paul grab a plate of burgers and fries and handed me a plate with a burger and hot dog and fries. I saw the liquor and looked at him goo goo eyed and heard everyone laugh when he sighed and nodded. I mixed my drinks and sat back down and smiled like I won the lottery.

"So Nat face, where the boogers at?" Zach asked as he leaned back with some blonde.

"My dad's and their not boogers! Their oompas!" Everyone laughed and I feel Paul slide an arm around my waste. I leaned into him and smiled and finished my drink and felt myself feeling good.

"Woa is she drunk already?"

"Well she hasn't drank in about 11 months." ABi said as I felt myself getting hot. I looked at Paul and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Tell Zach to take blondie out of here so I can show you a trick." I whispered and smiled happily at him as he nodded and looked at Zachand heard a sigh and someone saying bye as they headed out. As soon as they were gone I looked at Emily.

"If were not back by 7am. Pick the boys up from my dad's and watch them for a little while." She nodded confused and I smiled before kissing Paul and then jumping.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNNPNPNPNP

"What in the-" I kissed him again and smiled as we layed on the beach. "Where are we?"

"Barbados."

"Why are we here, not that I'm complainging."

"Because this is our honeymoon and I want you to make love to me right here after we're married." I sighed out as he climbed on top of me and kissed me softly.

"Of course." I smiled wide and hugged him to me and then jumped again.

"Where are we now?" He whispered as we landed on a bed.

"In a hotel in London, I booked it for the night." I saw him smile and then kissed him hard and turned him on his back. I leaned forward and had my lips barely at his and lost myself in his eyes.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN

"One, Two, Three, Four-"

"What are you doing sir?" I asked as I woke up and stretched.

"Counting the amount of freckles on your cheeks. There's 47 in total on them, but I was just making sure." I laughed and smiled before kissing him and sighing.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He nuzzled into me and kissed my neck.

"What time is it?"

"9:30." I sighed and sat up and stretched and heard a knock. I went opened the door and saw room service and smiled as I signed off for the food and he pushed the cart in. He eye balled me in the sheets and then looked scared and bug eyed at Paul when he growled from the bed and made o stand. He nodded at me and ran off and I laughed as I drank some tea and looked outside. I heard a snap and looked back to see him holding a camera.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Capturing this moment, you look beautiful." He snapped another and I smiled before walking to him as he kept taking pictures. I tookt he camera and climbed on top of him and sat the cup on the night stand. I took a picture of him and then another and then I laid the camera down before kissing him.

"We have to go."

"Why?"

"The boys." I laughed at his sigh and dropped the sheet and slid on my close from the other night and stretched. I saw him get dressed and the eat four cookies. I grabbed one and then kissed before I jumped in front of Emily's house. I heard a lot of people and walked in and smiled when I saw my boys laughing and making noises at Ryann and Seth.

"There you are! Where did you take him?" Sam asked as Emily came into the living room.

"London." I sighed and smiled at him before hearing my stomach growl.

"Woa! Take me next time!" Brady whined and I laughed when Paul slapped him in the back of the head. I grabbed one of Emily's muffins and Peter and ate while buckling him up. Paul did the same with Travis and we headed home. I got in and put the boys down and took a shower before putting on a blue boy short and bra set with some leggings and one of Paul's shirts. I took my camera and my laptop and turned on the baby monitor in the living room before getting comfy. I uploaded the PG pictures and made me standing at the window sill with big Ben in front of me and a towel wrapped around me. My hair was crazy and I had a tea cup in my hand and the sun hit me perfectly. I smiled and then tagged Paul in the picture of him and the boys watching baseball and then checked my inbox and changed my status.

'**London with the hubster was fun ;) Now time to plan my wedding :D**'

I went online and looked at my wedding wish list and saw Paul sit next to me.

"What's up?"

"Booking our reception hall and the beach."

"OK, what are we doing on the beach?"

"Getting married." I smiled wide and saw him look at me lovey dovey before kissing me and then watching the game with a big bowl of cereal. I stretched and then bought the brides maid and maid of honor dresses.

"So when is the official date so I'm not late?"

"Very funny!" I nudged him and laugh before I heard the baby monitor go off. I went to get up but saw him go instead. He came back with both of them and leaned back with them. I smiled and then yawned.

"Take a nap."

"You have patrols."

"Yea in 3 hours. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when I leave." I smiled and kissed him before climbing off the couch and into our bedroom. I got in bed and stretched before immediately feeling sleep consume me.

"What about these?"

"Nope, too lovey dovey. I'm looking for a pale pink or oale green color to go with the white. Not Hot pink and red." I sighed as I looked for favors. I was almost done. Just needed to pick out a caterer and my cake.

"Cake?"

"We pick that out tomorrow."

"As long as it's not carrot."

"Yea, that is unholy!" I shuddered and Abi nodded her head. I was in the bridal store with her, my mom, Autumn, April, Emily, Leah, Kim, and Juliet.

"Okay we have your dresses ready." The dress coordinator said as she led me behind a curtain. I slid on the first dress and came out.

"So…."

"You look like a cockatoo." I laughed at Juliet.

"Yea. Next one please?" I went back in and tried on another dress."

"This one?"

"You look like you're pregnant again." My mom said and I sighed before going back in. I slide the dress on and fell in love with it. This is it. It was a tube dress and clung to me until my knees where it fanned out. It was white with a pale green trim around the knee and under my breast. It was corset tied in the back and the ribbons were white and the background cloth was pale green. I pushed my already big boobs up and defined my shape. It had flower designs in pale green along the waste.

"This is the one." I said as I came out and heard gasps.

"Beautiful."

"Love it."

"Get it!" Abi said as I nodded.

"How much?"

"Originally 4000, but it's on sale for 1400." I looked shocked and nodded my head.

"I'll get it." I heard everyone yell and smiled wide and felt myself tear up. Everything was going to be perfect. This was perfect.


	13. When everything was just going good

"So what do you have planned?"

"I'm going to do a private show after the party."

"Oh! Kinky!" I laughed at Emily as we walked along the grocery store shopping. I had the boys at my dad's and was planning Paul's birthday party.

"I hope he likes it."

"He will! What do you have in mind?"

"I bought this blue set. Has a little pale blue gown and everything! I Got these white hills from Port Angeles and I'm gunna curl my hair. I have it all planned out. The boys are staying with you guys and I'm going to have my best hooker face on." We laughed and walked to the check out. We walked to our cars and waved good bye before heading to our homes. I pulled up and put the groceries away and pulled out three steaks and 5 potatoes and a big fresh bag of green beans. I started cooking and hear the front door.

"I missed you. Where are the boys?"

"I missed you too. With dad." He nodded and kissed my cheek. Nad then my neck. "I need to finish cooking so stop that!" I laughed as he slapped my ass and grabbed a beer before he sat down and watched me. I never knew why he liked to do that, but I just let him. "How was work?"

"Good. Hired two new guys. Greg wants to know when you're coming back up there to bring them lunch again. I told you they were gunna get hooked on your cooking." I laughed and shook my head.

"Tomorrow. I just got groceries and bought stuff for tacos." I nodded and began making a check list and made Paul's plate before putting it in front of him and making my own.

"You're too good for me!" I laughed and shook my head as we ate. He devoured his two steaks, three potatoes and mountain of green beans and then had three slices of peach pie. I put the food away and kissed his cheek before grabbing the keys.

"I'm gunna get the boys!"

"I'll come with you." I smiled and nodded as he grabbed my jacket and I slid on my boots. We drove to my dad's house and laughed when he answered the door.

"Are you trying to kidnap them from me?"

"Dad!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. He helped us put the boys away and walked us to the car.

"I have to change tomorrow. I think you should come with me."

"When will I be back?"

"Give yourself two days."

"I'll go with you. Emily can watch the boys." I smiled at Paul and rubbed his arm.

"Will it be safe for him?"

"Yes, he should be ok." I nodded and hugged him and then we made our way out.

"So we're gunna go wolf together."

"Shut up Paul!" I laughed and shook my head. We got the boys inside the house and in their room and went to ours. I slide off my clothes and left on my tank top and slid on some short shorts. I climbed in the bed and checked my facebook and put my hair in a top not and felt Paul get in the bed and then turn the TV on.

"What are we watching?"

"ESPN." He said focused as he watched the baseball highlights. I shook my head and turned on my skype and saw Juliet call me.

"Yellow!"

"Hey Jules."

"Okay so update me on wedding details and my oompas!"

"Well Peter is still wild and giggly. Travis is still quiet so I think He's going to take after Paul. We chose our cake and we just need to get the catering down pat. Everything should be set."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you. We're gunna be down there in 3 weeks to get Claus moved in. Leah still thinks he's going to New York and he wants to tell her, but he wants to see her excited face too much. The house is cute. Two bedroom because mom said in case she stays the night, but we all know she is gunna bed sexing him up finally so it's all good. And he'll FINALLY loose his v card!"

"Jules! My fiancé is right here." I saw Paul laughing and smiling wide.

"Well sorry! Now where was I? Oh yea! So yea we should be down there and then me and Mom went to the store to get some furniture for him to be shipped and we saw Evan! He asked me how you were and I told him you and your FIANCE were good. You should of seen his face. He looked like a fish! Then I started talking about your boys and he just looked so lost. Then had the nerve to ask if they were his and I was like no you asshole there her fiancés, because we all know he's the love of your life."

"Wow!" I said shocked and saw Paul smirking before holding me to him.

"Hey Paul!"

"Hey Juliet!"

"Well, I'm gunna go. Got work in the morning. Ugh"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I got off skype and shut my computer down and stretched and heard the TV shut off. I layed down and checked to make sure the baby monitor was still on and heard Travis snoring and smiled. I turned on my side and layed on Paul's chest and kissed his peck before feeling him wrap his arms around me and drifting off to sleep.

"So their formula is in here. The diapers are all here-"

"Nat, go on. We got this!" I laughed at Emily and smiled before nodding and walking back to the car. I got in and Paul drove us to my dads and we followed him out of town. We drove until we went to a dirt road in the middle of no where. We stopped deep in the forrest and then saw him smile and lead us further in.

"I got you." Paul said as he helped me over a log. We eneded up at a camp fire of sorts and I saw my Aunt Rina there.

"Natalia!" She hugged me and kissed my cheeks before hugging Paul. We sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted you to feel comfortable with us. The men usually take off and howl and become one with nature, but us women gravitate to our children. We feel the need to protect our young. You're father doesn't know how to deal with that part of changing. I'm here to make sure, along with your mate, that you don't go running to them and killing everyone in your way."

"Ok." I whispered and felt Paul rub circles on my back and saw my dad stand up and stretch before he began to zone out and then he was a werewolf. He crouched down and howled before he ran. I looked at my aunt and she smiled.

"He went hunting."

"Ok so how do I change?"

"Think with your animal side. Be one with it." She said as she closed her eyes and I saw her turn. I closed mine and let my mind blank. How do animals think? I focused on these burning need to run and felt like my body was weightless. When I opened my eyes I saw Paul in his wolf form and say my Aunt Yip. I want my boys. I scooted back and felt Paul snuggle to me and nip my ear and shuddered and whimpered before leaning into him. My aunt smiled and then howled before running to hunt. I nuzzled into Paul and heard him growl and lay down and nuzzle me to him. I nipped him and he growled louder and then I felt myself being pounced on. I felt submissive to him and turned my head and felt him nip and lick my neck. God this felt good. He layed on me and I whined and nuzzled him. He nipped me again and then layed on his side with me. I heard everything. His heart beat. Animals running. I saw a deer run past us and wanted him. I stood and felt Paul rise with me and raced after the buck. I grabbed it and ripped it apart before devouring it. I saw Paul watching me proud and finished my kill before going back to him.

"How was it for you?"

"I can't describe it." I sighed as we layed in bed. I kissed his chin and put my face in his neck.

"If that's how sex will be every time, go wolf more often." I laughed and blushed. I basically raped him. Through him on the bed and took him.

"I'm gunna get the boys." He nodded and layed there exhausted. I threw on some clothes and drove to Emily's.

"My oompas!" I yelled and kissed their cheeks and saw them smile. I kissed them and got them ready to go.

"So how was it?"

"It was freeing. I need to do that once a month." I hugged her and she helped me get them in the car. We got home and I saw Two cars in the drive way. I got the boys out and we walked in and I saw Seth, Ryann, Collin, Abi, April, Leah, and Autumn.

"Hey guys!" They waved and Paul took the boys and kissed their cheek and took Peter. Abi took Travis and I put the carriers away. I walked out back to the back yard and saw Paul grilling.

"They want to have a date night. Abi brought video games." I laughed as the boys played foot ball and took Peter from him. I heard the door and answered it and saw Emily, Sam, Jared, and Kim.

"Hey!" I hugged them and saw Emily had baked goods and we went into the kitchen while they all went outside. I put Peter and Travis down for the night and turned the baby monitor on and grabbed the one from our room and put it on my hip. I walked back outside and saw everyone laughing and talking and Autumn comes up to me.

"Leah is sad still. I don't know why he won't come down here."

"I know. It will be ok though. Something will work out." She looked at me and nodded and smiled when she felt my mischief.

"I think I left something in the car. Come with me?"

"Sure." We walked out front and went to the car and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's moving here."

"Really!"

"Yea, he's surprising Leah. Got them a house and everything."

"Awesome!" We smiled and then she looked at the ground before blushing. "Me and Seth are moving in together."

"Really! Yay!"

"Yea, we put a down payment on a house near the beach. I don't know how this will work though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…..I don't want to scare him off."

"You wont! He loves you so much." She smiled and nodded and we saw Paul and Seth come outside. Paul had Travis in his arms and I swear they looked like twins with the same curious face. Seth walked over to Autumn and hugged and kissed her and we saw a car pull up.

"So it's true."

"Evan?"

"You had a kid with him!"

"What are you-"

"Get the fuck off my property." Paul said gravely as he handed my Travis and put me behind him.

"Fuck you trash!" I gasped and saw Paul start punching him in the face. I handed Travis to Autumn and went to grab Paul off of him and felt myself get pushed and hit.

"Nat!" I looked at Paul shocked and saw him look at me with wide eyes. He dropped Evan and I felt tears in my eyes.

"T-tali?" I stood up and was shaking a little and took Travis and went inside and felt Emily touch my arm. When did they all get outside? I blanched away and went and got Peter and went in our room and closed and locked the door. I put them on the bed and then took Paul's clothes and through them out the door. I felt tears run down my face and kept throwing stuff. Fuck him, fuck the wedding, fuck a honeymoon, fuck wolves, fuck it! I closed and locked the door and went to the bathroom and saw I had a bruise on my cheek and a cut as well. It was going to scar. Fuck my life. I sat on the edge of the tub and cried and jumped when I heard knocking on the door.

"Nat! It's Abi. Me, Autumn, and Emily wanna see if you're ok." I shook and held myself to me and cried. I sobbed and shook and heard them knock again before they left. I heard another knock.

"T-tali….I'm sorry honey. Please let me in, let me see you, you weren't suppose to get hurt, I didn't mean to hit you. Please…." I started crying harder and stood up and whipped my face and put my hair in a top not. I washed my cheek and hissed at the sting and saw it was starting to heal. I turned the light off and looked at the door and saw someone was sitting on the floor. I sighed and opened the door and saw Paul sitting there crying. I looked at him and saw his eyes widened when he saw my cheek.

"Tali….I'm….I'm so sorry!" He said as tear came down his eyes and he hugged himself to my waist. I cried and pushed him off me and through him a pillow and slammed the door. I heard a sigh and saw his shadow not move. I heard muffles and saw someone take him to the living room. I crawled in the bed and felt myself cry again and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and felt my eyes were puffy and stretched before going to the bathroom. I looked like shit. My cheek was healed but I still had a little bruise and there was a semi light scar. I sighed and brush my teeth before I heard the boys stir and opened the door and went into the kitchen. I saw Paul on the couch and went into the kitchen and started making bottles.

"Tali?"

"Yea?" I whispered and heard my voice come out in a croak.

"Are you…..are you ok?" I turned to him and saw his blood shot eyes.

"I'm healing." I grabbed the bottles and went to go back in the room and felt him hug me to him.

"I'm so sorry. I would never, EVER hurt you. I-I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry!" He cried into my neck and then fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me, please!" I felt my eyes water and turned my head from him and pushed him off me and went back into the room and closed and locked the door. I heard his cries and felt myself cry as I fed the boys and tuned him out. I heard a knock at the door and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Nat. It's Em. Can you let me in?" I sighed and opened the door and heard Sam and Jared talking to Paul. I saw Kim was with her and let them in before closing and locking the door.

"What happened?"

"Me and Autumn were talking and Evan showed up yelling at me and Paul told him to leave then he yelled at him and he started punching him. I tried to stop him and he punched me." I whispered and felt tears fall down my face.

"He didn't mean it did he?"

"No, I just…..I'm afraid of him right now ok?" I sobbed and felt Emily hug me to her.

"Nat…..I didn't get the scars on my face from a bear. Sam gave them to me."

"What!" I looked at her shocked and horrified.

"He was angry and I was too close to him when he phased and he scratched me. I was so angry and afraid of him for so long. I pushed him away until finally I realized I loved him too much to push him away. I know Sam would never hurt me. I talked to him let out all my anger and cried. Paul would never hurt you on purpose. He is hot headed and fowl mouthed, but he isn't a woman beater. He feels so bad and heartbroken. You need to talk to him." I cried and felt tears on me and looked to see Emily crying too. I nodded and she hugged me again and left with Kim. I left the door unlocked and cried for a little more. I heard a soft knock.

"Tali?"

"Come in." I whispered and saw him walk in slowly. He closed the door and sat on the bed. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain and the self loathing and realized he didn't mean it and he was beating himself up. I crawled over to him and laid my head on his shoulder and cried. I felt him pat my head and rub my back and heard him sob. I finally calmed down and felt him lift my face.

"I'm so sorry." He said pained and kissed my cheek and saw the bruise was basically gone. I felt tears again and saw him break down. I hugged him to me and rubbed his back and we layed down mindful of the boys. We layed there for hours and he cried. I couldn't cry anymore and rubbed circles in his back. I felt myself drift and fell asleep.

I yawned and turned and felt myself being clung too. Paul had his body wraped around mine and I sighed and pushed away and saw him wake up.

"Where….where are you going?" He asked me desperate.

"To the bathroom." He nodded and watched me go and I sat on the toilet and took my hair down and ran a hand through it. Life is fucking difficult. I sighed and flushed before washing my hands and walking back into the room. He walked in and I looked at him confused.

"I put the boys in their room." I nodded and climbed in the bed and laid down and felt him climb in and hold me to him.

"I'm sorry." I nodded and sighed.

"I know."

"Please don't leave."

"I won't."

"Let me see your face." He looked at my cheek and sigh before kissing it.

"It's better."

"It wouldn't be getting better if it wasn't for me." He whispered and pulled away.

"Paul, I'm scared ok. I feel like any second your gunna snap and hit me."

"I'm not. I won't ever do it again. I don't even know how I could have done it in the first place." He said distressed.

"I love you. I really do. With all my heart. I'm gunna stay. I just need you to d something."

"Anything."

"Go to anger management."

"Ok." He said with a nod and hugged me to him. I sighed and we layed there until the baby monitor went off. He got up and fed and changed them and got them back to sleep before climbing in bed with me.

"Do you have patrols?"

"Yea, in 5 hours." I nodded and felt myself drift to sleep.


	14. Learning from our mistakes

"So Paul, tell me why you're here today?"

"I have anger issues." I said and rubbed my hands together and saw him nod before writing something down.

"Ok, what pushed you into counseling now?"

"Me and my fiancé were having a bbq with friends and I accidently hit her while fighting someone."

"Was it intentional?"

"No! I just blacked out." I sighed and hung my head while he wrote some stuff down.

"Let's get to know each other Paul. How was your childhood?"

"It was ok, I guess."

"Why don't you explain it to me."

"Well, my mom and dad were ok, dad drank a lot and hit my mom. Mom was submissive."

"So where are they now."

"Dad left when I was 10 and mom died when I was 13." I felt myself stiffen as I pushed the sadness away.

"Don't do that Paul."

"Do what?"

"Push your feelings away. What emotions are you feeling?"

"Sadness and anger."

"I miss my mom."

"Why not your dad?"

"He was a dick."

"Why do you say that?"

"He hit my mom!"

"How do you know?"

"I watched him, he hit her and then would go off and sleep with other women and would come home and degrade her."

"How about you Paul, how did he treat you?"

"Like I didn't matter."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I don't know." I whispered as he eyed me.

"You're doing it again."

"I don't care."

"Is that what you do when you feel distressed? Push it aside like it doesn't matter?"

"Sometimes."

"It's not healthy Paul, you need to let it out." He shook his head and wrote some more before looking at me. "It seems your hour is up, we'll talk some more next week ok." I nod and shake his hand before he walks me out and I see Tali talking with a woman.

"How'd it go?"

"It was ok." I heard her sigh at my dismissive tone and thank the doctor before grabbing my hand and walking out. She walked with me in silence til we got to the elevator.

"Paul, are you ok? If this is too much for you we don't have to do this." I looked at her and saw her worry and loving eyes.

"It's ok, it will get better." I sigh and kiss her as we walk out of the elevator. We walk to my truck and hop in before heading home.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Babe, can you pass me his cackis!" I yelled from the boys room and heard a ok and saw Travis give me a mean face. "Don't look at me like that mister!" I hear Peter laugh and hear a knock at the door.

"Tali!" I hear the urgency in his voice and put Travis down before rushing out to the living room. I see Paul being hand cuffed and look around frantically.

"What's going on?" I ask worriedly and go to Paul.

"He's being arrested for battery and aggravated assault against my client Evan Price." A lawyer handed me a paper and I felt tears in my eyes. I looked at Paul confused and saw him looking at me sadly as they led him away. I ran after him and felt arms around me holding me back. I saw them put him in the cop car and heard myself yelling and crying. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be fucking happening! I was led back inside by a officer. He handed me some more papers and then let himself out and I felt so alone. I cried and shook until I went to the kitchen and called my father.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Can you come over here please!"

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask as a door slammed and a engine started.

"Paul just got arrested. They took him! They took him!"

"Why? What happened?"

"He beat up Evan because he came here and got in my face and Evan filed charges."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and checked the boys and quieted Peter down. I knew he wanted Paul, he always did when he was like this. I heard the front door and opened it and saw my dad there.

"Get in the car, I'll get the boys and we're going to Sam's. Call Emily, and grab those papers." I nodded and slid on my shoes and jacket and get everything before getting in the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily."

"Nat, what's wrong?"

"Tell Sam to get everyone together at his house. Me, dad, and the boys are on our way."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Paul got arrested."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Paul Merez!"

"Yeah?" I asked as I stood and a guard came to the cell.

"Your bail has been posted." I grab my jacket and get led out and see Tali and her dad standing there. The take me to her and I hug her and kiss her and feel her cry. She kisses me all over and then searches my face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, how'd you post my bail, it was 600'000?

"Daddy." I looked over at him and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok son?"

"Yea, thank you." I hugged him and they led me out and we got in the car. We passed the house and went to Sam's and I heard everyone inside.

"You okay man?" I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, just ticked off."

"It'll be ok. Dad and mom are getting a lawyer."

"Mr. Kyle, you don't have to-"

"You're my son, of course we would help." I feel myself get shocked and then feel like I might cry. I shake it off and hug Tali to me instead. Acceptance. Is this what it feels like?

"Okay, so what are we going to tell the judge?"

"The truth, we are going to set everything straight even before the kids."

"But, you could get sentenced!" Tali yelled and stood. "No, we're going to fight this!"

"No Tali, we aren't." I sighed and rubbed my face. The room got quiet.

"Paul, you can't just give up." I looked into her eyes and saw her tearing up.

"I'm not giving up, I'm choosing my battles. I attacked him. He didn't hit me first so I am going to get the bullshit end of this either way." I sighed and felt my shoulder drop.

"I heard the door slam and felt my heart drop when Autumn and Abi ran after her. I heard her sobbing and felt myself shake.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Possitive." I whisper and sigh as the rest of the girls walk out to her.

"He can't do this! Our family needs him! I need him! I can't do this by myself!" I heard her sobbing and felt like crawling into a whole and dieing. I felt tears come to my eyes and felt hands on my back.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Nat calm down!"

"No, the love of you're life isn't going to jail or worse prison!" I yelled and fell to the ground.

"Nat look, think about Paul. You need to stop being selfish." I looked at Autumn shocked.

"How am I being selfish?"

"You aren't thinking about what kind of decision this is for him. Paul is going to jail or prison willingly so that it can reduce his sentencing. If he fights this and looses, he'll end up with more time. He is doing this for you and the boys." I start to shake and cry harder. She was right. I was being selfish.

"I just can't loose him Autumn. I can't." I whisper and feel warm arms circle me.

"You won't Tali. I'll always be here." I heard the others leave us and sat there crying on him. I felt warm drops fall on me and wiped his face.

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you and the boys more." I sigh and take in his scent.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"So in the case of battery and aggravated assault how do you plead?"

"Guilty." I heard Evan and his lawyer gasp at my omission and heard Tali cry. I wanted to hug her and kiss her, but I couldn't. And I won't for a while. "Very well, I sentence you to 2 years in jail with 5 years probation." He hit the gavel and I heard gasps and Tali crying. I looked at the bailiff and asked him could I have a minute. I turned and saw Tali with the boys crying. I went to her and hugged and kissed her and felt her shaking.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to the baliff and felt him hand cuff me. I heard her crying harder and turned to her.

"I love you Tali."

"I love you too Paul." I felt a tear slid out my eye as they walked me through some metal doors.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Are you going today?" April asked me as I got the boys dressed.

"Yea, we're guns leave in 30 minutes so we can make it early to spend the day.

"How is he doing?"

"In his phone calls he said he was coping but that he missed us and everyone a lot. And he wants to phase so bad.

"Yea, he'll be ok. Tell him we're all thinking of him ok?"

"Okay I will." I hug her as she heads out. It's been 3 months. They wouldn't let me visit him until all of my paper work and the boys paper work went through. I had to wear a white shirt, with jean pants, and white shoes, no socks. The boys had to wear a simple white onsie. I loaded them up and left my hair down and headed to Seattle Jail. I sighed and drive thinking about Paul. Paul. I missed him so much. I had pictures ready to give him and letters from everyone. At least I'll be able to take the boys to see him every week. I pulled up into the jail parking lot and saw three women waiting already and got the boys ready. I put them in their stroller and locked up the car before heading up there. After 20 minutes, other people showed and they let us in. I walked into the holding and went through the procedures and picked the boys up and left the stroller and went to the yard with the other visitors. I saw Paul standing by the fence and felt myself tear up. Peter started crying and when they let us in, I hugged Paul to me and kissed him all over. He laughed and kissed me back hard before picking up Peter and hugging him. He kissed him and then grabbed Travis and did the same. I hugged him to me and we went to a table and sat down.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He sighed before hugging the boys. "They've gotten big!"

"They take after you." I laughed and handed him the letters from everyone and pictures.

"Tell everyone I miss them."

"I will, I'm putting money on your books before we leave."

"Tali-"

"No Paul, let me! I want you to talk to everyone and have everything you need."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I sigh and smile and kiss him and we sit with the boys and he plays with them, and smiles at me. He looks more rugged. He had some scruff and looked more built. I felt myself get wet looking at him and saw him tense before looking at me.

"When I get out of here-"

"Time is up!" The guard yelled and I felt myself tear up.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Tali, tell everyone I said Hi. Tell your dad I said hi. I'm gunna miss you." I nod and wipe my tears away before grabbing the boys and kissing him. I walked with the other visitors out and waved good bye and then did each of the boys too. I saw him tear up and smile sadly and watch me until I was gone.

+++6 months in+++

"Tali!" I heard my name yelled and smiled at Paul as we hit the corner. I rushed inside and to him and kissed him hard and laughed when he took the boys and hugged them. I sat down and watched them play and smiled wide.

"Get over her!" I giggled and went to them and played with them. It was always like this every week.

"How is Emily with the baby?"

"Brian is good. He crys a lot, but she is stepping into motherhood so good you'd think she was a pro."

"How's everyone else?"

"Seth and Autumn are good, Ryann proposed to Abi. Their getting married in 2 years. Collin spends more time up here now. He said he's going to visit you soon. Dad met a woman! Her name is Evelyn."

"Really?"

"Yea." We got quiet and I hugged him to me as the boys giggled and looked at him happily.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining our wedding."

"It's ok, I already rebooked everything. I just gotta make sure I stay good looking for my dress."

"You'll always look good Tali." I blush and smile and kiss him.

"Time's up!"

"I'll see you next Saturday ok?"

"Ok, I love you honey."

"I love you too." He kissed me hard and kissed the boys and we walked back into the jail and away from him.

+++9 months+++

"Paul!" I laughed as he picked me and the boys up.

"Happy birthday boys!" He kissed them and swung them around. I laughed when they giggled and cooed and hugged onto him. They looked at him happily and clung to him.

"Here's pictures from the party." I gave him photo's from their birthday party and laughed when he saw them throw cake at Seth. Dad took a picture of us blowing out candles.

"I'm glad I get to be with them for their actual birthday."

"I know." I smile and kiss him and we look at the boys look at us.

"Mama!" Peter yelled and clapped and I smiled wide and picked him up.

"Mama!" I laughed and picked up Travis too and smiled when they turned to Paul.

"Dada!" They yelled and I saw him tear up and smile with pride.

"That's right, your dada!" I laughed and teared up and smiled when he took them and kissed them.

"Time's up!" I sighed and we said our usual good byes before we walked out of the jail.

+++++ 2 years+++++

"Daddy!" I laughed as they ran to Paul and hugged him. He lifted them up and kissed their cheeks before seeing us. I walked over to him and hugged and kissed him. Dad gave him a hug and the others piled around.

"Hey man!" Sam and him hugged and I felt tears in my eyes and saw him look at me smiling.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed him and laughed when Dad took a picture. We got in the car and we drove back to La Push. We got to our hhouse and laughed when everyone yelled welcome home and everyone was there.

"Welcome home man!"

"Thanks man." Seth and him hugged and I took his bag and took it upstairs and showed him the boys room.

"I didn't know if you'd want to have it stay blue, but I went with a blue theme. Travis is more of Transformers person, but Peter loves animals." He kissed me hard and hugged me to him and took a deep breath.

"I'm home."

"Your home." I smiled and kissed him and we went back down stairs. The boys wouldn't let him go and I laughed when they gave whoever wasn't me or dad a dirty look for talking to him. We partied into the night and he picked the boys u and they laughed as we got them ready for bed. He tucked them in and they smiled at him sleepily.

"Love you daddy."

"Wuve you wawwy."

"Love you too." He kissed them both and smiled as the nodded off and closed their door and turned the light off. I felt him pick me up and walk me into the room and kiss me. He closed the door and laid me down on the bed before climbing on top of me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." I whispered and moaned when he kissed and sucked on my neck. It's been to long, way too long.

"You'll be Mrs. Natalia Merez in 3 months."

"I know." I smile and kiss him and feel him rub my sides before sliding my shirt off. He looks at my chest and smiles before kissing the tops of my breast and ripping my bra off. "Paul!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He growls before sucking a nipple into his mouth. I gasp and moan and shudder when he plays with the other and takes my pants off. I feel heat rush though me and wine when he moves away, only to go to the other breast. He kisses down my stomach and pulls my underwear down and I kick them off with my pants and moan loud when he licks along my folds. I shudder and gasp when he lifts my legs and devours me.

"Paul…"

"I'm not done." He growls before he keeps devouring me and I feel my orgasm coming. I grip his head and cry out when I come and shake from the after shocks. He climbs back up me until he's kissing me and then pulls his cothes off. He kisses me hard and lifts my legs and burrys himself inside me.

"Fuck!"

"You're so god damn tight." He pants as he moves inside me and I shake and fling my head back as my eyes roll. It's been way to long. He lifts a leg over his shoulder and then another and starts pounding into me. I scream and gasp and scratch his back as he pants and growls in my neck. He kisses my neck and then my mouth and starts speeding up and I feel my orgasm coming again. He starts rubbing my clit and I come fast and hard and Scream his name out. Paul starts growling and then shudders before he holds oonto me and comes. We lay there breathing heavily and I gasp as he pumps into me.

"I'm not done."

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"I think we have little monsters in the bed."

"Yea, they don't seem to know whose bed their in." I play along as the boys giggle and sit under our covers. I sit up and smile at Tali before stretching. "I hope they don't eat us!"

"Me either! We haven't even made breakfast yet."

"Rawr!" They both yell as they jump at us. I fake scream and see Tali hold her chest as they jump out.

"Oh my gosh! You scared us half to death! We though you were monsters."

"We awe!" Travis yelled as he growled. I laughed and picked him up and then Peter.

"Why don't we say we make breakfast while mommy finishes sleeping?"

"Yea!"

"Paul-"

"Go back to sleep." I see her smile and nod and lay back down as I walk the boys into the kitchen. I sit them on the counter and look at them.

"What should we make?"

"Pancakes!"

"Wacon!"

"And eggs?"

"Yeah!" I laughed at them and put them on the floor.

"Ok, I'll make everything, why don't you boys go watch cartoons for me?"

"Ok!" They yelled with a smile before running to the living room. I went to the fridge and saw pictures of them from every visit. I love her so much, she always stuck by me, no matter what. I pull the food out and make breakfast.

"Boys, foods ready!" I yell and hear them rush in and sit down. I put their food on their plates and then make me and Tali plates and see her walk in.

"Something smells good!"

"Daddy made pancakes and bacon-"

"And wegg!" I laughed at Travis and kissed her before sitting down and we started eating.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?"

"Yea little man, we sure can." I smiled at them and thanked god for my blessings. We finished eating while the boys talked to me and updated me on Bob the Builder. Tali washed the dishes while They dragged me upstairs to get them ready for the park. I took a shower and pulled on some clothes after shaving and helped them get ready. They had on jeans and a t shirt and vans and matched me. I laughed and we walked downstairs to see Tali shaking her head.

"What am I gunna do with you boys?" I laugh and see her start to tear up and smile. "I'll go get ready." I nod and kiss her and sit them down with their toys and turn on Rugrats.

"And that's tommy!"

"Really! What about him?"

"What's Whucky!" I smiled at Travis and then saw Tali come down in a red muscle shirt and some skinny jeans and red flats. I grabbed the boys and put them in their booster seats and drove us to the park. I saw some kids on a jungle gym and smiled at the boys as the ran and dragged me to the park. Tali sat down and watched us.

"Mom! Can we have ice cream?"

"Yes you can." I laughed when they yelled and dragged me to the ice cream man.

"He has the best flavors!"

"Really?"

"Yea, they're so good! My favorite is Chocolate."

"Wine wis Wrabewwy!"

"What can I get y'all today?"

"I'll have one single scoop chocolate, one single scoop strawberry, and two doubled scoop vanillas." He nodded and I paid him and we walked back to Tali. I smiled and gave her, her ice cream and sat the boys down between us.

"Are you having fun with daddy?"

"Yea, he's the best!" I felt myself tear up and felt Tali's hand on my arm. We finish up and get in the car and head home.

"Wowwy, wan we wave waghetti?"

"We're having dinner with Grandpa tonight sweetie. Let me ask him what him and miss Evelyn are making, ok?"

"Wokway." Travis said as he played cars with Peter in the back seat. We pulled into the house and Tali got the toys set up in the living room and went into the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken nuggets and fries." I nod and kiss her before going back out to the boys.

"Daddy! You can be optimus!"

"Ok." I smile and take the action figure and play transformers with them. We play and I beat up Mega tron before I hear Tali. We go in the kitchen and eat.

"Honey, you should phase." I look up at her and see her smiling. It had been so long. What if I can't?

"Alright." I smile and kiss the boys heads and then her before going outside. I sigh and feel myself calm before thinking of every bad thing I could think of. I felt myself shake thinking of Evan and phase. I hear gasps and see the boys looking at me shocked.

"Daddy's a wolf like uncles!"

"Yea, he is." I see Tali smile at me proud. I see Travis walk over to me and rub my face and lick him. He giggles and Peter comes over too before Tali calls them.

"Let daddy go run around for a while ok?"

"Ok, see you in a little while daddy!" Peter yells as I nod and run off. I run through the forrest and then realize Seth, Embry, Jake, and Ryann are in my head.

_Hey man!_

_Hey Ryann._

_How are the kids?_

_Their good, attached to me and I love it. Glad to be home._

_Glad you back! Was too quiet without you!_

_Haha!_ We laugh asnd then I think of my time gone. _Was she ok?_

_She was struggling at first, but after the visits she got better. She really missed you man._

_I missed her so much, I'll see you guys later._ I get back to the house and phase. I stretch and see pants folded by a tree and pull them on. I walk inside and see the boys howling.

"What's going on?"

"They want to be wolves." I laugh and shake my head.

"Will I be a wolf like you when I get older?"

"Yea, you will. Or you'll be like mommy."

"Mommy said we can't see hers. Not til were older."

"Then listen to mommy."

"Okay." They said in unison before growling. We got them ready and then left to see Mr. Kyle and laughed when he hugged me tight and then the boys.

"Grandpa!"

"Oompas!" He picked them up and then sat the down before letting us in. I saw a woman with honey blonde hair and fair skin walk in. She had bright blue eyes and she looked more mature. She had a apron on and smiled wide.

"Hi Miss Evelyn!"

"Hi boys! You must be Paul?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Welcome home." She smiled and hugged me. I smiled back and got the boys seated and sat next to Tali.

"Waghetti!" Travis yelled when he saw it on the table and we all laughed.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, happy to be home." I sighed and we all caught up. Turned out Evelyn was a werewolf as well and had no children. We finished eating and got the boys ready to leave and headed home. I put the to bed again and heard Tali in the shower and took my clothes off. I went inside and closed the door before opening the curtain.

"Paul!"

"I'm gunna join you." I whispered and got in behind her. I pulled her to me and kissed her neck and heard her moan. I rubbed her sides before cupping her breasts and her heat. She gasped and shuddered while I worked her. After we had sex in the shower and bathed we went into our room and laid down.

"Paul, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I whispered and held her to me. "Everyone still is coming for the wedding?"

"Yea, they'll be here." I felt myself drift and clung to her as sleep over came me.


	15. Leading up to it

"_You're sentenced to 25 years to life for breaking your parole. You are a danger to everyone around you." The judge banged the gavel and I heard Tali crying and the boys sobbing, I had to get to them. I fought the baliff and felt myself get hit with something before Tali screamed my name and I blacked out._

"Are you ok?" Tali asked me worriedly as I shot out of bed and paced. It was just a dream. I was home and it was just a dream. I saw her look at me worried and crawled into bed and held her.

"I'm fine."

"The dream again?" I nodded and heard her sigh before she rubbed my cheek and kissed me hard. "You're home, and it's staying that way, ok?" I nodded my head and heard a knock. I looked at the clock and saw it read 5:45am and wondered who was at the door. I slid out of bed and felt Tali grab my arm and walk with me to the living room and answered the front door. The fucking nerve.

"So they let you out?"

"Paul calm down." I heard Tali whisper as the fucker smirked at me.

"So you stayed by him?"

"I love him, of course I would."

"Daddy?" I heard Peter and saw him and Travis by the couch looking sleepy.

"Shh, what are you boys doing up? Daddy has a visitor, let's get you back to bed." Tali whispered as she picked them up. I heard her get them settled nd never took my eyes off of Evan.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if she was holding up."

"I would beat your ass, but Iam not breaking my parole and wasting time in jail." I go to close the door and see Tali stop it.

"Wait!"

"Finally come to your senses?" Evan asked with a smirk, I wanted to break his face.

"I did actually." I looked at her confused and saw her hand him a paper. "This is a restraining order, come with 2500 feet of me or my family, including Paul, again and I'll have you arrested." She smiled out as she slammed the door. I looked down at her angry flushed face and held her to me. I heard a car screech out of the drive way and let her lead me into the kitchen. She rushed around and made coffee and set a mug in front of me. I pulled her into my lap and inhaled her scent as she modled into me.

"I hate him."

"Who you telling?" She swatted me and laughed and I smiled lovingly at her. I heard foot steps again and saw the boys looking at us from the door way.

"Wowwy, Wawwy wisn't wa whair!" I laughed and picked Travis up as he held his wolf doll.

"That's right! Daddy isn't a chair! I'm a monster chair!" I yelled and picked them both up and laughed when they squealed.

"Mommy can you make eggy toast?"

"Ok, go watch TV with daddy while I make it." They led me to the TV again as Bob the builder came on. I held the boys in my lap and heard a camera flash and smiled at Tali. She went back in the kitchen and made breakfast while they told me about Bob and his tools. I heard the door and saw Emily and Sam outside with Brian. He giggled and clung to Sam as they came in. Emily went into the kitchen and Sam sat with me and the boys.

"Morning!"

"Morning man."

"How are you?"

"Good, that prick showed up here."

"Who?"

"Evan."

"What?"

"Yea, little shit wanted me to hit him again, but I didn't. Tali gave him the restraining order."

"Good man, we'll make sure he stays away from here. You're not going back to jail."

"I know." I heard Tali and grabbed the boys and heard them laugh as we went into the kitchen. Emily and her were already sitting with plates and two plates were made for the boys. I saw the mountain of food and topped my plate like Sam after he handed Brian to Emily so he could feed. I talked with Sam some more and saw Emily look at the clock and jump up and pull him out because They were suppose to go meet up with Sue. I walked them out while she got the boys bathed and cleaned the kitchen. I headed to our room and saw her sliding on black leggings, a half shirt, some flats, and had her hair slick in a top not. I hoped in the shower and changed into some cargo pants with a white shirt and vans. I saw the boys were matching in cackis and button up shirts and vans and Peter ha a Mohawk while Travis had his down. They went to the living room and saw Tali making them a lunch sack.

"What time is the appointment?"

"At 1pm, dad said him and Evelyn can watch them."

"Ok."

"You talk to Greg yet?"

"Yea, he said I can have my job back, since I do it the best." I laughed and saw her smile before she called the boys. We got in the car and headed to her dad's and laughed when he growled and picked them up before waving us off. We drove to Seattle and to the court house and waited for my Parole meeting.

"Paul Merez!" I stood up with Tali and growled at the prick sitting next to us for eyeing her. We went inside a office and I saw a woman and a man sitting there.

"Paul Merez?"

"Yes sir."

"Have a seat." He said with a smile as the woman typed some stuff in.

"Ok, so this is officer Hernandez, he will be you Parole officer. You are to be ready when he checks on you, does his drug testing, which will be random, checks in with any job you will be holding, consults your family, I'm assuming this is who will be taking watch of you."

"Yes."

"And your name?"

"Natalia Aniyah Kyle."

"Ok, date of birth?"

"March 13, 1990."

"Location Born?"

"Anchorage, Alaska."

"Current address?"

"625 Raven Wire dr., La Push, Washington, 98350"

"Social Security and License."

"530-89-0913 and here." She handed them her license and made a copy and put her number in. She gave it back with a smile and then turned to my parole officer.

"So since you're watching over him, if he runs, comes up missing, dies, uses drugs, gets arrested for anything, you are liable. You understand?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Ok, well Paul let's start with a drug test." I nodded and got up and went in the back with him. He had me pee in a cup and then sent me back.

"You understand should you ever fail a drug test you will be arrested for those charges as well as breaking your parole. Also, if you happen to miss a parole meeting, you are therefore considered a warrant of the state."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, sign right here." I signed the paper and saw him come back smiling.

"You're cleared, you guys can go home." I shook their hands and felt Tali hold my arm as we walked out.

"I wonder how long he'll last?"

"As long as she stays with him, he should be fine."

"You think so Breanne?"

"Yea, he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders, just kind of exploded."

"Those are the worst ones." I ignored the rest of what they were saying, til I couldn't hear them anymore and we walked outside and to the car.

"Wanna stop by?"

"Yea." We pulled into the construction sight and saw the guys all eating lunch.

"Paul!" I heard Greg yell and saw them smile and wave at me.

"Hey man."

"Hey how are you? Hey Nat!" I heard her laugh and side hug him before holding my hand again.

"I'm good, just came from my parole meeting. He said he'll be stopping by here periodically."

"That's all good, how's the boys?"

"Good, getting big, we'll bring them by one day."

"That would be great, Lisa said she misses them and Fred and Gus miss them too, she wants to set up another play date."

"That'll be fine, just tell her to call me." She hugged my side and I heard a whistle.

"Damn mama! Look at you!" I growled and tensed and felt her rub my arm.

"Dwayne! That's no way to speak to your supervisors wife!" Greg smirked as he yelled and I turned around. The guy flinched and slumped as the others laughed at him. I sighed and smiled before saying good bye and we headed home and to get the boys.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"So how is it?"

"Amazing! I missed him so much." I laughed as I picked mom, aunties, and Juliet up from the airport. I was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow!

"Someone is excited!"

"I am, I'll be Mrs. Natalia Merez in less than 24 hours!" They laughed at me as we drove off. We pulled up at the house and I laughed when Paul picked me up and kissed me.

"Why aren't you with dad and the guys?"

"I wanted to see you one last time."

"Ok happily every after is tomorrow so suck it up and let us party already!" I laughed at Juliet and smiled when Paul sighed and sat me down.

"Grandma!"

"Boys!" Mom bent down and picked the boys up and kissed them. Anna walked over and smiled before she grabbed their hands and they led her inside to play.

"To think, her and the boys are basically the same age."

"I know!" I laughed as Sam and the guys pulled up and dragged Paul away for man time. I sighed and got my family situated and saw Leah, Autumn, Abi, April, Emily, and Kim at the door.

"Bachelorette party!" I laughed at Abi as she dragged me away with a pink crown on my head. I sighed and got in the car as we drove and ended up in Seattle. We pulled up to a hotel and they checked in and I saw I already had a bag ready. They changed me into a red tube dress that stopped right under my butt and clung to me. I worked hard to get my body back and must say I looked damn good in it. I had on red hills and my hair was down and wavy. We took some shots and after we were tipsy a limo came a nd got us and drove us to a club. I yelled and laughed as we walked in and drank some more before I felt the music move me. I laughed and screamed as Leah took pictures. Juliet stole some of my drinks and drank them and soon we were all a drunken mess. We got back to the hotel and I saw a chair in the middle. The sat me down and then the most beautiful man I had ever seen came out. Well, next to Paul. He grabbed me to him and had me fake riding him and I blushed and squealed while the girls laughed and took pictures. He picked me up and flipped me upside down and I laughed as he hung me. He grinded into me and took his clothes off. I laughed and fanned myself when he bowed and left.

"So what ya think?" Juliet slurred as she held my shoulders.

"This was a awesome night." I laughed out and heard Leah on the phone with Clause and took it.

"Clause?"

"Hey, Nat." I heard the ruckus in the background get quiet and giggled.

"I'm fucking drunk." I heard laughter and frowned. "And the stripper took all my ones!"

"Oh that- Wait, what! You're at a strip club! Leah said no strip clubs!" I heard the background quiet again and a growl.

"Oh no, we didn't go to the strip club, he came to our hotel room."

"He did what!" I heard Paul yell and then cursing.

"Yea, he came to the hotel room."

"What did he do?" Clasue asked catioussly.

"Well, he stripped dumby."

"Anything else?"

"He gave me a lap dance." I giggled as the girls yelled and another stripper came in "How many stirppers did you buy!"

"8 biatch!" Abi yelled as she squealed when he picked her up.

"I have to go Clause, the stripper is stealing me!" I laughed when Leah took the phone and the guy picked me up as well. "Hey, I don't like heights!"

"Bye honey, love you!" Leah giggled as she hung up. We went through the same thing the rest of the night and I felt myself move and fall on the bed before passing out.


	16. My Life Be Like

"My fucking head!" I yelled and heard a angry shh. I looked up off the bed and saw Emily getting up and groaning. Kim whimpered and rubbed her temples while Abi ran to the bathroom. I saw Leah watching TV with a tray of food and coffee.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour. Claus is on his way." I nodded and heard a knock and saw her open the door while I tried to make sense of last night. The only thing I remembered was the club. I saw him walk in and look at us all horrified and shocked.

"What dod you guys do last night? And no lieing!" He gave Leah a stern look and I saw her look around sheepishly before he kissed her and walked in and closed the door.

"Where is Paul?"

"He ran off knocking down trees and came back with two bottles of Jack Daniels last time I saw him. I think he's still asleep."

"Why was he mad?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'd be surprised if she did." I blushed and saw Leah pull out a camera.

'Wave to the camera Nat!' I waved and then fell on the elevator floor drunkenly, We came into the room and then I saw a chair and me sitting in it with a stripper dancing and grinding on me. Then I was on the phone laughing when more strippers can in and did the same thing.

"Wow."

"Yea, don't think of that when you phase." He sighed then hugged Leah to him and kissed her again as the girls got up.

"Food and coffee." Abi said as she pushed passed us.

"Your getting married!" Juliet rasped out and got teary eyed.

"I know."

"I'm so excited!"

"Can we all shut up."

"Abi, why aren't you happy?"

"I am, just got the biggest head ache of life." We laughed and washed up and I saw mom and my aunts and sister in laws come in and shake their heads at us until we are all together. We got my dress out and I felt like crying, This is it! After today I'll be a wife. I sighed happily and heard everyone laugh as the photographer came and took pictures of us getting ready. I felt myself tearing up at the make up station and saw my mom walk over dabbing her eyes.

"My baby!"

"Mom!" I laughed and felt her hug me.

"I'm so proud."

"Thank you." I whispered and felt my heart ache and took a deep breath while the make up artist did the finishing touches. I saw the girls were ready and felt my heart start beating fast. They all had on long blue dresses with their hair done up with a white flower. Juliet had a white dress with a blue flower. I had my hair down in curls and had a little tiara. I felt like crying when we all got into the limo to head back to la push.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yea."

"Don't be!"

"I know, I'm just really excited to get to the after part." They laughed at me and we all started talking. We're getting our honey moon, but Officer Hernandez is tagging along. It won't bother us though. I felt myself get naustious as we passed and covered my mouth.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm gunna be sick!" We pulled over and the made sure nothing got on my dress as I hurled. We got back on the road and this happened three more times. Oh god, again!

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I know why I'm sick."

"Why? What'd you eat?"

"I'm pregnant." Everyone got quiet and then my mom laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your dad owes me 50 bucks!" Everyone started laughing and I shook my head and stared out the window. Oh wow, I felt April take my glass of champagne and shake her head.

"No liquor!" We all laughed and soon we were pulling up to the beach. I felt my heart beat fast as we got out. The music started and I saw my mom go with my sisters and aunts to sit down. The girls all lined up and each one headed out.

"Dad?"

"Yea, sweetheart?"

"Mom said you lost 50 bucks." He looked at me confused before realization dawned on him. He laughed and kissed me and picked me up before setting me down. Juliet smiled at us before she walked out. I kissed Travis and Peter on the cheek and sent them out and almost cried when they made their way down. I heard the awes and took a deep breath to calm my heart. I walked with dad when the music started and felt all eyes on me. I wanted to duck and run, but I loved Paul more than anything. We walked and I smiled at everyone and saw them tearing up. I looked up ahead of me and saw the boys make a beeline for me. Everyone laughed and I smiled wide and kissed them before sending them back. They picked up the rings and smiled wide. I looked at Paul and saw him looking at me like he was going to cry. I felt myself tear up.

'Don't cry, make it down the altar.' We walked up and Paul took me from my dad. I kissed dad's cheek and went to the podium and saw Old Quil. He started talking and we all laughed at his jokes.

"Now, the bride and groom have wrote their own vows." I took a deep breathe and saw Pal smile wide.

"I love you Tali, more than you'll ever know. The moment I set eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. You gave us two beautiful boys who mean the world to me, and you stuck by me threw everything. You are my heart and my soul would mean nothing without. I know that even through death we will always be together." I wiped my face and then his and laughed and smiled wide.

"Paul, I love you more than life and everyday I thank God for the blessing you've given me. I know that no matter what I can count on you and turn to you and that you'll always be there for me. I had written down some stuff, but I forgot the words because I'm so excited." Everyone and him laughed and I wiped my face."You're a wonderful father and you are already a wonderful husband, we're just getting an official title. Also," I took a deep breath and saw him raise a eyebrow, "I'm pregnant." I laughed and saw him smile wide before going to kiss me, but having to stp himself. Everyone laughed and shook their heads and he looked down at Old Quil. We exchanged the rings and then I felt my heart speed up as Paul looked into my eyes.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Paul Merez! You may kiss the-Hey!" Everyone laughed as Paul beat him and kissed me hard and dipped me back.

"Ewwww!" The boys yelled and I laughed as we picked them up and then walked down the isle. We got in the limo after handing the boys to mom and dad. We got in the limo and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Mrs. Natalia Merez." I giggled and kissed him as we got to the reception. We came in and everyone greeted us and I sat Peter in my lap while Travis sat in Paul's with us at the laughed as everyone toasted us and ate. I got on the dance floor with dad and cried as we danced. Mom went over and danced with Paul and kissed his cheek, I saw him tear up and smile and then traded with mom and dad and hugged Paul to me. I kissed him hard and rocked with him and smiled when he kissed me back. We heard applause and I felt a tug on my dress. I saw the boys and picked them up and danced with them and heard everyone awe as we danced. Everyone joined us later and we all laughed and smiled into the night.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"We'll be back in a week, ok boys?"

"Ok, why do you have to go?" Peter cried.

"Why!" Travis wailed. I sighed and teared up and saw Paul go to them.

"Ok boys, you guys need to listen to your mother ok? She's tearing up and we don't want mommy crying do we?"

"No." They said in shame.

"Ok, now be big boys and we can go on vacation all together ok?"

"Ok." The sighed and sniffled before hugging us good bye. I hugged dad and Evelyn and we left.

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too." Paul smiled as we pulled into the airport. We saw Officer Hernandez and he had his Hawaiian wear on smiling. We all walked to the airport and waited til our plane was ready. We got on and me and Paul sat in first class. Officer Hernandez sat in the economy seating and we got ready for our flight to Hawaii.

"Paul stop!" I giggled in a whisper as he rubbed my thigh. "We're gunna get caught."

"Everyone's asleep." I sighed and closed my eyes and felt him rub against me. I wanted to moan and felt myself slacken as he rubbed my clit. He sat my hand in his lap and I felt his bulge.

"Paul!"

"Yea?"

"No." I took his hand out my lap and crossed my legs and saw him pout. He hugged me to him and I leaned against him.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"This is paradise!" I sighed as we leaned back on the beach chairs. Paul had a hand on my leg as people walked past and kissed my shoulder. We stretched and relaxed and tanned. I laughed at Paul's redness and sipped my smoothie. I took a pregnancy test and I was indeed pregnant.

"What do you wanna name this one?"

"Belle or Lilly."

"Isaac or Leo."

"Either way they work." I smiled and laughed as he drank his jack and coke and we relaxed. I saw Hernandez on his phone under a tree and sighed and wished we could be here longer. But I missed the boys. This week was enough.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"So how was it?"

"Amazing, always sunny and me and Paul barely left the suite." I laughed as I got the boys ready for nap time. I got them settled and returned out front to Emily.

"So how's the new one?"

"I'm excited. I want a girl so bad, but if it's a boy, I'll be happy too." I laughed and saw Brian clap and blow a snot bubble.

"This boy I tell you, just like his father." I laugh and hear the front door and then feel myself held in arms.

"Hey babe, how was today?"

"Good, the guys missed me. That Dwayne guy is getting on my nerves though. He irks me." I laughed as he grabbed a beer and then sat it on the counter before going to the boys.

"They're asleep!"

"I just wanna play!" I laugh and shake my head and hear a rawr and then laughing before the boys ran in.

"Wowwy! Wawwy scwad wus!" I laughed at Travis and nodded.

"Do you want mommy to get rid of the big bad monster?"

"Yea!" I laughed as paul looked frightened and I chased him with the boys to our room.

"I guess I destroyed him! Now off to bed before he returns." I said in a macho voice. They laughed and climbed in their beds and I felt two arms hold me as we walked back to Emily and Brian.

"They are a handful!"

"Yea, they take after him."

"No! You!" I laughed as he drank his beer and rubbed my stomach. We talked some more before she headed out. I prepped for dinner and made chili and corn bread and smiled at Paul and poured a medium bowl, a big bowl, and two kid sized bowls. I heard little feet run in and sit down and laughed.

"When did you guys wake up!"

"When we smelled chili!" Peter yelled and dug in. We ate and talked and then the boys got ready for bed. I kissed them good night after Paul and then got ready for bed myself.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed his shoulder and then laid down. This is my life and I love it.


	17. Auburn

"Are you ready Mrs. Merez?"

"Yes." I smiled at Dr. Sylverstone as she rubbed the gel on my stomach. Paul held my hand as he stared at the screen.

"And it seems this one is going to be a girl." I smiled wide and laughed and saw Paul look amazed. We set up another appointment and headed out. I rubbed my ever growing baby bump and laughed. A girl!

"When are we going to convert the guest room?"

"We're not." I looed at him confused.

"We have to in order to get the baby a room." I saw us pass my dad's and got even more confused. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Ok, but we still need to convert the guest room."

"We're not converting the guest room."

"Why not?" We pulled down a different street and pulled up to a tw story house. "What's this?"

"Home."

"No, we leave 5 minutes further down."

"Not anymore." I started at him in shock and felt myself tear up.

"Are you serious!" I laughed and hugged him as we got out the car.

"I sold the house 3 weeks ago. We move in here in two weeks. There are 4 bedrooms and three bathrooms. Our back yard is still facing the woods. They were going to tear it down, but I got it at a good price." I kissed him hard and smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yea." I laughed and hugged him as he took me through it. I went up stairs and saw the master bedroom and how much bigger it was. I already had everything invisioned. I went next door and saw a smaller room and knew that was the baby's new room. I checked out the third one and could already see the boys in here and left the last smaller one for a guest room. I saw the kitchen was bigger and had an island. The living room had a sliding door like our last house and went into the back yard where I saw swings and slides and other toys set up. I teared up and felt Paul hug me to him. We went to my dad's and got the boys and announced our news. Dad was smiling wide and tearing up and said he'll help painted the house and rooms. I got the boys settled and we headed home.

"We have to start packing soon."

"I know!" I whispered as the boys played in the living room and I started dinner. Paul kissed my shoulder and sat down with his beer and watched me. I made pork chops and mac and cheese and mash potatoes. We ate and the boys talked about their day and how their excited for their baby sister. We got them washed up and to bed before doing the same.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"This should go with the color scheme." I sighed as I picked out bedding that was different shades of pink and had mini mouse on it. I went through the store with Emily and our boys as we shopped. Brian laughed and clapped as Travis and Peter put him between them in their fake car that was apart of the basket. I pushed them along and grabbed them some long sleeves and jackets and pants. Emily had baby food and other baby things packed in her kart.

"Yea, the walls are already painted right?"

"Yea, shades of pink. The bedding is going to be pink and I want some mini mouse and daisy stuff in there."

"Yea, then that should work." I nodded and put it in my basket and walked along the isles.

"I'm gunna go grocery shopping today and then my dad is working and Evelyn is turned right now. Can you watch the boys this afternoon?"

"Of course!" I smile and nod and we pay for our things and we head out. I follow Emily to her house and kiss the boys before going to the grocery store.

"Nat!"

"Patrick! Hey!" I smile and hug him.

"How are you? Any news?"

"I'm good, you? We're having a girl!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and we caught up. I'm happy he found someone. Him and Fare were getting married in a couple weeks. I went and got our groceries and left with two shopping carts of stuff. I headed home and put everything away and saw Paul asleep on the couch.

"Honey wake up, you have patrols." He groaned and sat up before kissing me and then my stomach and looked around.

"Where are the boys?"

"At Emily's. She is gunna keep them for a while, while I get everything pjt away and up."

"O, leave the heavy stuff to me. I'll get the boys after patrols." I smiled and kissed him good bye and picked up his clothes after he ran out and phased. I cleaned up the house and put the food away. I Put the baby stuff in the room and sat it next to the crib. I went back in the kitchen and saw I had 3 hours til Paul would be back with the boys so I made a Peach pie and put the chicken fingers in the sin to thaw. I made the pie and put it in the oven and got the chicken fingers breaded. I filled a pot with oil and started throwing them in there and grabbed the fries and pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool before putting the fries in. I was on my second batch of chicken fingers when I heard the door and heard loud noise.

"And we got to play car in the car at the store!"

"Really?"

"Weah!" I smiled and felt two set of little arms hug me.

"Hey boys!" I knelt and kissed them and saw them smile at me. They ran to the table and I kissed Paul as he sat with them and poured them juice and drank some of his beer. I heard a knock and saw him look at me confused before shrugging and getting the door.

"Hey Paul! It's drug testing time." I heard Hernandez say and got angry. I relaxed and put the food on the table and made the boys plates. I sat down and drank some water and ate my chicken with salad.

"Where's Wawwy?"

"He's talking with a friend, eat your food." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow with the results and we can talk about everything."

"What time?"

"At 4." I heard the door close and Paul come in and smile small at me, but I could see his stress. I rubbed his hand as we ate and he talked with the boys.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Any names yet?"

"Yea, we're naming here Aubrun Delia."

"That's cute!" I laughed with Autumn as we made our way inside Emily's house.

"I know, how's Seth?"

"Good, he's been giddy lately and I keep asking him why, but he just thinks of something else and the emotion goes away."

"Cousin in law!" I looked at Leah confused at the table and saw her wave her hand. I saw the tiny ring on her finger and squeled.

"Yes!" We all congratulated her and smiled. Abi came in with a wide grin and we shoo our heads.

"So how was the honey moon?"

"You don't want to know." I laughed and shook my head at Autumn and saw Abi's dreamy face.

"Amazing!" We all laughed and I felt a kick.

"She's too active."

"She is gunne be a runner."

"A gymnast!

"Neither!" I yelled and we all laughed. "I tried taling to Paul about what she'll be like in high school and he keeps saying a book worm who will never date a boy." We all laughed.

"What are you gunna do for the boys birthday?"

"They want a transformers birthday, so we're going to I headed home and felt something wet on my legs. Oh god! I rushed t the hospital and got out carefully as the pain started to kick in.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I'm in labor. Can you call my husband?"

"Sure! Last name?"

"Merez!" I screamed as a labor pain came and they wheeled me into a room. I felt like I did the first time. Like complete and utter shit. I sighed and whimpered and felt them stick the I.V. in me as another labor pain came through. I was sweating and my hair was tied up when Paul came in with the boys and my dad and Evelyn.

"It hurts." I whimper again as another pain comes on. Paul holds my hand and kisses me while dad takes Evelyn and the boys outside. I feel them sit me up and the doctor comes in with the epidural and puts it into me. I feel a numbness and let out a deep breathe and feel Paul rub my arms. I lay back down and sigh as he sits.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I heard his phone and saw him cus. "Who is it?"

"Hernandez, I forgot about my appointment." He smiles small before he answers it.

"Hello?...yea it's me…I'm at the hospital, Tali is having the baby, if you want to have my meeting you can come here….ok bye."

"What's going on?"

"He's rescheduling for next week, but he's stopping by here." I saw the doctor come in and smile before checking me.

"It's time!" I nod and feel her lift my legs up and prep me. "You know the drill Natalia, just push." I nod and push and feel a pressure leave me. I push four more times and hear a cry and feel like a wait has been lifted off my shoulders. I saw them clean her and hand her to Paul.

"Auburn Delia Merez." I whispered and saw her looking around. She had my eyes and nose, but had Paul's hair and tone. I teared up and saw him kiss her forehead before we saw everyone come in. We took pictures and then we saw Hernandez and Paul stepped out with him.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

"Mommy, when Sissy gets bigger, will she play with us?"

"Yes she will, all the time!" I laughed as I drove them to the beach. We were surprising them with a beach transformers party. I saw all the cars and got them out and got Auburn out. She was 2 weeks and full of life. I led them down to the bon fire pit and saw everyone standing and kids running around.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled and the boys clapped and smiled.

"Yay!" They screamed before running to the pit.

"Happy birthday boys!" Paul yelled in his transformers outfit and I saw the boys look at him with awe.

"Daddy, you're optimus!"

"Indeed I am!" We all laughed as the attached to his leg and led him around.

"My dad is optimus prime!" Peter yelled at people.

"Wawwy wis wool!" Travis got out and giggled before bluh=shing. We let them play and I held Auburn and then saw Paul run into the woods before coming back out in his regular clothes.

"Good job." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks." He took Auburn and kissed her cheeks before taking her bottle from me and feeding her.

"Daddy is the only man in your life." I laughed at him and shook my head while the boys grabbed my hands and led me to the water. We played and then ate and sang happy birthday. We ate the cake and they opened their presents before we cleaned up and everyone headed home.

"Mommy that was so much fun!" Peter yelled as he played with his toys.

"It was?"

"Weah!" Travis agreed before playing with his cars and T-rex. "We wig woys wow!"

"You sure are!" I smiled as we pulled up and I saw Paul's car in the drive way. He got the boys inside while I changed and fed Auburn again and then sat her down in the basinet. I took a shower and let my hair air dry before pulling on my tank top and shorts. I saw Paul in bed watching TV and climbed in. He hugged me to him and kissed my neck before rubbing my sides and then kissing my collar bone. He laid me back and climbed on top of me and kissed me with vigor. I moaned low and felt him move my legs around him as he slide down. He slid my shorts off and kissed my thighs before sucking on my clit. I gasped and arched into him as he lapped at me until I came. He kissed his way up me and then I felt him at my entrance.

"I tried, but I can't wait any longer."

"It's ok." I whispered and felt him push into me.

"God, you always feel so good." I gasped at him and arched as he slid into me in a slow rhythm. He started speeding up and I clawed up his back. He sucked on my neck and then rubbed my clit and I felt myself cum hard. He groaned and pumped into me before stilling and kissing me. He pulled out and hugged me to him before kissing my nec. I turned the TV off and we drifted to sleep.


	18. The End

"Mom can I be A race car this year?"

"Can I be spiderman?"

"Yes you guys can." I heard them yell yes and play with their cars in the back seat. I sighed and thought of Auburn and smiled. She clapped her hands and sucked on her binky. Se was one and the boys were four. I rubbed my growing baby bump and shook my head. Paul and me were starting to look like rabbits. I pulled into Emily's driveway and got the boys out and Auburn in her car seat and Saw Brian run out and drag the boys to his room. I heard fake crashes and screams and shook my head as I sat Auburn in the chair and took her out the car seat. I held her and buzzed her cheek and saw her laugh and clap.

"She is still so giggly." Emily said with a smile as Tiffany walked over and climbed in her lap. She was only two years old. I nodded and saw Abi and Autumn walk in with April and hugged them each. I loved girl time.

"So where are they at?"

"Man cave time at the garage." I shook my head and we all laughed.

"So any news yet?"

"Doctor said this ones more difficult because it doesn't want to show its sex." I laughed and sipped my tea. "Paul insists it's a boy."

"Then it'll be a girl." Abi laughed and I saw her glow.

"Abi..."

"I'm pregnant!" I laughed and hugged her and saw Autumn nodd.

"Congrats! How far along?"

"2 months." I laughed at her dreamy look and turned to Autumn.

"Where is Summer?"

"Having cave man time with her father. he won't let her out of his sight." I laughed at her sigh and shook my head. I loved my life. I was 5 months pregnant, Autumn just had her daughter Summer 5 weeks ago, Emily was 3 months pregnant, and April and Collin were getting married in 9 months.

"So any ideas?"

"We decided on yellow, orange, and pale green. A earthy theme." I nodded at her blush and turned to Emily.

"Do you want help with snack time?"

"No, you're fine, i had same make the sandwiches before he left." I laughed as April made the plates and brought them to the living room. The boys and Tiffany ate and watched Sponge bob.

"They love him more than me."

"Yeah, they do." I laughed and slapped Autumn's arm.

"So you're fine watching them while I catch up on cleaning and groceries?"

"Of course, I love having them here." I smiled a thanks at Emily and got my coat before hugging everyone and heading out. I ran by the store and stocked up and then headed home to put everything away. I had just put the bread away when I heard the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, the guys want us all here, their fighting right now and Leah's here."

"Ok, are the boys okay?"

"Yea, they think their playing army, and Tiffany and Auburn are watching cartoons."

"Ok. i'm on my way." I packed the boys some stuff and then some stuff for me and Auburn and heard the front door. Who is it now? I opened the door and stood there shocked.

"Evan..." He was icey pale. And his red eyes made me shake. I couldn't jump with the bay. it wasn't a risk I could take.

"Get inside." He pushed me in and slammed the door. I sighed and shook and sat down on the couch as he zipped through the house. I felt a chill in the air and saw him sit in front of me frowning.

"Evan, why-"

"I am the only one talking." I shut up at his harsh tone and saw him take a long sniff and frown before sitting next to me and sniffinf me long and hard and get a look of euphoria. "You still smell amazing." I shook when he touched my arm and heard him growl i glanced at him and saw him staring at my stomach. "Another one?"

"Yes."

"I loved you so much."

"I know."

"Why?" He asked pained and then his head snapped to the door. "Their here." He growled before grabbing me.

"No!" I yelled and blanched when he growled and saw Paul in wolf form with Ryann, Collin, and Seth. I saw him growl and prance trying to find a way in. I felt tears in my eyes when he turned me to them and grabbed my arm tighter. I whimpered and heard Paul growl loud, even through the glass.

"You will come with me one way or another. I still love you and i know you love me to."

"I will not go with you and I do not love you anymore." I whimpered and cried and felt him move behind me when the front door opened.

"Evan, let her go." He snarled and pulled me against him and I yelped at his coldness. I saw the good vampires, Edward and Carlisle with Jacob, trying to find a way to get me. "You will not leave here alive if you don't."

"I won't leave here alive if i do." He barked back and I heard some rambling outside. I glanced and saw paul and them fighting off some vampires. Jake glanced over and his muscles twitched before he faced me and then nodded smally at Edward. Edward must have done something because next i know their charging and I'm being thrown into our window outside. I feel cold hands on me and flinch away, but feel a strong pain.

"Natalia, calm down, it's me, Dr. Carlisle. I need to you not to move." I whimpered and tried to nod, but felt a sharp pain and screamed. I heard foot steps and saw paul fall in front of me. I felt myself relax and going to sleep.

"She's loosing to much blood. Get her to the hospital and ask for me, I need to get her into surgery." I was lifted and my head was unmoved and i whimpered again as the wind hit me.

"I'm sorry honey, you'll be ok. just stay awake." I opened my mouth to talk and blood came out and I heard him whimper and felt something warm dropping on my face. "Don't talk, you'll be okay. You have to be okay." I felt the darkness surround me as I was put on something soft and pulled into a room. I couldn't hear anymore voices and i couldn't feel anything. I had to stay awake. I will stay awake. I felt my vision blurr and felt tears pour out. I'm sorry. I tried, I'm so sorry.

"Has he came out yet?"

"No...I should have done something." I whimpered and rubbed my face. 3 hours. I have been waiting here 3 hours and we haven't gotten anything useful. I sighed and heard the doors open and saw the Dr. come out and motion for me to come over. The whole pack was here and her family. Evelyn had the kids in the play area away from the sadness and I glanced at them. They were laughing and smiling, not a care in the world.

"Yea doc?"

"Come with me paul." I nodded and walked with him through some doors and we stopped at a room.

"How is she? Hows the baby?"

"The glass embedded itself in her throat. By the time we got it out she was dieing. We tried to revive her, but she was unresponsive." He stopped and took a deep breath. I felt my world crumble and shook. "I'm sorry Paul, when she lost too much blood, the baby couldn't get oxygen. He passed before we could get him out." I saw him open the door and saw her motionless on the table. I heard a sob and moved to her and petted her hair. She still didn't move. I heard a wail and sob and realized it was all coming from me.

"No, no, no,no,no..." I whispered and whimpered and cried into her hair. She was gone, she was gone and i was empty now. I sat down and cried and rubbed her arms. they were too cold. I saw a bundle wrapped and covered next to her and cried harder and looked back at her. I kissed her cheeks and then her lips and eyes and saw her unmoving. I whimpered and left the room and saw them cover her face and move her out to another room with our son. Our boy. I cried and slid down to the floor. How was i going to tell the boys? How could this be happening? Maybe If i had done better. I stopped thinking that way and wiped my face. I saw a nurse hand me some tissue and smiled at her.

"Sometimes, when we loose loved ones, we have to realize the good they had done when they were here. What they left behind and how they would want us to do good and live for them. Now instead of living for yourself, your living for the both of you." I looked on as the elderly woman smiled and held my shoulder before walking away. Living for both of us, I could do that. I felt the clench in my heart and stood and wiped my face. I sighed and took a deep breathe and looked in the reflecting glass. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't me at all anymore. I sighed and whimpered before rubbing her room door and then leaving. I saw the double doors and new everyone was waiting for me to say something. I saw Autumn was with the kids now and saw her look at me through the glass. She gasped and I saw tears in her eyes and felt some slide down my cheek before looking down. I saw Seth walk in next to her and look at where she was staring and saw me. He frowned and looked at me saddened and tried to console Autumn. She was sobbing and shaking as he led her from the kids and evelyn took her place. I sniffled and wiped my face and walked out and saw everyone turn to face me. I saw their hopeful faces and felt my heart clench and cried harder before I slide to the ground and pulled my knees to myself.

"Paul...h-h-how is she?" I heard Emily whisper and felt a sob break through again and shook my head. I heard cries and Juliet fall apart and shook a little.

"What about...what about the baby?" Claus whispered as i looked at him through teary eyes. I shook my head and stood before running past everyone. I phased once I made it to the tree line and heard Zach, Efram, Jake, and Brady in my head. They got quiet and i heard them howl their pain out and whimpered as I fell to the forrest floor and cried.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." I answered brokenly as I got the boys in their suits and them put on Aubby's dress. I sighed and thought about what the nurse said. How can i live for both of us, if I'm not even living anymore.

"I can get them finished up, go finish getting ready." I nodded at Sam and went into our-my bedroom. I sighed and closed the door and felt the tears in my eyes as I pulled on my blazer and tie. I had me, the kids, and her parents and siblings wearing white. To show that we would live for her. I felt my heart clench and slid on my shoes and walked downstairs. The room got quieter and the boys ran to me and hugged my legs. I rubbed their backs and led the to the car as we all headed out. I got Aubby settled in and we headed to the church.

"Dad?"

"Yea, Pete?"

"Me and Tray made this for mommy." He handed me papers. It was drawings they tried to make of her. "Can we give them to her?" I felt my eyes tear up as we pulled into the parking lot and wiped my face before smiling.

"Yea, you guys can." They nodded and I got them out and picked up Auburn as she laid her head on me. I whipped her hair out her face and we went inside. I heard the music and saw our seats save with the rest of the family and we sat down. Pete climbed in Brents lap and I saw him look down sadly. i could tell he had been crying as much as me. Her mother was sitting a little of the way down in the pew and Tray climbed in her lap. She wailed and held him to her and I sighed and whimpered. I held their pictures folded in my hand and clung Aubby to me as Billy got up to speak.

"I had a speech ready to deliver, but after getting to know Natalia Merez and seeing her as the wonderful person she was, a piece of paper could not convey how her life affected people. I would rather have those closest to her come up and define Natalia in their own words." Jake helped him down and then Claus went up there. he wiped his eyes and sighed.

"Nat was and is an amazing person. She will always be one of a kind and she never let anyone bring her down. She was always the one to be uplifting and tell us how we can help others or get things right. She was the best cousin in the world." He sighed and stepped down and sat next to Leah. She whimpered and clung to him and he rubbed her arm. Juliet, Emily, Her mom, her brothers, April, Autumn, and Abi went up. I saw her dad hand Pete to Evelyn and sigh before walking up.

"Natalia was and is my baby girl. She always seemed to brighten my day and gave me my youngest grandchildren. I know she wouldn't want us to wallow in depression, but rather us live and let her est." He paused and took a shaky breathe. "I always thought she would be standing here over me. Talking about how much of a old coot I was." Everyone laughed a little and he smiled small. "I promise her I will always be there for her children and my son Paul. no matter what the circumstance is." He sighed and looked at me before stepping down. I felt my heart clench and passed Auburn to Emily and stood up. I walked to the podium and felt like it was the longest time of my life. I stopped and looked at her closed casket. It would have been to hard if it were open. I sighed and looked out at the church. It was filled with people that she touched. That she affected. I saw Patrick and Fare with there two kids. He was wiping his face and then I saw Amy with Yonus. I saw everyone looking at me saddened and I took a deep breathe.

"Natalia...Tali...she was and is my world...I know if she saw me now, she'd tell me about how I needed to stop crying, it was ruining my suit." Everyone laughed and i sighed. "I never thought of a world without her. Even when I pictured us old and gray with our grand and great grand kids running around. I...I wish I could have done more. For her and our son." I felt tears and looked at the picture of her smiling at the beach. Even in that picture I saw her dead, lifeless on a gurney. I looked down as A sob broke through me. I wiped my face and looked back at everyone. "I know it'll be hard, but I made a promise to her that night, that I would live for her, even though it might be hard, i have her spirit and the kids there for me. I whispered and nodded before stepping down. I held Auburn to me and fell a hand on my shoulder as Billy came back up.

"Now, for the last good bye's." I sighed and saw everyone go up. I saw her mom cry out and rub her casket and wipe her eyes. I get up and walk up with the boys and lift them to kiss her casket. I handed kissed and rubbed her casket and sighed as my tears fell. I saw the guys take her to the grave sight and set her up to be lowered. I felt the pain in my heart and saw them lower her and everyone through red roses. I through a white rose with the boys and through another one for Aubby. I saw them start putting the dirt on her and saw everyone heading out. I sighed and cried as I got to the car and got the kids settled and left. I will come everyday, so you won't get lonely. I sigh and pull up to the house and see all the cars. I don't want to be with them right now. Just my family. i sigh and get the boys out and get inside and see everyone talking. I let the boys go play with Brian and let Emily take Aubby. I went in the kitchen and saw Evelyn and Sue getting the food ready.

"Here you go." Evelyn said as she had a coffee mug in front of me. I smiled a thank you at her and saw the boys playing and Emily making kissy faces at Aubby to get her to laugh. I had a family, I would be okay.


	19. And a Beginning

~~~~~~~13 years later~~~~~~~

"I said no!" I heard a scream and a door slam and sighed as I drank my coffee and saw Seth and Ryann shake their heads.

"I don't know what to do with her."

"It comes with the age." We all laughed and i heard music blaring and sighed. "That also comes with age."

"I miss when she was little and playing with dolls."

"I know what you mean." Seth sighed. Summer had just turned 14 and his son Jace was 11. Ryann's son's William, Kyle, and Cole were 13, 11, and 9. Sam had Brian, 16, Tiffany, 15, Thomas, 13, Ashton, 12, Victoria, 9, and Barren, 8. Collin and April had Harriet, 12, and Joshua, 10. Jared and Kim had Rachel, 17, Austin, 16, Savannah, 14, and Dustin, 12. Quil and Claire just became official and Jake and Nessie just got married.

"So excited for freshman year?" I groaned and shook my head.

"Not at all. How is Summer holding up?"

"Good, you're son needs to hurry up and tell her before she moves on." I laughed and thought of Travis. He was shier than anyone I knew. Never talked a lot, and never opened up. He imprinted on Summer last year when he phased. The kid looked awe struck and stupid when she was around. Summer was another story. Loved the kid and had the personality of her dad, but the looks of her mom. Jace looked just like Seth, but acted like Autumn.

"Unlikely, she loves the kid, he's just blind." I toasted Ryann and we all laughed.

"How's Pete?"

"How do you think?" They all laughed and I thought of Peter. He hated people. he was so full of life before she passed away. I felt the familiar clench and shook it off.

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm gunna go ahead and visit her." They nodded and headed out and i grabbed the white roses on the table and my jacket.

"Can I go with you?" I looked up and saw Auburn.

"Of course." I smiled and saw her grab her boots and a jacket and followed me out. She looked just like Tali. Same attitude and all. She had her hair in a high pony tail and some skinny jeans on. We pulled up to the cemetery and hoped out the truck. We walked quietly to her grave and I switched out the flowers. I sat down and saw her do the same. I saw her looking at the grave marker and sighed. I need your help Tali, how can I fix this? I sat there and felt a warmth over me.

"You can go, if it means that much to you." I saw her look at me shocked before looking down.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm not ready." She whispered and I smiled as she leaned on me. Thank you. I thought picturing Tali smiling at me triumphantly. We stood and got up and headed to the truck. We got home and I saw her texting and smiling before kissing my cheek and running up stairs.

"We're heading to grandpa's in 2 hours."

"Ok!" i heard yelled from upstairs and then the music was loud again. I sighed and sat on the couch and started watching TV when Tray came in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, what's up?" i asked as he sat down and sighed.

"How'd you tell mom about the imprint?" I felt the pang in my heart and sighed.

"It was told to her during the histories." He slumped and rubbed his face. "Why?"

"I want to tell Summer she's my imprint without it being weird."

"It won't."

"How do you know, what if she doesn't like me?" I laughed and shook my head.

"She likes you, she's liked you since she could like a boy." He looked at me shocked and smiled before heading up to his room. I sighed and stretched. And saw Pete come in.

"Hey old man."

"Hey moody adolescent." He grunted and went to his room and I sighed. and watched the game and saw Tray come back down.

"I'll be back." I nodded at him and saw him head out. I looked out the window and saw him running to the woods, shortcut to Seth's. I smiled and yawned and frowned at the score.

"So, you coming over?" I sighed and stopped walking to look at Jerryn.

"Look Jer, I just think were on two different paths."

"What do you mean?"

"We're over." I sighed as he looked at me mad and walked away. I sighed and saw Sum walk up with Sav and Tiff.

"How'd it go?"

"Like i said." I said bored and saw Tiff shake her head as we walked into English. I saw a girl with brownish blonde hair and her head was dwn. She had on a AC/DC shirt with some jeans and chucks. She wasn't tan and I knew she was new by the look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Auburn, but everyone calls me Aubby." I stuck my hand out as we sat next to her.

"H-hi, I'm T-Tterrynn, but everyone calls me T-Terry." I smile and turn to the others. "This is Summer or Sum, Tiffany or Tiff, and Savannah or Sav." They waved and she waved back. Class started and soon the bell was ringing, time for lunch.

"You can eat with us if you want?" Sum asked hopefully.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all come on." I said as we got our food and then headed to my brothers table. I saw them and saw Brian, Rachel, and Austin with them. Pete looked sad as usual and tray looked awe struck by Sum as usual. I sat down and Terry sat next to me.

"Ok guys, this is Terrynn, or Terry. She's new." The all smiled and waved and I saw Peter still looking down. "Say hi Pete."

"Hi." he rushed and looked up at her and froze. Her too? I looked at her with everyone else and saw her blushing and playing with her food. He was gaping like a fish and cleared his throat before he got up and left.

"Is...is he mad at me?"

"No, complete opposite." Brian joked as Rachel slapped his arm. they cuddled together and I felt jealous again. I wanted that, what tray is going to have with Sum, Pete was going to have with Terry, Brian and Rachel. I wanted love. I ate a fry and glanced over and saw Barret looking at me again. He blushed and looked away and I blushed and ate some more.

TPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPP

"When are you going to say something?" I sighed and pulled my shirt on and then my pants.

"It's not the time."

"Fuck that Aubby! you know that's bullshit." I narrowed my eyes at him and saw him sigh and then hug me and kiss my neck. "I just love you a lot ok. I'm tired of sneaking around."

"Barret, you're 18. My dad and brothers will kill you."

"I don't give a damn." I sighed as he kissed my cheeks and then my mouth. We made out for a minute and then I felt my phone vibrate.

"I have to go. I'll see you at school."

"You mean imagine I'm not there?" he asked hurt and I turned to him as we stood outside his house.

"No, like i'll see you in front of the school." He smiled small before kissing me. I slide on my jacket and walked down the road. I looked at my phone when it vibrated again.

"What Sum?"

"They know." I froze and gulped.

"What? How?"

"Your dad came over here and asked Seth to send you down real fast. He said you weren't here and they called me down. I tried to cover my emotions, but mom kept saying I was lieing."

"Did you tell them where I was at?" I asked as I rounded the corner.

"Yea." I shook and took a deep breathe.

"Ok, thanks for telling me, if I'm not dead i'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, best of luck." I hung up when I reached the house and walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I flinched and sat my bag down as Tray shook his head watching TV and Pete grunted doing the same.

"I was with a friend."

"Who?" Dad yelled as he walked over to me. He sniffed and I froze when he started growling. Pete and Tray were up in a instance and were trying to calm him down. He's never been this mad at me. Never.

"Barret Isles." I saw Pete growl a little, but didn't look at me.

"He is 18 fucking years old! What the hell are you doing with him everyday for the past month til 9pm?" I look down and hear him growl fiercer and then stop

"I...we...we're dating." I whisper and glance at him to see him blurry. Tray pushed him out and i saw him phase for the first time in 9 years. I saw Pete growl and look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you make everything difficult?" I felt each word hurt me and ran upstairs and locked my door. I turned my Chiodos CD up and heard a door slam and curled into myself on the bed. I heard the door burst open and then dad was there frowning. He unplugged my laptop and took my speakers, ipod, cell, laptop, and tv.

"You're grounded til I say so." He slammed the door and I flinched. Am I that difficult? I cried a little, but made sure to keep to myself. I woke up to my alarm and stretched before yawning. I rushed and took a shower and brushed my teeth and put on my Silverstien hoodie and skinny jeans with my black vans and put my wavy hair in a top not and had on my foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. I grabbed my back pack and went down stairs. I wasn't hungry so I went to leave to see dad outside waiting.

"I'm taking you to school for now on and picking you up." i frowned and got in the truck and sighed while he drove. He dropped me off and I saw Barret getting yelled at by Pete. He held his ground I walked passed pete and hugged Barret and we walked into the school.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"What is it?"

"Weed." I smelt the weird odor and saw Greg and George pass it along. "Try some."

"I don't know." They shrugged and Barret kept smoking with them. I kissed him good bye and walked over to Sum. She was talking with tray and he looke like he was hanging on her every word. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"So how's the boyfriend?"

"Doing guy stuff right now." She laughed and then Tray took us to my house. Pete was outside talking with Terrynn and was going to her house. They had been dating for 2 months. I have been with Barret, much to Pete and Dad's expense, 4 motnhs. I saw a nice car in our driveway and frowned. Who was that. We walked in and I saw dad laughing with some woman. I saw his eyes sparkle and tensed with Tray.

"Kids, Summer, this is Drayah. She just moved into Forks." She smiled at us and I turned to him.

"How could you!" I yelled and ran upstairs.

"Maybe I should go."

"I'll call you." I heard the front door and then a sigh.

"Did you?"

"Yea." Dad answered Tray and I flinched. I got up and grabbed my bag and through some clothes in for tomorrow. I couldn't be here right now. I hoped out the window and made my way down the street and ended up at Barrets. i knocked on his window and heard a thud and curse and saw him look out groggily.

"What's up?" he asked confused as he opened the window.

"I can't be at home right now." I rushed and hoped inside and closed the window. I threw my bag down and climbed into his bed. He pulled me next to him and kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad found someone."

"Your dad? No." I nodded and saw him sigh and sit up and pull out a pipe and some weed. "This calls for a smoke."

"I don't know..."

"Look, if anything happens, I'm right here." I nodded and see him take a hit before giving it to me. I mimic him and cough and see him laugh. "Always happens the first time." I nodd and see him take some more hits and then pull me to lay down. I sigh and feel relaxed and feel him rub my stomach like he always does. I feel myself fade and end up sleeping.

"Your daughter is not here!" I hear Barret's dad yell and stir. Who was he yelling at?"

"Bull shit! She's in his fucking room!"

"Paul, calm down." I heard Seth say and froze. Shit. I rushed and through my clothes on and shook Barret.

"My dad is talking to yours." He got bug eyed and hid his weed and then sprayed air freshner and then helped me get my stuff packed.

"Then let's check his room." Mr. Isles said as i heard foot steps. I felt my heart bang and knew I was screwed. I tried to rush outside and then the door was threw open.

"Auburn Delia Merez get out the fucking window!" I pulled my leg back in and looked at him scared. "Get out this fucking house and get in the damn car, now!" I shook and rushed past him and flinched when he growled and saw Seth shake his head.

"Barret, what are you hiding?"

"N-nothing." i heard a drawer and a gasp and then yelling. i got in the back seat and saw Mr. isles nod at each other and then him and Seth were in the car. We were quiet and then we were in front of the house. I got out and went inside and up to my room and saw the door gone.

"Where's my door?"

"You shut the hell up and sit down!" I froze and did as he said. "You disobeyed me, going and staying the NIGHT at his house! What are you thinking? Is there anything going on up there in your head! I swear, I don't know what to do with you. So no fucking door, no bathroom fucking door, and no fucking closet door, you will have no privacy until I know you're not doing anything wrong!" I flinched when he finished and took a deep breath. "Drayah and her daughter will be here tonight for dinner. You will behave." He seethed before leaving. That damn woman had to come tonight. I fucking hate her. I sighed and laid downa nd felt sleep pull me.

"Aubby, it's dinner time." I heard Tray say. I sighed and got up and let my hair down. I slid on a plain red shirt and my sweats and headed downstairs. I walked into the dining room and saw Drayah siting next to dad laughing with some girl.

"Okay since their all here, Gale, this is my daughter Auburn, she's your age. Travis and Peter are 17 and they all go to school here on the reservation." She smiled wide and nodded. She had blonde hair like her mom and it was in a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes like her mom and a fetish for pink obviously. I saw the food on the table actually looked good and looked at Peter.

"i made it for you guys. Your father said he's not that much of a cook." They laughed and I felt my stomach turn. I ate a salad and some of her pasta and saw Gale doing the same. My brothers devoured it like dad and were actually getting along with them! I felt betrayal for mom in my heart and scooted back.

"May I be excused, I have a paper to write." My dad nodded and i stood and took my plate to the kitchen. I rinsed it and headed to leave and heard them still talking and watched them. They looked like a happy family. A family i have no place in. I sighed and felt the hurt and shook it off and walked up to my doorless room and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Here, these should make you feel better." I smiled at Barret and took the bottle from him and kissed him good bye before I saw dad pull up. He went to his car and i sighed as I got in.

"I thought I said no more Barret Isles."

"He was giving me my homework I left." I sighed and looked out the window. We pulled up to the house and I hoped out and went in the house. I saw Drayah in the kitchen and Gale at the counter doing homework laughing. I wonder if that's how mom and me would have looked. I sighed and ran upstairs and popped two pills and felt myself get drowsy. I laid down and drifted.

"Auburn! What the hell is this!" I woke up with a start and saw dad holind my bottle.

"Nothing."

"You're on drugs?" He said and shook his head. I felt hurt at his expression and looked down. "That's it. I'm going to home school you."

"What?"

"My word is final." I felt tears and heard them gasp. So now he was telling her everything about me. I turned on my sighed and felt something hard. i lifted the bottle of zanies and saw four. I grabbed my water bottle and took them and felt my stomach get queezy. I groaned and felt myself drifting.

"I don't know what i'm doing wrong." I sighed and felt Drayah rub my back.

"Maybe you should give her a chance. She isn't taking well to me and think about the last time you visited your wife." I flinched and realized I hadn't been in weeks. I sighed as saw her go back in the kitchen and fix up the dinner for tonight. She reminded me so much of Tali, except no one could replace Tali. And Drayah doesn't try to. She's just herself.

"Tray get your sister for dinner." He nodded and we went in the dining room and then I heard Tray yell for me. i rushed up. She better not have ran away again. I went in her room and saw him shaking her. I felt my heart break and rushed over and looked her over. No! Not you either! i picked her up and rushed downstairs.

"Tray, grab that bottle, and my wallet. Drayah I'll be at the hospital."

"We'll go with you." She rushed as I slide Aubby in the back and got in with her. Drayah drove us to the hospital and i kept checking her vitals. She was breathing and it was faint. I felt my vision blur and saw us already parked. i hopped out and rushed her in.

"What's the emergency?"

"My daughter overdosed I think."

"Okay, doctor!" I saw a nurse yell and a man ran over. They put her on a gurney and then rushed her inside. We went to the waiting room and everyone started to slowly join us. 2 hours later the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"She is stable, you got her here in time."

"What was wrong with her?"

"She combined Aderol and Zanex together. It created a unstable balance in her system." i felt my heart turn and saw him look at a chart. "We also discovered she tested positive for Marijuana in her system." I gasped and saw him sigh. "Since she is so young we have psychologist come in and talk to teens with substance abuse. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when she is awake, we'll inform you." I nodded and sat down and sighed.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't, sometimes life happens." Emily said as she rubbed my back I sigh and wiped my eyes and saw Drayah kiss my cheek and hold my hand as she sat next to me.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTP

"You're going to live with you grand father for a while." I felt my heart break, but kept my face impassive. This is what they all wanted. For me to leave.

"When do I leave?" He sighed a rubbed his face.

"The doctor said you can leave in 4 days. So then."

"Okay."

"Who gave you the pills?"

"I found them." He shook his head and left and I buzzed the nurse.

"Yes Mrs. Merez?"

"No visitors until I'm discharged please." She nodded sadly and I felt myself cry.


	20. Moscow

"Hey there sweetheart!" i laughed at Grandpa and hugged him close to me and then hugged Evelyn. They were home now. "You pack your whole room?" He laughed and kissed my temple and led me to their car. i felt the cold hit me and shivered a bit and saw everyone in big coats. Moscow was way different than La Push. I felt some sadness and brushed it off as we drove into the city. I saw the buildings and lost my breath. It was beautiful. I sighed took in the sights as we drove past it and to a house just outside of it in the woods.

"This is your home for the moment. You can drive our spare car while you're here." I nodded and looked at the front of the house. It was made of red brick and had small windows spread everywhere with a big window next to the front door. I walked up the steps and inside and saw a quaint little house. I went up the stairs and saw three doors. I opened one and saw a bed with green quilt comforter and white sheets. It had a dark oak frame. The dresser was the same oak, as well as the night stand and the desk. I sat on the bed and saw grandpa bring all my luggage in.

"Your uncles and cousins will be here soon. Freshen up and relax, ok?" I nodded and smiled as he closed my door and looked around. I missed home, I missed my brothers. I missed dad. I wiped my face and took my jacket off and slid off my vans. I started putting clothes away in the walk in closet and heard a knock downstairs.

"Brother!" I heard a thick russian accent yell and then laughter. Then the whole downstairs was full of voices. I felt myself shake a little when a soft knock came to the door.

"Aubby, everyones here. Why don't you come down?" Evelyn asked as she opened the door. I nodded and let her lead me downstairs. I heard everyone get quiet and saw the house was packed with large men and beautiful women. I saw some kids my age or close to it hanging out in the back and blushed when they turned to me.

"Ulric, this is my granddaughter Auburn. Auburn this is your Uncle Ulric, Aunt Rena, Uncle Josef, and Uncle Claus, who your cousin Claus is named after." I nodded and smiled at them as they hugged me. "And these are your cousins, Sven, Heidi, Claudia, Mikel, Natia, and Natasha." I smiled at them and saw them smirk and nod. "Now, mingle!" I laughed at his enthusiasm with everyone else as some russian music played and the adults started talking.

"So you're american?" I heard a soft accent ask and turned to Heidi.

"Yea. I'm from La Push, Washington."

"Were you raised there?" A harsh tone asked and I turned to Mikel.

"Yes."

"Awesome, now how old are you?" Sven asked in his slick tone.

"I'm 15. My birthday was last month." He smiled and stood.

"Good, I'm 16, my sister Heidi is 15, Mikel is 17, Clauda is 16, and the twins are 15." I nodded as they all stood up as well and then they turned to leave. "Father, were taking the American out for the night."

"Ask her grandfather."

"She can go, just keep her out of trouble and home before the sun is up." He smiled at me and drank some vodka as Evelyn gave him a bowl of stew.

"Will do." Sven smiled as we went to their cars. I got in the car with Sven, Heidi, and Natia.

"So where are we going?"

"To a rave with my friends. Their werewolves like us."

"There's more?"

"Yes, we stick our own though. There are four families in the content. Our two bloodlines are the closest." I nodded as we stopped in front of a warehouse and saw a group of kids waiting. I saw a girl who looked gorgeous. She had blonde almost white hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes.

"Sev!" I heard Sven yell and a tall lanky guy walked over. He had strong jaw bones and a wide warm smile. He had black hair with blue eyes. Like a husky. I saw him hug Sven and then turn to me. "This is my cousin Auburn, she's new around here and will be here for a while." He nodded and smiled and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sevrin, but everyone calls me Sev." I nodded and smiled small.

"I usually go by Aubby." He nodded and then the girl stepped up and eye balled me.

"I'm Allanah, he is my brother. Keep your american hands off." I looked at her shocked and saw Sven whisper in her ear in Russian and kiss her cheek before walking away.

"Don't mind her, she's always a bitch." A guy with light Brown hair said, "I'm Nicholas, but I go by Nic." I nod and see Sev blush when I caught him staring. "Come, we party now." I smiled at his excited tone. He had the body of a UFC fighter. He led me inside and I saw all the teen bodies pressed together. I slid my coat off and gave it to a man at the door. I walked further in and saw a booth and sat down. I felt someone next to me and saw Sev.

"Do you not party?"

"I do, it's just I've never been around a lot of people like this." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come." He led me to the balcony and I saw the most beautiful thing.

"The city is beautiful." I breathed and saw my breath.

"Yea." I turned to him and saw him blush again and turn his head. I blushed and shook a little. "Here." He gave me his jacket and slid a arm around me. "Warm?"

"Yea." I blushed and saw him blush to. "So 17?"

"Yea, I turn 18 in three days. Their throwing a big celebration. I hope you will be there." I smiled and nodded. He smiled wide and then faced the view.

"What do I wear?" I asked Heidi as we got ready for his birthday party.

"Clothes." She said bored as she flipped through a magazine. We've became so much closer these last three days. We were everywhere together and I was either at her house, which was Uncle Claus's house or she was at my grandpa's.

"I'm serious." I sigh as she puts the magazine down and grabs a white baby doll style dress. She throws it on the bed with my black bra and boyshort set and then my no heel black boots with my black leather jacket.

"Now get dressed, we're already going to be late." She sighs an walks downstairs, what would I do without her. I heard grandpa laughing on the phone and walk in the room.

"Do you want to talk to your father?" I look at him blankly and see him sigh. "Sorry Paul, she's busy right now." I shake my head and see him close the door as he walks back to his study. I change and put on some black eyeshadow and mascara and some nude lip stick. I let my wavy hair fall and apply a little blush and rush out with my purse. "Have fun!" I yell ok to grandpa and we head to my car.

"What did you get him?"

"Ummm I didn't know what to get so I called Sven and he said he would want something manly, so I go him a leather jacket." She nodded in approval and gave me directions to his house. We drove for 45 minutes and pulled up to a big estate. "Wow."

"Yea, Sev's lineage acquired alot of wealth. They like to flaunt it." I nodded as the valet took my car and we walked inside. I saw a lot of people there and teens laughing by the fire place. I saw the place where you put presents and saw some large boxes. What if mine wasn't good enough?

"You came!" I turned with Heidi and saw him smiling my way. He had on a red polo and some jeans.

"Yea, I said I would." He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, Heidi. You guys can come over here." We nodded and he led us to a group of teens that looked like him and Allannah. "Guys, this is Heidi, Sven's sister, and their cousin Aubby." They nodded at me. Two sized me up like Allannah did, while the other three just smiled.

"So your the American?" I nodded and noticed that they started speaking russian in angry tones to Sev.

"But, I'm native, not white." They stopped and looked at me and became less tense.

"Sorry, we don't take to nicely to them around here."

"I can tell." They smirked and walked away and Sev looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that. My cousins can be quite the ass." I laughed and shook my head and saw him looking at me more dreamily. I blushed as he showed me his house and to other people. We were in sync like to magnets. I shook my head as we went outside and everyone yelled and an older version of him shook his shoulders and hugged him.

"My boy!" Sev laughed as everyone hooted and I went to were Heidi and Sven were as his father talked. "I have been waiting on this for a while now. They day my son finally changed!" People laughed and yelled. "Now we just have to find you a wife." Everyone laughed and Sev blushed before looking at me briefly. I blushed and felt a nudge.

"He likes you." I looked fish eyed at Sven and saw him smirking. "He won't stop talking about is indian princess." I blushed harder and saw him walking over to us smiling.

"My dad can be quite obnoxious." We laughed and I noticed it was just us as we walked around. "Let me show you my favorite spot." He grabbed my hand and led to a field maze. We walked in and around some corners before we were at a water fountain. "When I first went through here, I got lost and ended up here. I was so angry with my father and I wanted to be alone. i sat here for hours and was the happiest I had eve been." I nodded and stared for a while. It was mesmerizing and simple. I walked over to it and saw my reflection and then his. "It might seem bold, but I like you Burn. Your beautiful and caring." I blushed and turned to face him.

"Thank you...I just...I think I like you too." I turned from him and felt him hug me. I hugged him back and leaned my head on him and we stood for a while. "Burn?"

"Yes, because I know underneath the you, you created to please people, there is a fire there." I blushed and smiled small.

"Fine, I get to call you Rin." He looked at me shocked and smiled.

"Why?"

"Because if your making a nick name, you deserve one too." He laughed and stared into my eyes and I saw his bright blue tinge silver. "You're eyes are beautiful."

"That's suppose to be my line." We laughed and then I realized we were still staring at each other. He leaned down and I felt butterflies in my stomach as our lips touched. It was intense and soft and I felt like my soul was leaving me. We broke apart and I blushed at his euphoric look on his face.

"Why so happy?"

"I had been imagining kissing you since the Rave." I blushed and laughed before we broke apart.

"We should head back." He nodded and grabbed my hand and led me out of there. When we got out I saw Sven with Allannah and Heidi and blushed when they looked at us. I felt him squeeze my hand and kiss my cheek before he disappeared in the crowd.

"What was that?" Sven asked with a knowing smile.

"Shut up." I rushed and walked to get some punch. I heard him laughing and shook my head as I grabbed a little plate and put some stuff on it.

"So your the American that has my siblings in a up roar." I almost dropped my plate and turned to see a handsome russian smirking at me. "I'm Hector." I nodded and faced him fully.

"I'm Auburn."

"I know. Now tell me. How did you seem to catch the eye of my cousin, hmm? You are quite beautiful I give him that." I blushed and looked at him confused.

"Thank you? And I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't play stupid. He's been tripping over himself because your here. I've never seen him this dumb struck. now what are your secrets? Are you witch, troll, gnome, a siren?"

"Hector! Leave the girl alone." I saw Rin's dad say and move in front of me. "Go get a grip on your fiance, she's drinking everything in sight and running her mouth." Hector frowned and nodded before leaving. "Sorry about that, he is protective over Sevrin." I nodded and saw him turn to me. "I am Dominic Balsoff, but everyone calls me Dom or Mr. Balsoff." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I am Auburn, but everyone calls me Aubby."

"Well nice to meet you Aubby. Any friend of Sevrin's is welcome here." I smiled and nodded as he left and then Rin was coming at me.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He looked me over and then sent a glare behind me.

"I'm fine, your cousins love you." He blushed and smiled and I saw Heidi walk over.

"We have to go, the evening of change is coming." He nodded sadly and walked us to the car.

"I will see you soon?"

"Yes." I smiled and saw him look at my lips and I blushed a little when he kissed me. He smiled at me and helped me in the car and waved as we drove off.

"So, the lips touching, what was that?" I blushed and looked at my hands.

"I like him." She smiled and turned a corner.

"Good, because I swear if he called me again asking about you, I was going to gut him." I laughed as we drove and couldn't stop smiling.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTP

"Aub Bera, can you come here?" I put my notebook down and walked down the stairs and saw grandpa and grandma sitting on the couch. I sat on the love seat and saw the smiling. "Aub, how long do you plan on staying?" I blanched and felt nervous.

"Are you...Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No! We just had an idea." Grandpa rushed and held my hands. "We wanted to know if you would like to stay here." I felt butterflies in my stomach and smiled. I had been here 3 months already and I loved every minute.

"Yea!" i hugged them and heard them laugh. I squealed and kissed their cheeks. "I'm so happy."

"You just have to do one thing."

"What?" I said happily.

"Talk y=to your father once a week, starting now. You can't ignore him for the rest of your life." I sighed and sat down.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Grandpa said as he handed me the phone and went into his study. Grandma went to the kitchen to cook and I sighed as I went to my room and threw the phone on the bed. I don't want any part of my dad or La Push. It was for the best, why couldn't anyone see that? I sighed and called and heard the phone ring twice before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello."

"Hey Tray."

"Aubby! God how are you? How is Russia?" I laughed at his excited tone and heard shuffling.

"Aubby! I miss you so much!" I laughed at Summer and felt tears a little.

"I miss you to Sum."

"Oh my god! I'm putting you on speaker!" i laughed and heard a lot of voices and smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, been hanging out with my cousins." i said as Heidi walked in with Claudia and laid around.

"Are there any hot girls? Ow!" i laughed and shook my head.

"Yea Jace, but they won't like you." They all laughed at me and then I heard a surprising voice.

"How are you baby sister?"

"Hey Pete! I'm good."

"Good." He sounded relieved, and then I heard it get quiet.

"Auburn?' I froze and saw Heidi and Claudia look at me confused.

"Hey dad." I heard a exhale.

"How are you? Are you being good?" I knew what he meant. I felt my face go blank and my voice became detached.

"I'm not on drugs. I've been good. I have to go." I hung up and laid back and sighed.

"Was that your father?"

"Yea." I sighed and heard the phone ring. I saw the number and ignored it. I heard grandpa pick it up and closed my door. "So what's up?"

"Well, if you want, there's a party tonight at the Dastovs. Everyone will be there and Sev wanted me to make sure you showed up." I blushed and heard the chuckle.

"Well what will I where?" They smiled and pulled out a dress from my closet they decided to redo. They told me I needed sexy clothes for Russia. The dress was dark blue and had sparkles on it. It was strapless and had a open back.

"No way!"

"Yes way, now silly American, put it on. Do you want Sev dropping to the floor kissing your feet or in the arms of another?" Claudia said as they stripped me and put me in it. I was handed silver 4 inch hills and they put my hair down and let it stay wavy. They gave me a small hump and then gave me smokey eye shadow and red lips. I stood and they smiled at me.

"Now you fit in with the rest of us 'models'." I laughed and put my coat on as we left. Grandpa was still on the phone and grandma was in the kitchen.

"Party tonight?" i nodded hesitantly and saw her smile.

"Be safe and home before the sun." i smiled and waved by as we headed out. We got in Heidi's car and we headed to the party. I laughed as we sped around the country side and after and hour we were in front of a large house filled with teens.

"I plan on fucking someone tonight." I laughed at Claudia as she put out her cigarette and we walked in. I saw girls dressed slutier than me and took my coat off and handed it to the door man and we walked through the crowd. Heidi handed us a beaker filled with blue stuff and downed hers. I saw Claudia do the same and downed mine and smiled.

"It tastes like blueberries! What is it?"

"Vodka." They smiled and Heidi got more and we drank them and I felt light headed a little.

"Hey." I turned and saw Rin. He had on a blood red silk dress shirt and some black slacks. I smiled and hugged him before we kissed. I don't know what we were, but I like kissing him. I smiled and saw him smile dreamily and then I felt the music flow through me and swayed.

"Dance with me." he smiled and nodded and took a blue beaker and drank it and followed me. We got tot he middle of the dance floor and I felt all the bodies pressed against mine. He got behind me and we moved to the beat. I closed my eyes and felt the music and felt his hands on my hips. We moved and I felt him pull me closer to him. I sighed and smiled as he kissed my neck.

"Come with me?" I nodded and he led me outside to a balcony and held me. he kissed my neck some more and turned me to him and kissed me softly. I sighed and felt him deepen the kiss and caress my back. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you handsome." He smiled and kissed me again and thenstared at me.

"Will you be mine?" I blushed and smiled at him.

"if you'll be mine." He smiled wide and nodded and kissed me.

"Now, I have to talk to your grandfather."

"Why?"

"Laws of wolves." I nodded and he kissed me again. We stayed out there til i got to cold and he held my hand as we walked inside. We sat in a booth and he kissed my hand as I drank some more. i felt myself get dizzy and he held me to him closer.

"Maybe you should stop." I nodded and he kissed me and we lounged as the other danced and laughed. i smiled and went to stand and wobbled a bit. "Let's get you home?"

"Yea." I laughed and he helped me with my coat and held me as he waved off Heidi and walked me to his car. He got me inside and drove me to my grandfathers. "How'd you know to get here?"

"Your scent." I blushed and heard him laugh. He helped me up and then jumped to the roof and slid my window open.

"How'd you know which room?"

"I guessed." he blushed. I looked at him skeptically as he slide the window closed and sat me on the bed.

"Tell the truth." I whispered as he blushed and took my shoes off for me.

"I sometimes come to your home and check the perimeter."

"But this isn't your territory."

"I just want to make sure your safe." I soften my stare and hold his cheek and kiss him. "And sometimes, I come and make sure your safe." I blush and smile and we kiss again and he stands. "Go to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow." I nod and fall asleep after he goes out the window and closes the window.

"Well, I'm glad you brought her home." I heard grandpa laugh and yawned before sitting up. I groaned at the sun and saw a cup of coffee and bread on the night stand. i eat it and grab the mug and stand up. I slid the dress off, wipe my face, and slid on my La push high sweat pants and a tank top. I put my hair up and walk down with my mug and hear laughing.

"Look who woke up." I laugh and see Rin sitting with Grandpa in the living room.

"Hi." he walks over and kisses my cheek and gives me his seat. I blush and see grandpa smiling. He looks at Rin and says something in Russian and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you later, I have to head to town to get your grandma some food for tonight." I nod as he grabs his keys and leaves. I turn to Rin and see him lean back and slid a arm around me and turn the TV on.

"What did you guys talk about."

"I told him I brought you home because you were drunk and that I wish to date you." I blushed and cocked my head.

"What did he say?"

"He said okay." I smiled and heard the phone ring and saw it was home. "Answer it."

"No."

"I understand you're mad at them, but they are your family." I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Auburn?" I sighed at the hesitant voice and leaned against Rin.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetheart, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that when we talk last. I just miss you and want to know if your ok." I smiled small.

"I'm fine dad, just getting settled. I like it here."

"I'm happy." I smiled wider at that. "Is that Auburn? Tell her I said hello."

"Who was that?"

"Drayah, she's setting up our tree for Christmas."

"Oh, is she spending the day with you?"

"Well, her and Gale are actually going to be moving in." I froze and realized this was the plan all along. Get rid of me so she had a room. "Hello?"

"Yea, well have fun. Tell everyone I said hi." I rushed and hung up.

"It will be fine." Rin said softly as he wiped my cheeks. I was crying? I sighed and whimpered and turned into him. "You are loved." I nodded and watched the TV with him.


	21. La Push?

"How about the picture here?" I asked as he nodded and him and Sven put our bed in the master room. I sighed and felt my ring. Rin proposed last week. It was romantic, on the mountain top as the sun came up. I heard my phone and saw the name.

"Da." I said with a smile.

"How is the move?"

"Good, we just got the bed in and the living room is all set up."

"That's good. I just got a call from your father."

"What's up?" I sighed as I put some pots away in the kitchen. I had been in Moscow for 6 years now. Me and Sevrin were moving in together and were engaged. I smiled and played with my ring. I had changed a lot. I cut my hair to a bob and my body filled out. I was curvy and stood at 5'8. Rin was still taller though at 6'5. I had learned some Russian and almost sounded like a native. I looked at Rin and smiled as he smiled back at me. I know without a doubt, if i was a wolf we would be imprints. I sighed and returned back to the phone call.

"He is sad. He would love for you to come down for the wedding." I sighed and stood by the window.

"I'm not going." I said with finality. He sighed.

"I have two tickets ready if you change your mind. You need to tell him about Sevrin. Especially if you are getting married to him." I sighed and sat down.

"We'll see." I hung up after saying bye and saw Sven was gone and Rin was leaning against the door.

"You should listen to him."

"You too." I laughed and sighed. "I just don't want to be bother."

"You won't. You need to have closure and understanding. Go to the wedding. I will be there with you." I smiled and turned to him and he kissed me. "Besides, i want to meet your family." I laughed and kissed him again and went back to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"That lasagna you make." I laughed as he rubbed his stomach and turned the TV on. I made lasagna and salad and we ate and laughed. He did the dishes and I got ready for bed and yawned after putting my hair in a pony tail. I put on my nightie and climbed into our California king bed. He took his clothes off and climbed in with me. "You should go." I sighed as he kissed my neck and held me to him. He kissed along my neck and then turned my head to him and kissed me deeply.

"Are you trying to change my mind?"

"Maybe." i laughed as he kissed me softly and then climbed on top of me. He kissed my neck and then let his hands run down my side. I felt him pull the nightie up and then his hands were caressing my breasts. I gasped when he tweaked my nipple and then kissed the tops of my breasts. He slid my underwear down as he sucked a nipple in his mouth. I moaned and sighed as he worked me. He went to the other breast and did the same and slid a finger along my slit. I jumped a little and felt him start to rub my nub. I gasped and moaned louder as he started rubbing slow and then speeding up. He kissed his way down my stomach and started rubbing faster. I panted and felt the coil in me tighten.

"Rin..." I whispered out as he rubbed harder and faster. I gasped loudly and came and saw shook as he kept rubbing. He kissed my clit and then sucked it in his mouth. I moaned and jumped again when he slide a finger inside of me. He sped his finger up and I felt my legs shake and sighed. I felt the coil in me again and moaned loud when I came and my legs shook. He kissed his way up to me and kissed me hard and lifted my legs. He slid into me and I gasped. I would never get use to his size. He kissed me hard and started a slow rhythm.

"Will you listen to me?" i sighed as he slowed down and groaned.

"Faster..."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Yes! Now speed up!" I groaned and heard him chuckle as he went faster. I started panting and grabbed his face to mine as he kissed me. He held me to him and kissed along my neck and i felt the coil in me build. I gasped and shook all over and moaned when I came and heard him muttering russian. He came and sighed and we breathed hard. He kissed me and laid on his side after he pulled out. Heheld me to him tight and kissed me again.

"I'll call your grandfather in the morning." I nodded and yawned as we drifted off.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"This was a bad idea."

"Stop being paranoid." I sighed and frowned at his laugh and played with my ring some more. What if they attack him? What if he hurts them? I feel my nerves get worse and he puts a hand on my thigh. "It will be fine. They love you and will understand."

"But what if something bad happens?"

"if so, we'll leave ok." I nodded as he followed grandpa to Dad's house. Everyone was there. I saw my old street and felt my heart speed up as we parked in front of the house. Oh god. "Do they know?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone when I was here. I didn't want to remind him of mom." He nodded and kissed me after we saw Grandpa and grandma get out of the car and go to the door. I saw dad hug them and froze. What if he didn't want to see me? He closed the door and I saw Rin get out. I got out and fixed my coat and walked over to his side and he kissed me again and held my hand. We walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell and heard everyone talking. Oh god, oh god. The door opened and I smiled small.

"Oh my god! Your here! Your really here!" She yelled and hugged me and i heard the commotion inside get quiet. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you to Sum."

"Aubby!" Tiff yelled and ran up to me and hugged me. I heard gasps and felt her drag me inside. I walked in and looked at Rin sheepishly and saw him smile small. I saw everyone stand and smile wide.

"Auburn!"

"Hey Aunt Emily." I laughed and hugged her and saw Tray and Pete. They looked at me shocked and then both bear hugged me. "I can't breathe." Everyone laughed and then I saw dad.

"Sweetheart?" I smiled and nodded and saw him relax and hug me hard. I clung to him and sighed. I really did miss him. he let me go and looked me over. "Brent wasn't lieing about the hair." Everyone laughed and I walked back to Rin.

"Ok everyone, this is Sevrin." I looked at him and felt him rub my back and smiled wide. I looked at everyone else and saw there confused faces. "He's my fiance." I heard gasps and then growls. I saw dad shaking with Pete and Tray frowning. "Now before you get mad-"

"Too late." Brian smirked and I frowned at him.

"We really do love each other."

"You're only 21!" Dad yelled and everyone got quiet.

"I am only 21 and I am a adult." I said as I stood in front of Rin. He coughed and everyone looked at him and he walked around me.

"If I may say something, I love Auburn with all my heart. I would never hurt her."

"I don't know you, so i don't give a flying fuck."

"Peter!" Terrynn yelled and waddled over to me and pete got in front of her and growled at us. I froze and scooted back. So I was the enemy now?

"We should go." I whispered to Rin and he nodded tightly from in front of me in his defensive stance.

"Auburn-"

"I'm sorry grandpa, I shouldn't have come." He looked at me sadly and I turned from everyone and Rin closed the door behind us. We got in the car and drove to Forks hotel.

"It will-"

"No. It will never be ok. We shouldn't have come here." I whispered and wiped my face. we parked the car and he kissed me and wiped my face as I cried into him. He lifted me up and carried me to our room and laid me down. He took my shoes and pants off with my jacket and shirt. I slid in the covers and whimpered. He turned the lights off and slid in bed with me.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"I don't know what to do mom. i love him so much and now everyone hates me." I whimpered as I sat by her grave. I changed the flowers out and wiped away the leaves. Someone has been coming by and keeping her company since dad stopped. I'm grateful for that. I sighed and looked at the sky. "I told everyone it was a bad idea to come back here. i told them, and now they see why." I sighed and held my knees. I heard a leaf crunch and turned to see dad. Great. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You can stay." i looked at him and then sat back down. He sat down and added flowers to my vase. We sat in silence and I looked at the trees. "I'm glad you came to see her."

"I am to." I whispered and still stared at the trees. "Do you still visit her like this?"

"Yes, everyday." I feel shock and nod. "About last night-"

"It's okay dad. You guys have a right to be mad. After today we're going back."

"No! We over reacted. Please don't leave." I looked at him shocked and saw his scared face. "I just got you back." He said low and turned his head down.

"But, Pete-"

"Feels horrible. He didn't mean it like that. It's just, Terrynn and him are on their first kid, he wants to protect her." I nodded and looked back at the sky. "So tell me about, what's his name?" I smiled as I thought of Rin.

"Sevrin Balsoff. He's amazing dad. Level headed and calm. Total opposite of me. He's the one to convince me to come here."

"So he's a werewolf?"

"Yea." We were quiet for a while and i turned to him. "I love him dad. More than anything. I know if I had been a wolf, I would have imprinted on him." He looked into my eyes and sighed before smiling.

"You really love him?"

"With all my heart." I whispered.

"When are you getting married?"

"Next year."

"Should I get plane tickets." I smiled at him and laughed.

"No, we're getting married here."

"Really?"

"yea, i want to get married on the beach like you and mom." He smiled at me and nodded. We looked at her grave and I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the hotel. Rin should be up now."

"Bring him to the bonfire today." I looked at him hesitantly. "It will be fine."

"Are you sure? Doesn't everyone hate me?"

"No!" He rushed and I smiled.

"We'll come. At 6 right?"

"Yep." He walked me to my car and we stood there. I smiled and hugged him to me and felt his arms immediately close around me. He kissed my head and we stood there. "I've missed you kid."

"I've missed you too." I whispered and moved from him. I got in the car and headed back to the hotel happy. I was really happy.

"What's got you smiling like a cat?" I laughed at Rin and kissed him.

"I went to mom's grave and dad was there. We talked." He smiled and kissed me again and pulled his jacket on.

"Now, let's go look at your home town." I laughed at his enthusiasm and we walked to the car.

"That's the high school I went to."

"It's so small." I laughed and slapped his arm as we continued driving. I took him to the recreation center and then we parked at the diner.

"This is owned by Summer's grandma." I told him as we walked in. "Best burgers in town."

"Two?" The hostess asked as she stared Rin up and down.

"Yes, please." I answered and frowned. Rin laughed and kissed me as we sat in a booth.

"Aubby!" I turned and stood and hugged Sue.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan." She smiled and kissed my cheeks before turning to Rin. "This is my fiance Sevrin." She smiled and hugged him as well.

"It's nice to meet you. How have you been? How's Russia?"

"Amazing. I love it." I laughed as he held my hand.

"That's good, here, whatever you eat is on the house today." I smiled and nodded as she pulled out a notepad. "You'll have the stuffed burger with lettuce and pickles and cheese fries?"

"You know that's my favorite." She laughed.

"And you?"

"I'll have the same as her." He smirked and she smiled at us before leaving.

"Hey kid." I laughed and hugged dad as everyone turned to us from the fire.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Auburn." i heard Drayah say and turned to her. She smiled wide at me and I hugged her.

"Hi Ms. Stone." She waved her hand and hugged me.

"It's Drayah, just Drayah." I smiled and went back to Rin.

"Mr. Merez." he nodded and shook his hand.

"Hello Sevrin." We walked to the rest and Summer and Tiff hugged me. I saw Pete looking down and saw Tray walk over.

"Sis, your still short." I laughed and nudged him and saw Pete walk over. Rin growled and was in front of me in a second.

"Rin, it's ok." He was still tense, but had stopped growling. I walked past him and hugged Pete. He grabbed me fast and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I nodded and smiled and hugged Terrynn.

"I'm fat!" We all laughed and I shook my head and she grabbed my hand.

"This ring is beautiful." She said to Rin and he relaxed and smiled.

"It was my grandmothers." She nodded and smiled up at me and I saw everyone get back to talking. I went back to Rin and we sat down by Tray and Summer.

"Aubby!" I turned and saw that last person I thought I would see.

"Barret! Hey!" I got up and walked over to him and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How have you been, When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. I'm here for my dad's wedding."

"Wow, that's awesome." i smiled and nodded and could feel Rin's eyes on me. "So wanna hang out sometime?"

"I don't think that's for the best."

"Why not?"

"I'm engaged." i showed him my ring and saw him frown. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm as we turned to leave and I was about to turn around when I felt it yanked off and looked shocked.

"Rin calm down."

"She said she was engaged, you should learn to respect that." Rin said angrily as Barret sized him up and smirked.

"I was talking to your fiance, not you. So go somewhere." I gasped and heard everyone get quiet behind us. Rin tensed and I grabbed his arm.

"Babe-"

"Burn, go back to the others. I have some things to say to this mongrel." he said as his accent thickened. He was pissed. i got in front of him and saw his eyes had tinted silver.

"Sevrin, calm down." he looked into my eyes and took a couple of long breathes and calmed down and sniffed in my scent. I turned to Barret and saw his shocked expression. "I think you need to leave." I bit out and turned back to Rin and kissed him and felt him hold me. I walked us back to the others and saw him still glaring at Barret and muttering Russian. We sat down and saw everyone looking at him shocked.

"I am sorry about that, I don't take kindly to those disrespecting her." I blushed when he held my hand and kissed it.

"I guess your alright then." Everyone laughed at my dad and I shook my head. We ate and laughed and then the alcohol was pulled out.

"How much can you drink?" Uncle Seth asked as he pulled out vodka. Rin looked at me and smirked.

"I was born drinking vodka." They all laughed as he stood. "Auburn here however is almost as bad as me."

"Really?" Dad asked and I blushed and frowned at Rin.

"Yea, she even beat a couple of Werewolves at kings cup." Grandpa said with a smirk and i blushed.

"We will see young grasshopper." i laughed at Uncle Ryann as him and Aunt Abi set up shot glasses. "Let's see who can finish first." Rin stood in front of him and he rolled up his sleeves. "I must warn you, I am a formitable opponent."

"I've been told I'm a killer." i laughed and shook my head. Why Sven got that in his head I don't know. They started drinking and Rin beat him by 7 shot glasses.

"You are fast." Ryann frowned and everyone laughed. Dad stood up and walked tot he table.

"I'm next, and we're drinking rum." I saw Rin smirk and shook my head. Dad will destroy him. They set up shot glasses and dad laughed. "No, I want cups." I smirked and saw Rin frown. "Too much for you?"

"No, it might be for you."

"We'll see." Everyone laughed and they started. Dad beat my a cup and I saw Rin wabble a bit.

"I think that's enough." Drayah said as we all laughed.

"Nope one more round." Dad said and they went at it again. He lost by a cup this time and Rin smiled. He looked at me dazzed and i laughed and sat him down and he kissed me and started speaking Russian. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and heard my name. Sum motioned for me and I went by her.

"He sure can drink."

"I know." I laughed as me her, Tiff, Sav, and Terry caught up.

"So Sevrin how long have you and my sister been dating?" I heard Pete ask as he finished his beer and worked on another.

"For 6 years now."

"She was 15."

"I know." He slurred as he sipped his beer and smiled.

"How old are you?" I asked as he looked at me.

"25 Sir." I started counting and heard a low growl.

"You were 18." Pete snarled out.

"Yes I was."

"Are you guys having sex?" I asked lowly

"Okay! I think that is enough questions for the day. How about we all start heading home." Brent said with a smile. He helped me up but i shook him off.

"I asked you a question." I said angrily and saw Pete and Tray on my side. Aubby came over confused and stood between us.

"Dad, Rin, what's wrong?"

"Have you guys been having sex?" I said louder and heard some gasps. Auburn's eye got wide and she looked shocked. "Have you?"

"Umm...dad..." She looked around and Sevrin held her to him.

"Yes Sir, we have." I growled and shook and saw Pete doing the same Tray just growled and turned to us.

"Calm down." I tried, but it was too much. I was going to rip his throat out. I started shaking worse and before anyone could do anything, I phased. I growled and heard Jace, Brian, Kevin, and Marcos in my head. I snarled and turned to him and saw him bein held back by Aubby.

"Stop it!" She yelled and everyone got quiet. "I am 21 years old. Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I was having sex before I left La Push. I regret it a great deal, but the past is the past. I love Rin and he waited to have sex with me until I was 19. So he waited 4 years. He is a good man and if you can't except that you can't except me." She yelled and I saw tears in her eye. I whimpered and saw Pete bow his head and we phased. I slid on my sweats and saw him do the same.

"It's just...you are my baby girl." I whimpered and sat down and saw her walk over. I heard a growl and snapped my head at him.

"You need to go sit down and calm the hell down." She snapped at Rin and he bowed his head and sat down from me and rubbed his face. "Look dad, a lot has changed okay? I'm different. I'm not little Aub Bear anymore. I work, i'm getting married, I have a condo with my fiance, and I haven't gotten pregnant or back on drugs. I have grown up and you need to except that. I know i've messed up, but Rin has helped me through a lot of that." She knelt in front of me and sighed. "You can't get mad at me growing up ok." I sighed and held her to me.

"You still gunna be called Aub Bear." She laughed and turned to Pete.

"And you? What is your deal?"

"I just...I have my reasons." Pete said harshly as he walked past her to the woods.

"Fuck that! You are going to answer me!" Aubby yelled as she ran after him.

"Peter! Answer me!"

"You are the only thing of mom left okay!" I stopped walking and saw him sit on a log and rub his face. "Mom died and I promised that I would take care of you and tray because that's what I was suppose to do."

"But you did-"

"And then you got on drugs and left! Now you come back all happy and act like everythings ok and it's not!" I looked at him shocked and stepped back. "You left and never called. Never. Grandpa had to make you call. And while you were building yourself a new life forgetting about us, dad was trying to cope, but he was hurt that you hated him so much, Sum was your best friend and she was always sad. Tray tried to hold it together, but he was distant from dad. I was trying to make things work, but you left us behind. All for your new life." He waved his hand back at the others, but I knew it was to Rin. He sighed and wiped his face and i sat next to him.

"Dad told me I was leaving four days after I overdosed."

"If you had just listened, you wouldn't have beenon drugs!"

"I took them because I hated my life!" I yelled and stood. "I sat by and watched everyone being happy, everyone and i just couldn't lie anymore. I was hurt and angry and when dad imprinted it got worse. I wasn't welcomed anymre. You were mad at me, Barret was mad at me, Tray was mad at me, and Dad hated me. I thought maybe if I stayed away you guys could live a happy life with Drayah and Gale. I smoked and popped pills because in order for me to be what you guys wanted thats what happened. I could never be me! I'm not bored! i'm not hostile! I'm happy, I like to draw and write and take pictures. I like dancing in the rain, I love sitting in trees. That's what I like! I love everyone first before they make me stop and I love my family. I didn't call and I didn't talk to you guys because I thought it was best. You and Tray were good, I was like a cancer that brought down the family. I know i was and I know you two resented me for it." I whimpered and wiped my face. " I know you hate me and all, but give me a week and then I'll be gone okay." I turned my back to him and felt him grab me.

"You don't get it." He whimpered. "Your my baby sister. I love you with all my heart. You left Aubby! You left just like mom." He whispered the last part and I faced him. "I miss her so much, you may not have gotten to know her, but she was awesome ok. She was amazing and I miss her everyday. When she passed I felt like maybe if i always watched you and made sure you were okay, then It'd be like having mom back." He sat down and I sat with him.

"I remember bits and pieces of her."

"She was always laughing and she loved us. She never let us out of her sight." I nodded and we sat quietly for a while. "I'm angry because he's keeping you away."

"How so?"

"You never came back. And now your going to marry him and never come back." He whimpered.

"I never said I was never coming back. We're getting married here Pete. I want the kids we have to know you guys too. To know the pack. I just...I know if i was a wolf, I would have imprinted on him. I love him so much and wherever he goes, I go." I said as I looked at Rin staring at the fire. "I would do anything for him."

"Will he do the same for you?"

"He's the reason I'm here. The reason why I'm talking to you all. The reason why I called those few times. Because he wants me to be back apart of our family. He wants to get to know all of you and wants me to be happy."

"So you really love him?"

"I do." he sighed and hugged me to him.

"I love you Aubby."

"I love you too Pete." We broke apart and sat and he stood.

"Let's head back." I nodded and we walked back to the others. I saw Rin smiling at me and walked over to him while Terry went to Pete.

"I missed you." i smiled at him and kissed him.

"I missed you too."

"I feel like puppy." I heard laughter and shook my head and scratched his.

"My puppy."


	22. Never a Break

"So, how did you guys meet?" Summer asked me as we got our nails done with Drayah, Gale, who I found was actually pretty cool, Aunt Emily, Aunt Kim, and Grandma Evelyn. Gale was married to a doctor in Seattle named Justin. She had a kid too, a boy named Ricky. I smiled at Drayah as she laughed and glowed.

"Well, my cousin Sven introduced us at a rave and we just kind of never been apart since then." She smiled at me happily and I blushed. "We just got moved into our condo."

"You guys live together?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Yea, since I was 19." I sighed and saw Aunt Kim look at me skeptically.

"Well, at least I'm not pregnant!" They laughed and we payed before leaving. I climbed in the car with Summer and Gale and we talked and laughed as we drove to Emily's house.

"So how has my brother been?" Summer blushed and smiled small.

"Good, I think we're gunna move in together soon. I hope he can propose already. He's starting to piss me off." I laughed as we pulled in and saw the guys wrestling and laughing. I got out and saw Tray run over and hug Sum. I giggled and felt arms lift me up and squealed.

"Моя любовь, я скучал по тебе." I smiled wide and kissed him and heard a cough. i saw my dad looking at him with narrow eyes and then smiled at me. I shook my head and held his hand as we walked into the house. I sat down and saw Claire.

"Aubby!" She ran and hugged me tight.

"Claire, how are you?"

"Good, waiting on Quil so we could go pick the kids up. What about you?"

"I'm good, me and Rin are going to Seattle tonight. He's never been in America before, so I'm showing him around." She smiled and hugged him. He looked at me shocked and hugged her back. Quil came in and she broke from him and ran to him. I laughed and shook my head as I grabbed my purse and we headed out.

"Heading out?" My dad yelled and i nodded before hugging him.

"Yea, me and Rin are going to Seattle, so he can sight see. His mom ordered it." I smirked and saw Rin rub his face and giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow dad."

"Okay, Don't forget you guys are in the front." I smiled and nodded before hugging Drayah, Aunt Emily, Summer, and Terrynn. We pulled out and drove to the highway and I felt his hand on my knee.

"So how was your spa day?"

"Good, bonded and got caught up with everyone." He smiled and pulled onto another highway and I felt myself drift to sleep.

"Love, we are here." I yawned and stretched and we parked at a restaurant and got out. I saw a group of women looking at him as he leaned over and smiled at me.

"Ебля суки." I heard him laugh as he walked over to my side and kissed me hard. I smirked as they walked away and he held my hand.

"They do not compare." I smiled and blushed. He had on some jeans and dress shoes with a black polo. We matched in a way. I had on a a white blouse with a black cardigan and some high waste bell bottoms and black pumps. I smiled as we walked down the streets and shopped. We went into the mall and I walked into Victoria Secret. I smiled at his lustful look as we shopped of lingerie and bras. We stopped back by the car and dropped our stuff off and went into a restaurant called Book Bindery. We got seated and smiled as we were put at a table along the wall.

"Good, I want to be able to watch." I laughed at his protectiveness and smiled as the waitor came by.

"Would you like the wine list?"

"Yes please." Rin answered charmingly and I sipped my water.

"We have some off the menu items available. A fresh lobster and Asparagus rissoto, served with your choice of vegitables. Also we have our signature steak that is pan seared and served with a side of white wine mashed potatoes and stemed lightly seasoned vegitables." He smiled and I looked at the menu.

"Well, I would like your signature steak, rare, and a glass of chardonnay."

"Which brand sir?"

"Your highest quality." He nodded and turned to me.

"I'll have your sea salad and a glass of Pinot Gridio."

"Highest quality?"

"Yes." He smiled and took our menu's and Rin rubbed my hand over the table.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled and watched as he played with my engagement ring. "I'm happy you love me. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."

"I feel the same. I really owe Sven. I'll never tell him that, he already thinks too much of himself." He laughed and we were poured our drinks and we sipped the wine.

"So when are we tieing the not?" I laughed and smiled wide.

"Next year, in August. It's beautiful here and the weather will be perfect. Do you want it inside or outside?"

"It does not concern me if we get married in a box, as long as I marry you. Plan the wedding and set it up how you want. I trust you." I smiled and nodded.

"I love you." He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed me as the food came out.

"Enjoy." I nodded and we started eating.

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Merez!" I clapped and laughed when dad carried her in. I saw some of dad's old friends hoot and the pack yell. They stood in the middle and we watched them have their first dance. I felt Rin rub my arm as I wiped my face and smiled. He looked so happy. I saw a guy across the room point at me and some others nod.

"They are vulgar." Rin seethed and I laughed. I saw Sam get up and take a mic as they sat at the table for the bridal party. I felt him rub my knee and growl."You had to wear this dress?" I laughed and shook my head. I had on a pale green dress that went with my body and stopped right above my knee. I had my hair in curls and my hills were white. I had a white clutch purse and my make up was nude.

"Okay everyone. I've known Paul since we were kids. He's always been there for me and my family through everything and I know that he would put his life on the line with Drayah. She has helped him with his horrible temper," Everyone laughed and Dad frowned playfully, "And I know you guys were meant for each other." Aunt Emily walked up and took the mic.

"Drayah, there is a lot I could say, but everything comes down to welcome to our family and I hope you can put up with us for the rest of your life." The guys howled and I shook my head and saw the rest of the pack talk. I saw an older couple get up next and start talking.

"Honey, I am so happy you have found a second chance at happiness, for both of you actually. You're like two pea's in a pod. James would be so happy you found someone as amazing as he was. I love you and Paul welcome to our family. I teared up a little and saw Tray walk up.

"So, Drayah, I'm happy dad met you. He can finally stay out of the kitchen and away from the stove." Everyone laughed and Dad growled. "I'm happy he will have someone there for him and know this is only the beginning for you guys." He took a deep breathe and walked over to Summer. "I see the happiness you guys have and know I want that for myself." He stopped in front of her and kneeled down and I gasped with everyone and saw Summer scream and cry. "I know it's taken me forever, but I want you to have everything you want. I love you and Summer Francine Clearwater, will you-"

"Yes!" We all laughed as she jumped him and hugged him. They kissed and he slide a ring on her finger. We all clapped and hollered and then i stood up to get the mic.

"It's gunna be hard to beat that." Everyone laughed and I turned to dad. "Dad, I love you so much and When you first met Drayah I was angry and didn't want to accept her in our life. I left and grew up and realized love isnt about everyone. It's about your heart and soul devoting itself to someone special. And after experiencing it myself I realize I'm sorry. I see now that Drayah is the best thing for you and has made you as happy as possible. I welcome her into our family and can't wait to see you guys grow together." I wiped my face and put the mic on the stand and saw my dad looking at me teary eyed before walking over and hugging me. I laughed when he lifted me and went back to sit with Rin.

"Since the speeches are over, how about we use the dance floor." I laughed at the DJ and dragged Rin out to dance. We all laughed and I smiled when Rin leaned into me.

"I will get us some refreshments." I smiled and nodded and turned to Summer. I saw Terrynn waddle over and danced with them.

"I'm getting married!"

"I know!" We all laughed and giggled and I hugged Tiffany as we took a picture. I felt myself get hot and walked out to get some fresh air.

"Why, hello." I turned and saw red eyes peering back at me. I gasped and felt a hand on my neck and tried to push off. "You will do quite fine."

ASASASASASASASASAS

"Have you seen Auburn?" I heard Rin ask as I spun Dray around. I stopped and walked over to him and felt Dray on my arm.

"I'll go entertain the guests." I kissed her and nodded and saw the pack was around him and the girls.

"She went to get some fresh air." Summer said as she looked at us confused. "But that was a hour ago." Rin growled and put two drinks on a table and ran outside. We followed him and I saw Brian come running through the woods.

"The pups are fighting. They didn't want to tell you guys to ruin the wedding." I saw Rin sniffing and running around the tent.

"She was here. One of those vampires was here too." Rin growled as he started stripping and walking to the woods. "I will find her." He turned and howled before running. I saw Tray and Pete phase and run after him.

"Go back inside and get everyone home." Sam ordered as the pups ran out and phased. I turned heard three howls and felt my blood run cold.

"Brian! Get the guests home and to safety. Jace, Jeremy, and Quil will be staying with you." He nodded and we started taking our clothes off. I felt blood heat and started breathing hard before i closed my eyes and felt my skin ripping. I opened my eyes and saw I was in wolf form and saw Sam, Jared, Embry, and Jake next to me. I heard the pups in my head and we ran to them.

_What's going on?_

_We were ambushed by a shit load of vampires! We had it under control, but then more started coming. _Kyle said as he ripped one apart. We were almost there when i REALIZED tRAY AND pete were fighting.

_Boys, where are you?_

_Trying to get to Auburn. They grabbed her. _I felt my blood boil and thought of Tali. Not Agin. I broke away with Jared and ran to where they were. i saw them fighting with Rin and then he was jumped by five of them. i saw him bleeding and saw Auburn screaming and crying for him. We arrived and we started to fight them. i saw him turn pack and coughing and laying in the grass

"Sevrin! Leave!"

"i will not leave you!" He yelled as he turned and ripped a vampires throat out as he was bitten by two. I saw Pete and Tray were fighting and bleeding and felt hopeless as i tried to get to them. I ripped a vampire in half and turned and saw Rin had turned back and was on his back barely breathing.

"Rin!" Auburn yelled and we all waited for him to speak, but he didnt. "Rin!" She wailed and I saw her stand to run. No!

_Boys, get your sister out of here! _I yelled as Brian, Embry, Cole, Thomas, and Dustin came to help us.

_On it! _Pete yelled as he ran up to her and swept her up.

"No!" She screamed and pushed away from him. She stumbled and then ran after Rin's body. I saw Brian running to jump in front of her and saw a vampire to her left. He wasnt going to make it. I felt my adrenaline rush and my heart beating hazardly as it got closer. When it was within arms reach of her, she was by Rin's body and turned to it. A sphere formed around her and her eyes were white. she cried and ran a hand down his face and shook and put hands over his chest. We saw white and saw her crying and pushing the white sphere into him. I ripped a vampire in half and then the sphere around her grew until it blew out and the vampires singed and burned when they came in contact with it. I phased and slid on my slacks and ran over to her.

"Aubby." I breathed and hugged her and felt her shake as she cried. She looked down at Rin and I noticed his breathes were shallow and even.

"Dad, I got majority of the venom."

"What did you do?"

"I'm healing him." She whispered before she passed out.

**I know! Update is WAAAAAAAY over due! Gunna try and keep this one up to date as much as possible :)**

**xoxoxo**

**KayRenee**


End file.
